Reading Twisted Reality
by TheLastInspiration
Summary: The Gods of Olympus get a visit from a mysterious seer. What will happen next? A reading fanfic of Catastrophic Finale's 'Twisted Reality'. Post BOO. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'll like to thank Engineer4Ever for his advice on the characters. I'll also like to thank Bonesboy15 for his encouragement in letting me 'borrow' his Seer. Finally I'll like to thank Catastrophic Finale for letting me do this.**

* * *

The threat of Gaia had finally passed and peace had been restored to the world. The gods learned from their mistake of closing Olympus and had decreed that Olympus would no longer be closed off to demigods, allowing them to visit their godly parents'. Olympus was thriving, nymphs, demigods and minor gods crowded the streets. Immortals were reminded of the ancient days of Athens, where peace and prosperity roamed. However like all things there is a problem with peace, a problem that has plagued the world since the beginning of time, its antithesis- boredom.

"I'm soooo bored," Apollo whined. He was currently lounging on his throne in the council room, his face was resting on his right fist and his legs were sprawled over the edge of his throne. What can he do? His chariot was on autopilot- not like he actually _wants_ to do work, Hermes was busy with his deliveries and Artemis was busy with her hunters. His head rose as an idea struck him, he can go visit that mortal woman, what was her name? _Linda- no, Jasmi- no…_ His face fell as he realised that he cannot recall that woman's name, actually he can't remember anything about her!

A sudden flash of light startled him out of his musing; he jumped up onto his throne and let out a high-pitch yelp as a hooded figure approached him from a portal of blue light. Apollo quickly looked around and let out a sigh of relief as he realised no-one else was here. He sat down and cleared his throat. A serious gaze on his face as he turned to the hooded figure, "That never happened".

The hooded figure had a smirk on his face, "Right of course. Never happened," he nodded sagely.

Satisfied, Apollo sank back into his throne but then tensed back up as he realised, _'How the Hades did he get in here'. _

Reading his mind the figure spoke up, "Peace, Apollo," he put his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "I will explain everything soon." He snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared in front of him.

All fourteen Olympians appeared on their thrones in a blinding light. They were all in a bit of a daze at first but quickly recovered when they saw the hooded figure in front of them. Zeus spoke first," Who are you, what is your business here?" His master bolt appeared in his hand.

The figure waved his hand and the master bolt reappeared in his hands. He studied the bolt with a critical eye. "Hmm not bad, it can probably do some damage," he muttered.

Zeus's face turned red with rage," Some damage? This is the most powerful weapon in existence," he screamed.

The figure looked at him strangely, then cleared his throat," My name is the Seer. I have the ability to see the different strands time." He started to pace around the room, "I'm able to see alternate universes, days that could have been, should have been and might have been," he finished wistfully.

Zeus opened his mouth to say something but the Seer snapped his fingers and the master bolt reappeared back in Zeus's hands. The Seer gestured to Zeus, "An example of my power," he paused and stopped pacing. He turned to Athena who had raised her hand to speak. "I am not bound by the Ancient Laws because I predate them Athena. That is why I can take Zeus's bolt. Now, the reason why I have brought you all here is to read a story that I think will interest you".

Poseidon spoke up," What is this story about"?

The Seer smiled," Your son Poseidon." Seeing Poseidon's confused expression he explained further," Not the Percy Jackson you know in this universe but another one whose life turned out to be entirely different.

The Seer's smile faltered for a moment," He was cursed by the Fates to have a different life, a _harder_ life. But along the way he met different types of people and those experiences changed him. He was blessed with so many things later in life and-." The Seer shook his head, he was getting off-track.

A book with a blue cover appeared and flew to Poseidon's hand. The Olympians looked at the book, it had letters on the front that no-one could decipher, even Athena didn't know.

"Since this is your son you may read first Poseidon," the Seer said. After a moment's silence he dipped his head and said," Well I'm off. Have fun reading," and disappeared in a blue flash.

Poseidon opened the book and saw that it was a graphic novel," There are some pictures in this book," he muttered to the others.

Apollo beamed," I love graphic novels," he put on a haughty expression and sniffed. "My son Stan Lee was one of the best at writing graphic novels".

Athena spoke up, "Your son didn't write graphic novels Apollo, he drewcomics," putting emphasis on _drew._

Apollo shook his head furiously," Nah, comic writers should be treated as proper literary writers".

Athena rolled her eyes and waved the comment off, "As if comic artists have the same talent as proper literary writers".

A shouting match ensured between the two of them, arguing whether comic artists have the same legitimacy as literary writers. Artemis was telling her twin to be quiet, Ares was egging the pair on while the others just sat and watched.

Zeus couldn't take any more of this bickering so he yelled, "Enough! We are here to read this book not bicker with each other. We can save that for the Winter Solstice because that what all the other fanfiction authors say we do".

"Wait what authors." Hermes asked, sending a confused gaze to Zeus.

Zeus had an equally befuddled expression," I don't know why I said that," he admitted.

"We need start reading so can we please have silence," Hestia interrupted in a stern tone, the Hearth flames grew hotter and bigger as she said it. Seeing that everybody had nodded, albeit a bit too silently, she smiled and turned to Poseidon. "Please start brother".

* * *

Poseidon nodded and began to read:

**Chapter 1: Vengeance**

"Good, some fighting in this chapter," said Ares approvingly, he started to rub his hands together and an excited grin appeared on his face.

**The vivid darkness of the evening passed gradually through the woods of Central Park in New York City. The low soft rustling sound of the leaves could be heard in the eloquent silence that partially surrounded the forest. **

Artemis gave a small smile. That was why she loved the forest, because it was so peaceful.

**Going deeper in the woods was a clearing where an odd looking puppy, more like a Chihuahua stood leisurely along with some huge dogs that seemed to be accompanying it.**

Poseidon paused in his reading, "If this is what I think it is then this probably won't be good.

"Why won't it be good Poseidon?" Hestia questioned.

"It's nothing." He dismissed, remembering back to Percy's first quest on the Golden Gate Bridge.

**Some were licking their paws, cleaning their freshly bloodstained claws as sharp as a knife. Unknown to the hounds' keen senses, a figure was hiding up a tree, watching the mutts intensely.**

"It's Batman," Hermes yelled out.

"I'm Batman," Apollo boomed in a deep voice.

They gave each other a high-five, "Nice one bro," they chorused.

**Clouds obstructed the beautiful moon until a gentle wind swept it away. The moon in the sky shone brightly illuminating the place beneath it, specifically the trees. It revealed a twelve year old girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail that reached her back. **

"Boo. It's just Arty," Apollo sighed sadly to Hermes, who nodded in agreement.

Artemis's eyes flashed dangerously as she sent a glare to her twin and growled," Don't call me that".

Apollo put his hands up as an act of surrender, "Ok-ok you don't have to be do grumpy about it".

**She was wearing a silver hunting tunic that complimented her silver eyes well. Armed with her symbol of power: a silver bow, she studied her preys critically.**

"Why would you need to study your prey? I would have just got in there and killed them all." Ares scoffed.

"That's because unlike you Ares, Artemis actually has a brain," Hephaestus sighed, the others chuckled at his comment.

"You'll probably need some ice for that burn Ares," Hermes quipped.

Ares just flipped them all the finger.

**Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt and moon was out for a solitary hunting. Not just an ordinary hunting but hunting that sought revenge.**

Artemis frowned, why would she need to hunt something for revenge?

**Several hours ago, she was on the throne room of Mt. Olympus for an emergency meeting when Echidna, Mother of Monsters disguised as a young maiden and appeared in the camp of her hunt. The younger hunters welcomed Echidna with enthusiasm.**

Artemis's eyes widened as she began to realise the reason why she was hunting for revenge. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, she knew what was coming next.

**Sadly, only the older hunters knew about Echidna's curse and the mother of monsters easily passed them and unleashed several of her children right in the heart of the camp. Zoë and Phoebe, two of her oldest hunters recognized the terrible Echidna but it was too late. **

Hestia bowed her head in silence; she too was a protector of maidens, for them to be killed in such a cruel and barbaric way…

**The hunters immediately sent a prayer to their mistress and they bravely fought Echidna's children but the hunt was caught off guard especially if the Chimera was one of the monsters mauling them to death. **

Everyone was now looking pityingly at Artemis, whose eyes were red and puffed up as she struggled not to cry. She felt the death of each one of her hunters; they were her sisters, her comrades-in-arms and most importantly, her friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to face Hades, who was looking at her with kindness.

"Niece, I promise you that all of them would have gone to Elysium," Hades whispered.

Zeus didn't really know what to say, this happened in a different universe but even so he couldn't stand to see his baby girl look so upset. He cleared his throat and said," Artemis, daughter I am sorry for your loss," a sincere tone entered his voice.

Artemis nodded her head and looked at them, "Thank you Father," she turned her head to Hades and said. "Thank you too Uncle".

**When Artemis arrived to help, Echidna and her children had escaped already leaving mourning maidens for their sisters' deaths. Seething with anger, Artemis silently promised that she would avenge their deaths. Fear that she would lose more of her hunters: she came out with a firm decision.**

Apollo looked at his sister worryingly, despite the constant bickering he had with her he still loved his sister very much. He really hoped that the Artemis in this story wouldn't do anything too rash.

**Without the knowledge of her hunt, she left and tracked the monsters alone. Vengeance is mine, Artemis thought.**

"I hope she kills those bastards for what they did," Ares said.

When he saw everyone looking at him strangely he said, "What? Tricking twelve year old girls into letting their guards down and then stabbing them while they aren't looking is the pussy way".

**Artemis traced their trails and it led her into an unusual part of the forest. There was a strange feeling that her godly senses told her something wasn't right but she continued deeper in the woods. **

"You should trust your senses Artemis, you know that better than anyone," Apollo said gently.

**She shook the thought off when she found the monsters in a clearing and climbed a tree silently for a better view. Her golden blood boiled. She was gripping her bow tightly and her silver eyes flashed fury at the hounds nearby. She was certain that these were the monsters that ambushed her hunters. Mortal blood was all over their fur.**

Aphrodite sighed; revenge is such an ugly thing. All those premature wrinkles and stress lines you get.

**She seethed and put all the blame on herself for the death of eight.**

"Eight! I will go down there and kill her myself right now," Artemis seethed. She got up from her throne and was just about to flash down when she felt something grab her hand. She whirled around and came face-to-face with Demeter, who had a sympatric look on her face.

"There's no point in going down there and killing Echidna right now. I've learned by now that there are some things that are just outside our control. Like when my darling daughter Persephone was kidnapped." She looked directly at Hades, who just rolled his eyes at listening to the same sob story over and over. She continued," I tried everything I could to get her back but after a while I've learnt that there are just some things we can't change".

Artemis sighed and said to her, "You're right. There are some things that I cannot change." She slowly sat back down on her throne and motioned to Poseidon to continue on.

**After several minutes of surveying the area, she couldn't sense Echidna's presence. The mother of all monsters was nowhere to be seen but the Chimera, one of her strongest children was with a pack of hellhounds. Notching an arrow confidently, the goddess of the hunt released her pent up volcanic anger along with the tension in her bowstring. A shower of death followed when arrows where shot at a very rapid pace, startling the unknowing monsters. The arrows swiftly embedded itself at the heads and necks of the hellhounds turning them into yellow dust except for the Chihuahua which transformed into its true form. It turned into a gigantic creature, the Chimera with the head of a lion, a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its butt. **

"Whoa I thought that it was ugly in the old days but it's even worse now," Apollo scowled.

**The Chimera opened its ravenous maw of death and shot a column of flame straight to Artemis, incinerating the arrows in the process. She dove to her left and shot more arrows at the grotesque monster. **

"I think he just proved that arrows don't work against him little sis." When no snark remark was made he frowned and looked over to Artemis, who looked deep in thought.

**With a quick movement of its tail, the arrows were deflected. Artemis stopped attacking when a fat old woman appeared beside the Chimera.** **The old woman's eyes turned into reptilian slits and her skin became scaly and green. She smiled, her forked tongue flickering between her sharp teeth. **

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose," Eww… Why would anybody want to marry that"?

"Monsters have very different tastes to us," Hades said dryly.

**"So, it seems we got your attention daughter of Leto."**

"Damn right you have it," Apollo yelled.

**"Echidna," spat the silver eyed goddess. Artemis stood there glaring murderously at the serpentine woman. "I'll see to it that you will suffer greatly before I sent you back to Tartarus and prayed that you will never reform."**

"Prayed? Who was Artemis praying too?" Hermes asked

"I think that the author was trying to say that Echidna would be praying not to reform once Artemis was done with her." Athena said.

**Echidna patted the head of the Chimera. "You're just making things easier for me, goddess. Anger is really a good piece to invest with. I am sure my master will be grateful once my sonny here dragged you in chains."**

Artemis's face turned dark; she really hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of what happened with Atlas.

**Artemis bristled when Echidna implied what happened. It reminded her of the reason why she was here.**

"Yeah to fuck all those bitches up," Ares snorted.

Hestia frowned, "Ares, mind your language please".

**The snake mother hissed and more monsters: a mixture of hellhounds and dracaenaes flooded the clearing and surrounded the lone huntress. They were eyeing the goddess like she was the yummiest and tastiest food ever.**

Claps of thunder filled the room. "How dare they try comparing an Olympian with food!" Zeus growled and then sniffed," We are above that".

Everybody rolled their eyes at his dramatics, while Poseidon muttered 'Drama Queen' under his breath.

**Artemis reacted as fast as she could. She prepared herself and glowed brightly, ready to assume her true form to obliterate any monster looking at her when her power outburst subsided abruptly. **

"The area is probably enchanted." Hera muttered, thinking back to the time she was captured in the Wolf House.

**She stood there confused; she even tried to escape by flashing out but to no avail. Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her. The place was enchanted, that was why her godly senses acting up strangely the first time she set foot on this area.**

"I should probably make an alarm or something to detect enchantments in the area," Hephaestus said while scratching his beard thoughtfully.

**The sinister laughter of Echidna echoed in the woods. "I prepared this place just for you Artemis. Your godly powers will be rendered useless as long as you are inside this area. That is why we separated you from your hunt. Tsk. Tsk. Too proud that you can do anything without the help of your demigods. Even the other gods, Olympian or minor cannot find you here. Kampê personally came to my aid in setting this up. **

"Who was stupid enough to let Kampê out of Tartarus in the first place," Zeus snorted.

Poseidon and Hades looked at each other for a moment and said to Zeus, "You".

Zeus turned red at being called out and said," I will tell mother that you are both ganging up on me," he said weakly.

Others snickered at that while Hades coughed and said, "Mommy's boy".

**We don't want the only deity less bound by the Ancient Laws lurking around killing my children. You want to escape? You have to go through the Original Chimera first." She said sweetly.**

Apollo frowned," Making your children do your dirty work isn't cool." Athena, Hermes and surprisingly Ares nodded in agreement.

**For a split second, Artemis expression turned into fear. Kampê the jailer only serve one master: Kronos, the Titan of Time. She steeled her nerves and aimed her bow. "It doesn't matter. Powerless or not I'll avenge the deaths of my sisters even if I had to go through this alone." The goddess hissed.**

Apollo nodded," She really would. She is just independent like that".

Artemis turned red at the compliment.

**"Always the brave maiden I see," Echidna bared her fangs and smirked wickedly. "Very well. Have Fun." **

**Echidna retreated in the tress leaving Artemis' fate to her children. One by one the monsters lunged at her while the Chimera brandished its poisonous tail.**

**Artemis killed every monster** **that attempted to come near her in quick succession but the outpouring of the vile beasts at once tired her in the same pace. Volley of arrows bombarded the monsters until she reached the boundary lane being guarded by the Chimera.**

"You shall not pass!" Hermes boomed in a loud voice while striking his caduceus on the floor.

Ares nodded," Yeah it was too bad that old Dumbledore died".

Everybody looked at him incredulously.

"What"?

**She was already tired and it was clearly impossible to kill a monster of that caliber with just arrows. Artemis drew her two long hunting knives, one in each of her hand and ducked underneath the Chimera that leapt directly at her. She slashed its underside causing the monster to grunt in pain.**

"Yes! Go, critical hit!" Apollo said

**Apparently, it'll take a lot of strikes to take down this behemoth. **

"Or not you know…"

**Artemis gracefully dodged the Chimera's fiery mouth but she failed to remember the Chimera's tail. It whipped across her back and the serpent headed-tail sank its venom dripping fangs in her left shoulder.**

**Golden ichor, the blood of the immortals stained her hunter outfit.**

**Artemis screamed in agony as the Chimera wrapped its tail around her body and squeezed the life out of the weakened goddess. **

Zeus gripped his throne tightly, contrary to what people thought he cared a lot about his children, especially his two maiden daughters, they were his pride and joy. He took a deep breath as he reminded himself that she couldn't possibly die here.

**She was immortal but she knew that once she lost consciousness, it would be the end of her. Who knew where they would bring her or what they would do to her. She dropped one of her knives and held the last knife with both hands. With all the remaining strength she could muster, Artemis raised her knife and drove it forcefully in its tail. The Chimera howled in anger. Luckily or unluckily, it released her by throwing her into a huge tree. She cried in pain upon impact and remorse filled her heart. She didn't act like a goddess should. **

**She let her anger blind her and doing something unplanned and stupid. Not only had she led herself into torment but put the deaths of her hunters into vain.**

Hestia sent a comforting smile to Artemis," None of us can deny that we have never acted out of anger or spite. We might be gods but we can still make mistakes".

**Artemis dropped into one knee, her right hand was clamped in her wounded left shoulder and her left hand gripped her hunting knife downward. Poison coursed through her veins making her head dizzy and her vision blurry. She shook her head weakly trying to regain her balance. For a moment, it cleared her vision only to see the fire breathing monster advancing, its maw curled up smoke.**

**She assumed her fighting stance while kneeling, left hand poised to strike. Her face started getting paler and sweat trickled down her face. Her eyes flared with fiery determination. The pain she was feeling couldn't match the sorrow she felt for losing her sisters. She couldn't fail her hunters.**

"You haven't failed anyone Artemis." Hestia said reassuringly, Artemis sent her a grateful smile.

**Artemis arrived into a conclusion: Fight.**

"Fading in a fight like that is a good way to die," said Ares. He ignored all the angry glares sent to him by the others.

**The Chimera lashed Artemis with its tail viciously. She tried to block it but failed. The goddess' hand with her knife was shaking terribly. The poison invading her body took effect, paralyzing her little by little. The apparent desire of the monster to inflict serious harm continued as the Chimera struck her repeatedly slamming her in the tree. The goddess collapsed onto the ground like a ragged doll.**

Artemis was furious, stupid Echidna and her cheating ways.

**If she was mortal, she could have sworn she would be dead already. The poison and the horrid attacks were excruciating. Using the remaining strength she had, Artemis sat up slowly and leaned on the tree for support while breathing heavily.**

An image appeared of Artemis, everyone flinched when they saw the condition Artemis was in while Zeus and Apollo were crackling with energy, their true forms bursting at the edges.

**Despair was present in her eyes but the thirst for revenge covered it up. The Chimera's lion mouth heat up, glowing red every second and sent a blast of flame towards her. **

Everyone tensed and held their breaths. Artemis couldn't die here, could she? A golden glow started to surround Apollo and Zeus as their thrones started to shake.

**Artemis braced herself for what was to come; the searing pain that she was about to feel but then a pillar of water rose between her and the monster. **

A sigh of relief could be heard from everyone in the room as the pressure instantly dropped.

Apollo let out a laugh, "Oh us, our boy Percy has come to save her life once again".

Poseidon smiled; his son was finally making an entrance.

Artemis was conflicted, on one hand she was glad she didn't get a chance to fade but on the other hand she was saved by a **boy**. She winced; she'll actually have to call him a man now. After all he did save her life twice.

**The water formed a protective barrier in front of her, extinguishing the fire. She heard a nearby beating of wings and hoped it wasn't another enemy.**

"It's probably a Pegasi that Percy has," said Poseidon.

**Relief crossed her face but she was still nervous.**

**She saw a small figure jumped from the air, a boy about twelve. Which, to her disdain was her current age. **

"You can be so much more Artemis." Aphrodite sighed," If only you would get out of that ridiculous twelve year old form".

"I'm not a prostitute like you Aphrodite." Artemis spat.

**She was sure he was a demigod and perhaps a son of Poseidon which means her uncle broke the Big Three oath too like her father.**

Poseidon looked a bit sheepish at that.

**Oh the bitter irony, her Uncle Hades who was casted out of Olympus was the only one who could keep his thing behind his pants.**

"Oh yes the bitter irony," He glared at his brothers, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

Hera sniffed; she didn't need to be reminded of her husband's constant unfaithfulness.

**The goddess watched how foolishly the boy charged the monster that beat her up with nothing but a pen.**

"It's not so foolish once you know what that pen is," said Poseidon.

**She was shocked on what the boy said. "Hey chop-chop victim! How did you come back? I thought I killed you a year ago."**

"Ohh, this Percy has got big balls," Apollo said. He felt a sharp smack on his head," Oww-".

"Stop being such a pig Apollo".

**Artemis winced in pain clutching her broken bones and then covering the bite in her shoulder. Even if she was in pain, she forced herself to observe the battle and was impressed of the boy's capability to fight a legendary monster toe to toe. But how could he defeat the Chimera? It sounded like a bluff to her but she had a feeling that the boy wasn't lying.**

Apollo put his hand to his heart," I am the god of truth and I can vouch for him," he declared.

**The Chimera growled pouncing like a lion although it was one-third lion, it tried to swipe a sharp claw on the boy's unarmored chest. The boy simply backpedaled and snapped his fingers. Four water spheres the size of a soccer ball formed in the air circling the boy. **

"This Percy Jackson seems to be a lot more powerful with his water abilities," Athena observed.

"Yes, the last demigod of mine who was able to do this was Theseus," Poseidon said.

**He uncapped the pen and a three feet long sword made of glowing celestial bronze sprung out.**

"It's so small," Ares said.

"That's what she said!" Apollo and Hermes said at the same time. They high-fived and snickers broke out through the room.

"Fuck youse," Ares yelled.

"Nah its good bro we're not gay like you," Apollo said with a wave.

"Apollo, Ares." Hestia warned, a dangerous fire brewed in her eyes.

They both gulped and sat back down quietly; Hestia was really scary when she wanted to be.

**"Blackjack!" The boy yelled. Few seconds later a pure black Pegasus swooped down and landed a kicked at the Chimera's mouth making it stagger. The boy mounted the winged horse and with a single gesture of his index finger the water spheres hurled itself to the monster's face forcing its mouth to open wide. **

"So many innuendos in this chapter," Apollo said.

**He threw his sword to the monster's cave like maw preventing it from closing.**

**"Just like the old times," The boy said emotionlessly. He fished something out of his pocket and it was another ball**

Apollo started panic, "WHOA, too much info here".

Artemis gave him a punch on his arm, "Idiot, it's clearly something he got from his pocket".

**A ball made of lead to be exact. Artemis eyes widened. She muttered under her breath. "Like Bellerophon"**

"What, to have balls of lead"? He yelped as he saw arrows embedded on his throne, every other male in the room had flinched the moment the arrows had landed. He gulped; it was _way_ too close to his little Apollo's.

Artemis was whistling, plucking the string on her bow, looking _far_ too innocent for his liking. He got the hint and wisely stayed quiet.

**The Chimera roared in anger. It tried to move away but the water spheres formed a net and restrained it from escaping. The boy jammed the lead ball down its throat. **

"Yeah, take the ball down your throat," Ares urged quietly. He glanced at Hestia; luckily she didn't seem to have heard him.

Besides him Hermes was snickering behind his hand.

**Just like the old times, the ball melted, poisoning and suffocating the beast. It disintegrated into dust.**

Athena was impressed with this Percy Jackson, not that she'll ever admit it to Poseidon's face. Nowadays not many heroes know about the old stories, hence why they died so fast. Knowing your history was so important for a demigod, it told you all you needed to know about your enemies.

**He picked up his sword recapping it back to its pen form. **

**Artemis was glad that the Chimera was sent back to Tartarus but she was upset that she wasn't the one who sent it back. And it was a boy for Zeus sake that stole her chance.**

Artemis hummed; to be honest she didn't really mind it, looking at it from this perspective made her appreciate Perseus's actions just a little bit.

**The goddess felt a stinging pain in her chest, a sign that the poison settled inside her already. Thankfully her godly stamina provided her not to pass out. **

Apollo opened his mouth but quickly closed it when he saw Hermes motioning to the arrows that were just a _tad_ too close for his liking.

**Her legs began shaking badly from the poison and punishments the monster had inflicted. Artemis' lower limbs finally lose control and she fell down leaning back into the tree.**

"Trees have been used as crutches a lot in this chapter," Hermes observed.

"That's because that's all that they're good for," Hades remarked. Demeter sent him a death stare, which he just promptly shrugged off.

Please, he has been given those types of stares every day from the craziest people to have ever lived.

**As the boy slowly approached her, Artemis couldn't help but to gaze at him warily. The moon dimmed reflecting the state of the goddess providing insufficient luminescence to light up his face.**

Artemis was a bit worried about what he might do to her. But she reminded herself that Perseus was a good man and that he wouldn't try anything.

**She yelped when the boy scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. He shot her an apologetic look.**

"Poseidon! How dare your son place his filthy hands on my daughter," Zeus bellowed.

"Peace brother. You can see that Percy isn't exactly happy about is either".

**To be honest, she was startled but refrained from complaining. The only thing she could think of was how badly she wanted to trash the boy away from her. She gritted her teeth but that was all, her hand felt numb and doesn't have the ability to hold the hunting knife anymore.**

"Chimera poison holds a lot of paralytic properties, its amazing Artemis was able to fight that long," Athena mused.

Artemis was thinking. Considering the circumstances she would probably let the man go off with his life. She couldn't exactly turn her saviour into a jackalope.

**The thoughts of the maiden goddess varied, conflicting on how she would deal with the boy. He was lucky enough go near her without turning into a bloody jackalope. He was definitely the luckiest boy ever live to have his manhood still intact or he was still alive for holding her.**

"Hey Uncle P, this Percy is the complete opposite of ours. This one has the luck of the devil." Hermes said.

"He is a hero, his life is cursed to be filled with hardships and pain," Athena said gloomily. Poseidon sent a glare at her.

**Perhaps she would let him be for he came to save her although albeit grudgingly the goddess of the hunt doesn't want to be save by a mere boy. The goddess in her twelve year old form tensed and began panicking in the inside. She couldn't be sure if this boy came just to save her. She was weak and powerless; he could do anything to her without worrying about any resistance.**

"Relax Artemis, Percy is an honourable boy. His mother would have ingrained those values from birth," Poseidon appeased.

**Artemis grimaced at the thought. After all what does a boy do in a secluded area? What if he took advantage of her weakened state?**

"We'll find the boy, dice him into tiny pieces and throw in into Tartarus," Zeus snorted.

Hestia narrowed her eyes," We've already established that Percy is an honourable person. There's no need for that".

The King of the Gods accepted defeat grudgingly. He had come to _tolerate _the boy for his services to Olympus.

**The moon goddess tried to squirm in his arms but the pain in her injuries inflamed again causing her to whimper. He held her tighter and a wave of warmth the goddess couldn't identify surged through her. It eased her pain and she could feel her body relaxing from the odd feeling. She was surprised that her injuries started to heal.**

"Sweet this kid knows some of my skills," Apollo said excitedly.

**When she loosened up the boy shifted her a little and made her head lean against his chest. Blood rose to her cheeks in embarassment and she screamed inside her mind. This is not happening.**

All the women looked at Artemis with a knowing smile. Artemis glared at them, a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Daughter! What is your explanation for this," Zeus said

Artemis didn't answer and instead just stared at the marble floor. It was the after-effects of the Chimera poison, she reasoned. Yes, that was it.

**"What's your name miss?" He asked softly.**

**"Ar…te…mis," she stuttered, her voice fading with every syllable. "Who—"**

"Whoa little sis you've got to say your own name right. Say it with me, Arte-mis. Arte- OW!

An arrow flew past his head and embedded itself into his throne. A quiet whimper escaped Apollo's throat as he saw Artemis take aim once again.

Zeus saw this and decided it was enough," Artemis, no weapons are to be used while we are reading this book".

With a sigh from Artemis, the bow vanished with a bright light.

**"Arty?" the boy interrupted softly. He didn't hear it well and he missed the last syllable of Artemis' name. "Sweet, it rhymes with mine. My name is Percy."**

Snickers broke out through the room while Hermes said to Apollo," Bro this is your descendent".

"Amen brother".

**The maiden goddess wanted to strangle him for calling her name wrong. She hated the nickname since her annoying brother Apollo kept on calling her that. **

Apollo put his hands to his chest," I am truly hurt sis. You honestly find me annoying?"

"Yes, you are the most annoying person I have ever met," Artemis gritted out.

**Unfortunately, she found herself nodding trying to be nice with her little savior and the fact that she doesn't have the power to retort with. She was definitely at his mercy.**

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sou- OW"

"Stop singing".

**The Huntress still didn't know whether to trust the boy or not. But she could assume that the boy doesn't recognize her. **

"Probably a good thing," Ares nodded.

Seeing the look from Artemis he explained further," Look if Prissy knew who you were then he probably would have been grovelling for forgiveness the entire time and that would have made anyone lose their shit".

"That… was actually a pretty logical answer," Athena said, surprised.

"Hey I'm smart most of the time," Ares protested. Hephaestus snorted while others laughed chuckled.

Hermes coughed behind his hand," Dumbledore".

**"Where—"Artemis started to ask weakly.**

**The boy interrupted her again. He glanced down at her with concern. "Save your strength Arty. You're still weak and injured. That prayer was just a temporary remedy. **

"A prayer to the one and only… _moi_," Apollo said haughtily.

"Oui, vous verrez que beaucoup de gens te prions pour la guérison," Aphrodite said.

Apollo scratched his head in confusion," Ehh, What did Dite say"?

"She said, _'Yes, You will find that a lot of people pray to you for healing'_," Athena explained.

**Let's talk about what happened here when you're already in good condition."**

**She nodded again timidly.**

Artemis wanted to protest, but instead crossed her arms with a huff. She did not _do _timid

**Suddenly, she could feel the cold winds touching her skin gently and heard the constant flapping of wings. She then realized that they were flying, perhaps riding the Pegasus. For the first time because of the moonlight, Artemis caught a glimpse of Percy's face showing his glistening sea green eyes.**

Aphrodite squealed,"They're so beautiful, like the ocean". Everyone, even the males agreed it was _kind_ of like the ocean.

**Involuntarily, the man-hating goddess snuggled closer in the boy's arms. She never thought that position she was in right now would make her feel warm and cozy.**

Aphrodite squealed and looked to Artemis, who was looking a bit sick at the thought of being _cozy_ with a male. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the book, he didn't like what it was implying.

**Weariness took over her because of her almost suicidal attempt for revenge; Artemis felt her eyelids getting heavier. As she closed her eyes ever so slowly, she heard him say softly.**

**"I'll keep you safe." He promised.**

There were coos from all the women who then glared at their respective husbands/brothers/cousins. They all thought the same thing:

_Why can't he be as sweet as that?_

Artemis however was silent as she contemplated what Percy said. He was quite different from other men; he was so brave, very kind and extremely selfless. _'Having him as a fr-friend_ _wouldn't be that bad',_ she admitted. So she'll reserve her judgement for Percy, see if he exceeds her current opinion of him.

**And that she drifted to sleep wondering whether something bad would happen to her while unconscious or to just trust the boy who apparently saved her immortal life.**

Poseidon looked around him as he finished the chapter, "Who will read next," he asked.

Hades raised his hand up," I will".

* * *

**AN: So that's it. It was kind of hard to write the first part of this chapter but it got easier as it went on. I'll like to thank Catastrophic Finale for letting me do this. The next chapter should be on in 3-4 days, I've got English HW to start (lol) and it's due tomorrow.**

**Remember Read and Review!**

**EDIT: I looked back on this one hour later and see that I've got heaps of mistakes cuz I was rushing through. So I think it's all fixed now**


	2. Chapter 2- Memories

Hades began to read, "**Chapter 2: Memories"**.

**Percy along with Arty in his arms rode Blackjack back to his home which was a mile away from the forest. **

Poseidon frowned, why would he be living close to a forest? Doesn't Sally live in New York?

**He was studying the girl's face; Arty had a faint glow of silver aura and was a lot prettier than most girls he had seen that was similar or near to his age.**

"Did you hear that sis, he said that you were a _lot_ prettier than other girls he's seen," Apollo teased.

Artemis cleared her throat awkwardly and silently urged Hades to read faster. She really didn't need to know what a_ male_ thought of her. Although if she was honest to herself she kind of liked the compliments, was there something wrong with her?

**Using his free hand, Percy brushed off an array of Arty's auburn hair covering her face and tucked it behind her ear.**

Aphrodite smiled inwardly, she could feel the tension oozing off the book. Oh this is going to be her new favourite pairing! What should she call it? _Perartmis?-no, Artercy?-no, Pertemis?-Yes! _She'll call it Pertemis, because that's what the fandom has decreed. Her smile dropped as a confused look appeared on her face, what fandom?

**Blackjack spoke to Percy's mind. 'Hey boss, you're acting like a lovesick puppy.'**

"Getting called out by a horse, I feel your pain bro." Hermes nodded, thinking about his two snakes, Martha and George. He shuddered, the last time that had happened…

**Percy's face reddened. "I'm not. She was badly injured and you have to be nice to someone so that they would trust you. It will be hard if she struggle for safety when in fact we are offering her help."**

A red and yellow covered book appeared in Apollo's hands, he skimmed through it and snapped it shut, "He's right, according to the _Surf Lifesaving Manuel-Australian edition_ 'One of the most important rules in surf lifesaving is keeping the person in trouble calm. If he/she is not calm they will struggle and eventually drag you down as well'," he read.

**'Yeah right boss,' the black Pegasus snorted. 'The girl is ugly.'**

A pin drop silence entered the room, nobody spoke, in fact nobody breathed. All eyes were on Artemis, who would have looked calm- if not for the slow shaking of the room and the sliver glow around her then yes, she would have been totally _calm._

"Now niece let's not do not do anything too rash here," Poseidon pleaded. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead to the ground. The last time a person called her ugly she exterminated his entire nation as retribution, what did you think happened to the Aztecs?

"Ugly! Ugly!, how dare that horse call _me_ ugly".

Hestia quickly intervened, a tray of freshly baked cookies were presented to Artemis, "How about a cookie Artemis," she smiled sweetly.

Upon seeing the tray her anger instantly evaporated. Artemis grabbed 2-3 cookies and just inhaled them. "Hmm, they're so nice Aunt Hestia," Artemis said dreamily.

Seeing that Artemis was distracted Zeus nudged Hades, "Quick, read on," he urged quickly.

**Percy looked at his flying steed incredulously. "Are you blind Blackjack? As far as I can see she is beautiful and—"Percy clamped a free hand into his mouth while his Pegasus neighed loudly that it was like an equivalent to a human's hysterical laughter.**

Everyone glanced back to Artemis, thankfully she was too absorbed in her cookies to pay any attention to the story.

Poseidon sighed and rubbed his temples, Pegasi's and their big mouths, they were going to get themselves killed one day.

**'Sure boss,' it responded telepathically. 'But this young lady sure had a different smell.'**

"That's because she is a goddess." Apollo put his hands over his mouth and whispered as if he was telling a secret.

**Percy looked confused. "Different? But she smells so good. Like the forest."**

A familiar game show tune came on, two large speakers appeared on each side of the room and the lights started to dim, "Ding, ding, ding, you've guessed right," Apollo threw a bunch of paper up into the air and started to do jazz hands.

"Apollo turn off that racket right this instant," Zeus said sternly.

With a whine, the lights started to go back on, the speakers vanished with a 'pop' and the game show tune faded away.

"Read on Hades".

**He could have sworn that Blackjack rolled his eyes. So flying horses could do that. 'Are you sure you are not interested on her, boss?**

"He better not be," Zeus growled pointedly at Poseidon, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance. His brother could be so paranoid at times.

**"Shut up." Percy said annoyed.**

**'Whatever,' Blackjack replied. 'All I'm saying is that her scent isn't like of a normal girl.'**

"What do we smell like anyway?" Demeter asked curiously.

"Apparently we each have different scents depending on our domains," Poseidon answered. When everybody just stared at him he shrugged, "I got bored one day and asked".

**"Oh," Percy tilted his head, shifting his gaze to the beautiful illuminated disc in the night sky. "Maybe, she really is. She survived the Chimera's poison for a very long time which was a bit dangerous even for a demigod. The fact that she defeated every monster except the chimera and lives is a great feat. I've never fought that many. The mountain of monster dust piled in area clearly shows that she really isn't normal, not in a bad sense but different. She is either a very strong demigod or an immortal."**

Artemis looked at her tray of cookies disappointingly, she had devoured the whole tray, and not even the crumbs were left. She looked at Hestia pleadingly who just shook her head.

**The Pegasus neighed knowingly. 'So that's why you are attracted to her.' It teased.**

Artemis glared at the book in Hades's hand, willing it to light on fire. Sadly, it didn't combust.

**Percy blushed but chose to ignore the annoying horse. 'Anyway boss, how about a goddess?'**

**"I'm not sure Blackjack, if she was a goddess, she could assume her divine form and wipe out every monster in one strike. Aunt said that it carried a tremendous amount of power when a god or goddess changes to their true form. **

"Who's his Aunt? Sally doesn't have a sister," Poseidon wondered.

"It must be one of us then." Hera reasoned, gesturing to Hestia and Demeter.

"But why would he be in contact with an Olympian?" Poseidon was troubled, something was amiss here.

**There are no mortals or demigods in the place anyway so it makes sense that if she was indeed a goddess, she is free to do so." He stated calmly.**

**'When did you become so intelligent, boss?'**

Chuckled filled the room as Poseidon sat there indignantly, "I can be smart when I need to," he protested. He created the horse for gods sake!

**Percy rolled his eyes.**

**As they neared his humble abode, he noticed that Arty's face contorted into a frown. She was feeling the pain again. "Come on Blackjack, go to the river faster. I can't summon more water on my own and I need to extract the poison from her body. My aunt's healing power isn't enough through a prayer.**

"So his Aunt is one us, and has the ability to heal. I wonder who that could be," Hera narrowed her eyes at Hestia.

"I do not know why I am caring for Percy in this universe sister. Perhaps we should read and find out".

**'Sure boss and don't forget to bring some glazed donut for little ole me'**

Demeter scoffed, "Why would you need to feed a horse donuts. What he needs is some good cereal, that will build the bones and muscles," she said vigorously.

Loud groans filled the room, "Your damned cereal doesn't work woman. Stop mentioning it," Hades snapped.

Demeter glared at Hades venomously,"No good, daughter stealing, lazy…" She trailed off.

**"One last thing, can't you stop calling me boss?" It was the Pegasus turn to ignore him.**

"First Rule of being a boss, do not mention that you are a boss," Apollo stood and saluted.

"Dude you copied that off Fight Club"…

Loud groans were heard from the males as Apollo sent a disappointed look to Hermes, "You broke the first rule bro. Not cool," he hissed in Hermes ear.

**Blackjack landed elegantly in a forest clearing near a waterfall. It was dark but the waterfall was well lighted by the moon. Several meters away a big tent could be seen. **

"So the boy lives in a forest," Hera remarked.

Poseidon was worried, what happened to Sally? Why was this universe so different?

**Its color resembled the forest that looking at it from afar and anyone could've mistaken it as a group of trees.**

Artemis saw the image and nodded in approval, good camouflaging skills. A basic skill you need to master if you were going to live in the wild.

**"Blackjack, you can go back to your stable. I'll just bring your donuts tomorrow." Percy said. The Pegasus whinnied and flew back to where its stable was.**

"Who built the stable?" Apollo scratched his head, Percy couldn't have built a whole stable by himself.

"Perhaps Hestia helped in building the stable," Athena reasoned.

Hestia hummed, she could have built the stable. It counted as a home for the Pegasus, so it was under her domain.

**Percy rushed to the flowing river by the waterfall and carefully laid Arty in the ground placing her head in his lap. **

"I bet you were feeling _real_ comfortable, eh." Apollo nudged his twin who flushed red.

"Shut up Apollo." She glared daggers at her twin, who put a hand on his forehead and pretended to be dead.

**Using his powers, the water rose from the river and it flowed towards the sleeping girl who was already writhing slightly in pain. He willed the water to draw the poison out of Arty and to heal her further. **

"Uncle P I thought that only your kids can be healed by water," Hermes said.

Poseidon smiled secretively, "Water is known as the building block of life. It has the power to heal almost anything".

**It was a surprise that she didn't wake from the cool touch of the water. She steadied gradually.**

**After willing her to dry, **

Artemis sighed, luckily he dried her. She would have plummeted him into the ground if he didn't.

**Percy carried Arty back to his tent and place her carefully in his bed. She looked so comfortable that it made Percy smile a bit. Maybe they could be friends, he never had a real friend before**

Looks of pity were evident in the Olympians' faces, Hestia smiled sadly, no-one ever deserved to be alone like that.

Poseidon was shaking with rage, what happened to his son, where was his mother?

**but he looked down on his feet. She had to leave anyway; she doesn't belong to this place.**

Artemis was feeling quite bad for this Percy Jackson, perhaps she could stay, just for a little bit, while she was healing.

**He went for his study and took a photo. It was a picture of him when he was five and he was in the arms of his mother.**

There were Aww's from all the women in the room, even Hera who had a well-hidden smile on her face.

Hestia smiled; it was nice to see him with a loving mother. The world was changing at a rapid pace; a lot of parents didn't have time for their children anymore.

**Percy sighed as he thought about his past. Unbeknownst to Percy, someone was reading his mind at the moment.**

Hestia frowned,"You shouldn't invade someone's privacy like that Artemis".

The goddess in mention had a guilty expression on her face as she stared at the floor, admittedly she had acted a bit rashly but sometimes her curiosity got the best of her.

**The goddess of the hunt had stirred awake in her sleep. It happened because the feeling of comfort left Artemis. **

Apollo sent a knowing smirk to his twin whose eyes flashed red with anger.

"I am going to kill you Apollo, slowly and painfully".

Zeus intervened, "There will be no killing in this room," he declared.

"Tch".

**She bolted up but managed to do so silently. She was surprised that her injuries where gone but her body was still sore especially her shoulder. Upon instinct of seeing a male in the same tent, her bow materialized in her hand. She was pleased that her godly powers were functioning again but she was still exhausted to flash away from the place. She aimed her bow at his head but she thought for a second. Nothing bad happened to her and the boy seemed to be trustworthy. Hesitantly, she kept her bow. **

"Aww, you should of just killed Prissy," a disappointed Ares said.

"You're just mad that he beat you when he was eleven," Hephaestus said.

"Go hump a hammer cripple".

**Artemis focused her energy to read the boys thoughts to know his real motives.**

"He's going to keep you there, befriend you, and then rape you when he gets bored." Apollo joked. He sent a look to Artemis, "Honestly, if Perce wanted to do that don't you think he would have done it already," Apollo said exasperatedly.

**Instead, Artemis found herself looking at his memories.**

The Olympians all leaned forward, eager to find out more about this new Percy Jackson.

**It had been four years since the incident that introduced him to the world of gods, demigods and monsters. **

"The lives of demigods are often short and brutal. For them, their very existence is a curse," Athena said sadly.

Many Olympians bowed their heads at that. They had lost many children over the years, many had not lived past their tenth birthdays.

**He was eight back then and couldn't say he was contented with his life living with her mom and stepdad.**

Poseidon's face was stony, he never found out about that mortal that Sally had married.

**No.**

**He was contented to live with his mother but not his stepfather. He loved her mother so much that even if his battered body **

Poseidon was furious, "Battered body…" A sea breeze started to pick up in the room.

Hades tried to placate Poseidon's anger, "Brother, remember that this has not happened, this is an alternate universe".

Poseidon took a deep breath and tried to calm down, slowly the breeze died down and a blank expression appeared on his face. "Read on…please," he said with clenched teeth.

**Refused to walk back to their apartment, he urged himself right into their doorstep. He stumbled upon entering causing his stepdad and his poker buddies to laugh at him. **

Hestia was outraged, how dare they treat an innocent child like that! The sentiment was shared among many of the Olympians who were incensed that a person would treat a child like that.

**His stepdad, the ugliest and meanest person for him in the whole world raised a greasy eyebrow at him.**

"Eww, he's like a fat walrus," Aphrodite shuddered in disgust.

**"The lame freak is back." His stepdad taunted.**

"He's not the freak here, you are," Apollo yelled angrily.

"He is the poorest excuse of a mortal I have ever seen," Hestia spat. The Hearth flames burst out, licking the faces of any Olympian that got too close.

"Ehh Aunt Hestia!," Hermes cried out, the flames had just singed his eyebrows off!

Hestia sent them an apologetic look and willed the flames to go back down.

**"Hey Gabe," One of his stepdad's poker buddy called sounding a little concern but his eyes betrayed the laughter it tried to hide. "Give the child a break; after all he is the one that funds your losses."**

"Tch, has to rely on a child to fund his losses," Dionysius scowled. Everybody looked at him as if he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the fuck were you for two chapters," Ares exclaimed.

Dionysius rolled his eyes,"I was here the entire time, unlike some people," he glanced at Apollo. "I don't find it necessary to comment every two lines".

"Bullshit, the author probably just forgot about you for one and a half chapters".

Dionysius looked at Ares strangely,"What on earth are you talking about"?

* * *

(Meanwhile in sunny suburban Sydney, a boy was typing furiously on the laptop in front of him. He suddenly stopped and looked up,"Oh crap, I've forgotten about Dionysius," and proceeded to look for a line where he could squeeze his minor entry in. A little angel figure popped out next to his ear, "You lazy wanker, how on earth can you forget a whole character. Your readers are counting on you, 3 days and counting" he yelled.

"Oh- go neck yourself. I had to finish my English homework, bloody teacher made me write a letter to Coke right after I submitted a 6 page worksheet…strange little angel figure next to my ear")…

* * *

**Gabe scowled at his buddy and turned his gaze at Percy. He clenched his jaw.**

**"Where's my mom?" asked the boy quietly.**

**His stepfather ignored his question. "I suppose you have something I want or else you can have my little secret for you." The greedy man said smugly.**

Hera was disgusted by the walrus," What a despicable little creature".

**The poor boy involuntarily flinched. He cowered a little by the door but managed to fish out a few dollars out of his pockets and placed it into the poker table.**

"Do the other mortals on that table have no decency," Demeter scowled.

**"Here," Percy said his little hands shaking in fear of his stepdad's little secret. "Where's my mom?"**

A few tears started to come out of the goddess's eyes, a few tried to dabbled the tears away with handkerchiefs while some just used their hands to wipe away the tears.

The twins frowned sadly; their compassion went out to Percy. They both remembered when they were his age asking the same question to Zeus. They both remembered the heartbreak and that _empty_ feeling that settled on their chests when Zeus just looked at him sadly and said, "Your mother had to go away for a little while".

"Why?" They had asked.

A faraway look appeared in Zeus's eyes as he started to stare at the fountain behind them,"She was different… She didn't belong in our world".

**Instead of answering, Gabe quickly counted the money and smiled evilly. "You know what? I could have forgiven you for barging in to my door stupidly but this is unacceptable." Gabe grabbed Percy by his shirt and searched his pockets.**

Hera felt really bad for this demigod, no one deserved to be treated this way, let alone by their own families. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Hephaestus, who looked uncomfortable listening to the story. A heavy feeling settled on her heart, she had acted too rashly that day, she would need to apologise to her son when this is over.

**When Gabe found at least 10 dollars, he growled and slapped the boy in the mouth.**

"Do it again mortal, I dare you," Hades laughed sadistically. A black fire appeared in his eyes, a thousand screaming souls could be seen flying inside it, begging for release.

Artemis was dumbfounded and feeling as guilty as Hades. A grey creature started to eat away at her heart, _I have seriously misjudged Perseus_. This was the first time that she realised that not only maidens can be hurt by the actions of males, _but other males too._ She felt something watery slide down her cheeks and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She realised that it was tears, was she crying? Was she crying over a male?

Never in her immortal life had she felt so conflicted. This Perseus had proved himself to be of a pure and noble heart. He didn't mistreat woman, instead he was mistreated by a male as a child. He had always thought that he was going to become an arrogant male, like the rest of his kind. She made herself a promise, she would start to treat Perseus as a friend, a _true_ friend.

**"You stupid boy! Whenever I said I want something from you, I want all of it. Got it?" Gabe slapped him once again but this time harder causing Percy's lips to bleed.**

The black fire appeared in Hades's eyes exploded, like a bomb went off in it. A feral and maniacal grin appeared on his face. His sword appeared in his hand and enveloped himself with a large shadow, the book dropped to the ground with a 'poof'.

Everybody looked at Zeus, expecting him to do something. Instead he just pretended nothing happened and picked up the book on the floor.

**Percy nodded weakly while gritting his teeth trying to held the tears threatening to spill. Gabe let him go and he rushed upstairs towards his mother's room. When he opened the door, his mom wasn't there. Crestfallen, he walked to his room. There he found his sweet mother sitting on his bed with a plate of blue cookies. **

Poseidon smiled at the mention of blue food. It had all started when he told her his favourite colour was blue on their first date. When he went to her house for dinner the following day he found that she had put blue food colouring in every dish she made. He never forgot the deep blue ice-cream they had for dessert.

He laughed, he had accidently dripped ice cream onto her new rug and she had immediately offered to clean it up. An argument over who was going to clean the rug quickly ensured. Eventually they had both agreed to clean it up but by that time the ice cream had left a deep stain in the rug.

**She was looking at his pictures when he was a baby. He wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth and put a brave smile on his face.**

Hera tilted her head pityingly, "He should have never kept that he was getting hurt from his mother".

"He didn't want her to worry about it," Poseidon defended.

"Well his mother would be worried about it if he got knocked unconscious," Athena remarked.

**"Hi Mom," He greeted happily. "I'm back."**

**Her mother shifted her head and rushed to his son and hugged him close. "Percy, my little boy."**

**Percy pouted but couldn't help but grin. Just the sight of her mom made him wanted to cry for joy and forgot every damn thing Gabe had done to him. **

Poseidon smiled wistfully, Sally was just like that, she always had a positive effect on people. Her bright energy and loving attitude would make anyone forget their worries.

**If only Gabe would be out their lives for eternity he would be forever grateful. That was the reason why he was angry at his real father. His father left him and his mother to this disgusting pig he called stepdad.**

"I wouldn't have if someone didn't establish a set of annoying rules," Poseidon glared at Zeus, who glared back.

"We had those rules for a reason Poseidon. Interfering in our children's lives is dangerous".

**He never told his mom about the horrible secret Gabe was doing to him. How could he tell his mom that every time he couldn't give **_**enough**_** money or he had done something unpleasant to his stepdad which was everything, Gabe would beat him like a helpless animal: punching him here and there until he blacked out?**

Everyone smiled cruelly; Gabe is getting his just desserts with Hades right now.

**Over the years Percy learned how to hide his bruises and wounds so that her mom would not notice; if she had he would just cover it up with some excuses. That was until his ninth birthday. Everything changed.**

"Most likely a monster attack," Apollo muttered.

**Percy was on his bedroom packing up some things in his backpack. His mom told him that they would be spending three days in Montauk for his birthday. He was muttering things about how cool the sea was. **

"It is very _cool_," Poseidon said proudly.

"That was a terrible pun Uncle P," Apollo said.

"I thought it was a fantastic one. You people just don't appreciate the beauty of puns".

Zeus snorted, "Yeah the beauty of how bad your puns are." A deadly glare was sent his way, which he dutifully returned. And so began the war, the staring war.

Apollo was watching the staring contest with awe, he nudged Hermes, "Bro how long has it been".

Hermes looked at his stopwatch with widened eyes, "Seven minutes bro. At this rate they're going to beat their old record by 40 seconds".

Poseidon couldn't take it any more, his eyes were burning and tears were threatening to spill out, he blinked.

Zeus stood up and pointed at Poseidon, "HA I win this time Poseidon," he yelled triumphantly.

Poseidon blinked,"There was something in my eye," he protested.

**He could do his happy dance right now but a loud thud was heard downstairs. He jogged to check the commotion.**

**His eyes widened when he saw his mom lying on the floor, her head bleeding like crazy. He saw his stepdad with bloody brass knuckles in his right hand. **

The room had started to shake as Poseidon entire body was shaking with anger. Cracks started to appear on the ground and quickly spread to the walls, a bright flash lit up the room and Hades appeared, covered in thick red blood. He looked around in alarm, "Brother!" Hades yelled, Poseidon didn't hear him, instead he got out of his throne and walked towards the door.

A large shadow blocked Poseidon's path, he stopped moving for a moment. "Let me pass brother, I will find this ant and squash him like the insect he is," Poseidon said through clenched teeth.

At that moment a blue light flashed above the Olympians and a yellow coloured note floated down to Hades's free hand.

"What does it say Hades?" Zeus asked curiously.

Hades nodded to say that he heard and started to read,

_Dear Olympians,_

_I see that you will have trouble restraining yourselves while reading this book. I have taken the liberty of closing__of sending you someone who I think might be greatly appreciated. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Seer._

_PS: She is from the Alternate Universe, go easy on her._

A flash of light appeared in the middle of the throne room, a girl about seventeen years stepped out of the light. She had a chocolate coloured complexion and choppy brown hair, though the most startling thing about her was that her eyes changed colour, like a kaleidoscope.

She looked around in confusion until she saw Aphrodite, her eyes widened in recognition,"Mum! Why am I here"?

Aphrodite explained to her that where she was now was a different universe then hers and that they were reading about the Percy Jackson in her world right now.

"So in this world Percy is dating Annabeth Chase who is the daughter of Athena," Aphrodite said excitedly. Everyone facepalmed, of course Aphrodite would talk about who Percy was dating first.

Piper nodded slowly, a strange gleam in her eyes as she stared at Artemis, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Aphrodite motioned for Zeus to read on,

**He never knew that Gabe hits his mother too.**

Hades bristled in shock, "He had committed even more sins then I punished him for." He growled.

Apollo stared at Hades's bloodied robe fearfully; he didn't even want to know what his Uncle had done to the walrus.

**For three years of abuse, Percy kept quiet. He just cried himself to sleep every night since he was five praying to somebody to come and save him. The regret he felt when he constantly lying to his mom because Gabe threatened to kill her if he told her what that ugly stepdad of his was doing to him.**

"That is extremely messed up," Hermes muttered.

Piper bit her lips, "He told me some of the things his stepdad did to him but I never thought it would be this bad".

For some reason Artemis felt a flash of pain as the daughter of Aphrodite said that. She looked at her, why would Percy tell her about his past. She mentally slapped herself, _Why do you care who Percy tells his past too, he doesn't have to answer to you._

Aphrodite giggled as she detected a flash of jealousy from Artemis when Piper talked about knowing a bit of Percy's past. She beamed, this was going to be so much fun.

**He just wanted to kill him right now but thought of torturing him in the worst possible persecution replaced his mind. He wanted him to die painfully and slowly.**

"Don't worry Nephew he got that and more," Hades grinned. Shivers ran down the spines of the Olympians as a cold chill entered the room.

**"No one will leave my house!" Smelly Gabe bellowed.**

**Percy could see his mother moving groggily but a little dazed. The sight of his mom sprawled on the floor in her own pool of blood made her heart ache. **

"No boy should ever witness that," Hestia frowned sadly.

**The young boy roared in anger followed by a tugging in his stomach. He glared menacingly at his ugly stepfather, his hands clenched into fists.**

**Gabe laughed. "What are you doing freak? Going to punch me?" His voice slurred signifying he was drunk which made Percy madder. Everything went black. No, he didn't blackout, instead he just lost his sense of control. He started to glow.**

"The sea should not be taunted," Poseidon menacing voice echoed across the room.

**With a quick movement of Percy's hands, everything that contained water inside their apartment exploded. The waters swirled around him, his sea green eyes raging like a storm. He could feel his little body filled with newfound strength.**

"LIKE A BOSS," Apollo yelled and slammed his hands down on his thighs.

**Gabe narrowed his eyes at Percy ignoring the unconventional water formation around the boy. **

"How in the world can you ignore the swirling water vapour standing a few feet away from you? Athena said wondrously.

**"Are you going to cry now? Crying is good. It's fun to watch." His stepdad approach him. Percy yelled and pounced on Gabe like a tiger. The water wrapped itself around his right fist and it froze as hard as steel. He punched Gabe in the face breaking his nose.**

Ares nodded in approval, "Break the fat pigs neck," he growled. For once, no one chided Ares for his comment.

**The ugly pig growled. "Why you insolent little brat."**

**He rammed his brass knuckles at Percy's chest**

Ares snorted, "What a girl, has to use knuckles to fight".

**but the remaining water suspended in the air enclosed the little boy yet again in a thick impenetrable glacial armor. **

"Whoa Uncle P, he can transform water in into ice," Hermes looked to Poseidon with a frown.

Poseidon was worried, what was different with the Percy in that Universe? No child of his has ever had such a powerful manifestation of their powers.

**The temperature in the room began to drop considerably. The knuckles bounced off harmlessly at Percy's protective armour.**

**Percy got a wild gleam in his eyes.**

Piper shivered at seeing the look, she only saw that on Percy's face when he was fighting someone he _really_ hated. She looked at the twins, a sigh escaped her mouth. Luckily, Percy wasn't here right now.

**He sneered at his stepdad and started pounding his face with his water-hardened fist. Her mother tried to stop him but she was too weak to call for her son's name. She started to crawl to his enraged son. Blood spurted from the face of the badly beaten man.**

The males in the room smiled cruelly at the image of the fat pig lying in a pool of his own blood.

**Something weird happened.**

**Without warning, three flying women with bat like leathery wings and glowing red eyes burst in their door. **

"HADES!" Poseidon bellowed at his brother, who just shrugged and put his hands up into the air exasperatedly.

"What did you expect me to do brother, you two broke your oaths and were let off while I had to be forced to hide my children away for 50 years. I think that I am entitled to a little retribution.

Demeter frowned, "Even so, he was just a child Hades".

Hades snorted, "My children lost their mother even younger than Perseus".

**Each of the three bared their yellow fangs with hatred. They were specifically eyeing Percy. His mother stared in shock knowing who the three was. This was the time she was afraid to come, the time they would discover her son. Percy stop beating Gabe's deformed face and fell unconscious. Even though Percy wanted him dead, his deathly glare shifted to the three old hags in the air.**

**Percy's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself and ran to his mother's side. He stood protectively in front of her. **

Hera smiled then looked at her two sons accusingly, "Why can't you boys be more like young Perseus here," but there was a teasing quality to her voice and a mischievous twinkle was visible in her eyes.

**The fear he felt from Gabe was nothing compared to these three Furies from his Greek mythology book but they couldn't be real. He glanced at his mother but her expression wasn't the same as his. She knew something he didn't.**

**Heck, they were even more frightening in personal and Percy preferred the Furies in his book; he was certain it won't tear him to pieces.**

"Oh they won't I told them to bring you to me so I could talk to you personally," Hades said nonchalantly.

"Suure, a talk," Hermes said sarcastically. Hades glared at him.

**"Percy…" her mom said weakly. "Run, save yourself. They were after you."**

**"No mom," Percy stood defiantly facing the Furies that are growling at him with distaste. "I won't leave you here."**

Hestia smiled, "He's such a loving boy, not leaving his mother behind even when faced with a fury."

Ares started to clean his fingernails with a knife, " That's stupid, he's going to die." He yelped as an arrow flew across his face, leaving a deep red gash and knocking his knife out of his hand.

Artemis watched her arrow embed itself into Ares's throne with deep satisfaction.

"Fuck off Santa Claus," Ares put flipped the bird at her while healing his bloodied cheek.

**The Fury in the middle stepped forward. "Do you think you could hide forever, honey?" It hissed.**

**Perplexed, Percy tried to command the water like he had previously done but failed. He was exhausted. The adrenaline rush he felt was gone.**

"It is very hard to maintain control over water like that without training," Poseidon said.

**"I'm sorry Percy…" Her mother said, tears falling freely down her face. She took a shiny red stone from her pocket and smashed it on the floor. "I really don't want to lose you but…I think I'm just selfish."**

The mothers in the room felt their hearts being tugged at that statement. "You are not selfish Sally, never say that," Demeter said with conviction.

Poseidon was more concerned about the red stone she had smashed on the floor, it certainly wasn't from him.

**"Mom! What are you talking about?" He asked. Percy could have asked her mother more but two Furies assaulted them. Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. There stood a woman, about twenty-five wearing a brown robe with a scarf wrap around her head. She was holding an iron staff.**

"Hey look Aunt Hestia your entrance into the story has arrived," Apollo pointed at the book.

The woman in mention smiled mischievously, "It looks like I would be raining on your parade brother," she looked at Hades, who just crossed his arms with a huff.

**The beautiful woman had mousy-brown hair and red eyes. Percy blinked. Is it fire that seemed to dance in her eyes? Instead of being frightened by the sight, Percy felt the tension wash off his trembling body.**

Everyone smiled at that, Hestia just had that effect on everyone. That was why she was everyone's favourite Olympian.

**Suddenly flames erupted in front of them, forcing the Furies to back away from their targets. **

"You've just got burned!" Apollo yelled, making a lot of people smile at that.

**The woman smiled warmly at Percy and looked a little sad to his mom.**

**"Alecto," The woman called. The Fury in the middle hissed. "I suggest you leave the boy and his mother to me."**

"She isn't going to like that," Hades muttered.

**"No!" The Fury, Alecto snarled. "You have nothing to do with this goddess. It was a direct order from Lord Hades. We are here to bring this boy to his fate. You shall not interfere."**

Hestia had an unreadable expression on her face, "I hope that she doesn't make me resort to violence".

**"You and your sisters know me that I really don't fight or resort to violence," The goddess stated calmly. "But I'm telling you, the boy's safety is now my responsibility. And as much as I hated to say it, you know that my brother wouldn't like it if you try to attack or upset me. Leave now and I swear on the Styx that I would explain everything to my brother about this."**

Hades had a stony expression on his face; hopefully Alecto wouldn't be stupid and try to attack his sister. If she did…

**Thunder rumbled from the distance.**

**The Furies let a low growl. They nodded gravely and was soon engulfed by shadows and disappeared. The woman turned to face Percy who had been hugging his mom for dear life.**

**"Percy," His mom said, the goddess was by her side healing her wounds from Gabe's beating. "I would like to introduce you to someone."**

"This might be too much to process. I know it was a bit much for me to process," Piper said

Apollo cleared his throat and put on a fake smile, "Hi Percy did you know that the Greek Gods are real, they're living high up above the Empire State Building on the 600th floor. What? Monsters are real too and guess what, they're gonna try to eat or kill you every step of the way".

"Don't be such a idot Apollo, obviously it's not going to be like that" Artemis said.

**"How could they be true? They were from my books. Is this a dream? How could I beaten smelly Gabe like that? Am I abnormal? I know I'm a troubled kid like anyone call me but this is crazy.**

Hephaestus snorted, "I wish you were just a troubled kid child. Sadly you are a demigod".

**Who is she? How did she appear out of nowhere? Why she is here?" Percy fired his questions simultaneously. The woman chuckled and his mother shook her head.**

**"All of your questions will be answered my dear boy," Her mother reassured him. She looked at Percy seriously. "Percy, meet your aunt, Lady Hestia."**

**Percy's eyes widened. He looked at the woman in disbelief. "Lady Hestia? You mean the goddess of the hearth? But gods and goddesses are…" He trailed off.**

Hermes put a hand to his chest, "Not real? I am honestly very offended," he sniffed pretentiously. "After all, we are sitting right here listening to your story".

**"No Percy," Hestia said kindly. "As you can see, I'm real."**

"Luke, I am your father," Hermes said in his best Darth Vader voice.

Apollo put on a deeply pained expression," NO, That's impossible. NOOO," he dragged out the last word.

A loud smack could be heard resonating throughout the room, "Arty, oww"…

**He stood up to bow but Hestia raised her hand to stop him. "There is no need to bow to me Percy. You are my nephew and to answer your question, I am here since your mother called me and incidentally accepted my help."**

**"Help?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Hestia nodded. "You have to come with me Percy. When your mother called me using the red gem, it only meant that she had agreed to give the responsibility of protecting you to me."**

"Why would you give Sally the stone in the first place," Athena asked.

"Perhaps I had met her before this and I gave her my help," Hestia shrugged, she didn't really know either.

**Percy was about to protest when his mom put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Percy but I tried to protect you and keep you away from the misery of being a Half-Blood. Now that they have discovered you, I have no choice but to call Lady Hestia. She will help you; she will be your guardian now. You are better to be with her than me or to the summer camp I always told you about. Promise me that you'll come and follow her and believe what she will tell you about."**

**"But mom," Percy complained. "How about you? I don't want to leave you alone especially with him!" He spat pointing at his stepfather sprawled at the floor.**

Apollo frowned," I wouldn't have left my mother with an ugly pig like him either".

**"I don't think I'll ever repeat this, as much as I hate violence I think I could make an exception to this man who treated you terribly." Hestia said with disdain looking at the bloody figure of Gabe. "Alecto, I know you're still here. I think it would be a just compensation if you take this horrible man with you."**

A sarcastic smile graced Hades's face once again, oh he had so much _fun_ with that man.

**Percy heard a soft growling and Gabe was swallowed by shadows. The boy gulped.**

**Hestia and Percy's mom had a silent conversation. 'It's time Sally Jackson.'**

Apollo put his fingers on his temple and focused his gaze to Hermes.

"Dude, what are you doing"?

"Trying to see if I could talk telepathically".

After a long time Apollo spoke up again, "Can you hear what I am saying," he yelled to Hermes.

"No."

* * *

That had stopped Apollo from trying ever again, fifty years later he would still flinch in pain, the pain of failure. Apollo never achieved telepathic communication.

* * *

(_Meanwhile at the present)_

Hades was having a staring contest with Zeus,"_Do you think we should tell Apollo how to do it." _He glanced over to Apollo, who had streams of sweat running down his face as he told to talk telepathically to Hermes.

The three brothers had figured out telepathic communication a few millennia ago. They just had never bothered to tell anyone else.

Zeus shook his head, "Nah".

**His mom nodded sadly but seemed to understand that it's the right time to tell him the truth. Hestia snapped her fingers and a photo appeared in Percy's hand. It was a picture of boy and a familiar looking woman, his mom.**

**"You were three when the picture was taken." His mom said a little depressed. "That was your mom."**

Athena was confused, she looked over to Poseidon,"His mother?"

Poseidon was as equally befuddled,"I honestly do not know, Sally looks the same, except younger," he declared.

**"My mom?" Percy looked at her incredulously. "Seriously mom? The way you've said it's like this one is my mother while you are not. You haven't change a bit from the photo, just younger."**

**Sally smiled sadly remembering the woman in the photo. "That woman is my twin sister, Sarah Jackson. We are identical twins. She is your real mother. **

"WHAT!" Was the reaction shared by all the Olympians in the room, they all looked at Poseidon. His face was as white as a sheet while his mouth hung agape.

"I-I honestly do not know what has happened here," he stammered out.

**She died protecting you when you are five." She stated while on the brink of tears.**

**"What?!" Percy asked knitting his eyebrows.**

"That's what we said," Apollo said with widened eyes.

**Sally's fear was dawning upon her again. She doesn't want her adopted son or technically her nephew to hate her. "She is your real mother, my twin sister." She repeated.**

"Twin… sister." Poseidon was in shock, Sally never had any siblings. If Sarah was Percy's mother did that mean that in that universe he was not in love with Sally, but with Sarah?

Piper kept silent throughout all this, Percy had already told her all this but hearing first-hand made her think about it. She stole a look at Artemis, so in this universe Percy didn't rescue her, that was a shame. It wasn't exactly like Piper could help her fall in love in a book character.

**"But why you didn't tell me when I was younger?" Percy asked his tone rising. "I could have understood."**

"Telling a child that the woman that has cared for them their whole lives is not in fact their mother is very stressful on their psyche. Sometimes the child grows resentful of the fact that the person caring for them is not their mother. Even more so in this case, the child has to be confronted with the fact that the person in front of them looks like their mother but is in fact his aunt," Dionysius drawled. Seeing the surprised looks at the fact he actually said something intelligent. "I am the god of madness. Psychology does fall under my domain," he said with a roll of his eyes.

**"I wanted to but I cannot." Sally answered sincerely not meeting the eyes of her son/nephew. "Sarah entrusted me to take care of you. I love you like you came from me. I guess I don't want you to resent me. I fear that you will be angry with me and you will leave me to look for your father."**

"See what I mean," Dionysius pointed at the book.

"Good on ya drunk," Ares said.

**Percy softened, he couldn't be mad at his mom. He loved her so much.**

There were 'Aww's from the women in the room except for Artemis, who was busy thinking.

'_He is the first male that I have seen that loves his 'mother' unconditionally. Perseus has done well so far, he has shown that he is strong, brave, humble, beautiful, has those amazing sea-green- wait what am I doing?' She mentally slapped herself, 'Bad Artemis, you can't start to actually like a man. Let alone a book character from another universe'!_

Aphrodite was giggling behind her hand, oh Pertemiswas absolutely amazing. From now on it's going to be her OTP!

**He hugged his mom. "Don't say that mom; I love you even if you're not my birth mother. You are my mom. You raised me to be a good kid even if I am not that good." He said with a goofy grin. "But thank you for telling me. I wouldn't and couldn't hate you."**

"What a beautiful moment," Hestia said sincerely.

**Hestia smiled sadly watching the two in their mother-son moment. It would be the last time they would spend that kind of bountiful time. Hades already knew about the boy's existence, only a small matter of time and Zeus and Poseidon would know about him too. The goddess of the heart wasn't worried about Hades since his brother wouldn't dare touch the boy she announced to protect. **

There were snickers across the room and well-disguised coughs at Hades, whose pale face was turning abnormally red.

Apollo coughed loudly, "Whipped by your own sister!"

Next to him Artemis's trained ears picked up the cough, "What was that I just heard Apollo? Better not have been something about sisters," she smiled sweetly, although Apollo could see through it with ease.

Beads of sweat started to swim down his face and his face had turned deadly white, "Nothing, I didn't say anything sis," he forced out a laugh. "Why would I say something about sisters, I mean I love my sisters," he stammered quickly.

Besides him, Hermes was laughing his head off.

**Poseidon wouldn't dare to harm his son. Zeus on the other hand, would do everything so he could destroy the child. **

A mountain of glares were all sent Zeus's way, who just put his hand up into the air, "What? If I can't have my child then neither can Poseidon," he whined.

His wife next to him was giving him a dirty look, "You're the biggest hypocrite on the planet Zeus".

**The great prophecy mentioned Olympus downfall by the choice of Half-Blood and as of the moment Percy was the one still alive.**

**He pulled away and frowned. "I thought you said my father is lost in the sea. Do you know who my father is?" **

"Bro… we should have saved our Darth Vader scene for this," Hermes said to Apollo.

"We should have brah, we should have," Apollo nodded sagely.

**He asked hopefully even though he was mad at his real father. He still wanted to know about him although he already had a bad feeling who his father was.**

"I'll give you a hint, he can't go to sleep unless he wears his Little Mermaid pyjamas to bed," Hades said. Laughs broke out through the room at the Sea God.

Next to him Poseidon was red with embarrassment, "I thought we agreed that you won't ever mention that," he hissed to Hades.

Apollo was rolling on the floor laughing,"Hahaha, Little Mermaid pyjamas. What's next a Nemo plushie"?

"It's not a plushie!" Poseidon said indignantly. If possible, that had made Apollo laugh even louder.

Eventually Apollo got up from the floor and wiped a tear from his eye, "Ok you can continue on now dad".

**Sally nodded. "I do. But I think you knew him already Percy. He was Lady Hestia's brother. You share the same powers with him."**

**"Poseidon," Percy growled in anger. "He was a god but why does he leave my mom like that? Did he not even bother to check on her when she was pregnant?"**

Poseidon frowned, "I always check on my kids. Why am I different in that universe," he pondered

**Sally tensed while Hestia was a sad. **_**It's time for him to know what happened. **_

"You see Percy when a mummy and daddy love each other very much-ow," Apollo scowled and rubbed his head.

"Obviously they aren't talking about that Apollo".

**The goddess thought and she spoke to Sally's mind. 'I'll be the one to tell him Sally. It's still a touchy subject to you as it involves people closest to your heart.'**

**Sally smiled gratefully at Hestia and turn to Percy.**

**"Please Percy," Sally pleaded. "Let Lady Hestia explain. Sarah told her everything when they first met. I can't bear to see you like that. Even the memories are rather hard for me." She said as a new batch of tears fell. Percy wiped it with his thumb.**

**Hestia had teary red eyes as well which surprised Percy. Fire was hot right or maybe it was just the goddess eyes that looked like dancing flames. Cozy.**

Everybody studied Hestia's eyes a bit more closely, huh it did look like dancing flames.

**The goddess cleared her throat and began. "My brother, Poseidon fell in love with Sally, your real mother's twin and the one you call mom today. Sarah told me about this."**

"Wait what?" Apollo was seriously confused, he turned to Poseidon and pointed at the book, "If you loved Sally then…" he trailed off.

"Let us read and find out Apollo," Hephaestus said.

**Percy looked at his mom for confirmation. "Is it true that Poseidon loved you?" Sally flinched. She hated the reminder of that mistake.  
**

Poseidon was hurt, a mistake? Was that all he was to Sally?

**"Yes" was all she said.**

**"Then how? How I was…" Percy trailed off. His mom and real mom are **_**identical **_**twins. Could it be? No…it couldn't be.**

Poseidon had widened eyes as he realised what happened between him and Sarah, "Oh no"…

**Hestia nodded confirming his thoughts. "When Poseidon visited Sally in her cabin in Montauk, he thought it was Sally since he saw her enter it but the truth is it was Sarah Jackson. She slept in the bed a little tired. They had a beach party in there and Sarah was a bit tipsy…" The goddess stopped taking a quick glance at her listeners.**

Everyone had sent looks of pity or understanding to Poseidon as they realised what happened.

Artemis however was outraged, she stood up from a throne, "Why are we sending looks of pity or compassion to this rapist," she roared out.

Hestia looked at her sadly, "Sit down niece, the truth of the matter is not very far away".

Artemis sat down reluctantly, but still maintained her glare at Poseidon.

**Percy was shaking in anger because of the revelation. "He raped her!" He roared.**

"See!" Artemis objected.

"Sis calm down. It will be revealed in a bit," Apollo tried appealingly.

**"It was entirely my fault." Sally blurted out dejectedly looking down in shame. **

Artemis knitted her eyebrows in confusion, how could it be Sally's fault when Poseidon forced himself on her.

**"Poseidon never knew I had a twin since he never saw us together. The only difference Sarah and I had is that I always spent my time near the sea while she spend her time in the forest camping. We are together since there was a friendly party between our writers club and I was away to get something back from our apartment."**

**Percy shook his head. "No mom, it's not your fault but his. Why would he enter the cabin in the first place? Whether it was you or mother Sarah, it was unreasonable. He still forced himself on her."**

"My point exactly," Artemis said again.

"Wait sis, just a bit further".

**"You don't understand Percy," Sally cried. "It was the night that I felt giving myself to Poseidon as his lover. **

Artemis's eyes widened when she finally realised what had happened. She looked over to Poseidon apologetically, "I'm sorry uncle, I was rash in condemning you".

Poseidon waved it off, "It's quite all right niece".

**I called him and told him I was ready but he said that he will be a bit late but he was elated. While waiting, I momentarily forget that Poseidon was coming since I had so much fun with my sister in our party. Sarah dismissed herself and went to rest. It was my fault. When Poseidon finally arrived inside the cabin, he thought it was me all the time."**

**"But still it's—"Percy refuted but was interrupted by Hestia.**

**The goddess sighed. "I know it will be hard for you Percy but I hope you understand. If Poseidon knew about it he would stopped himself. **

Poseidon nodded, if he knew that Sally had a twin he would have stopped himself. He would never knowingly force himself upon woman.

**He never had a lover for several decades and he is one of the few gods I knew that had truly loved their mortal partners. **

"Sally was truly a queen among the mortals," Poseidon said, a tad wishfully.

**If he knew that you're his son, he will help you. He was a caring father and I can tell you this since I know my siblings very well."**

**Percy nodded reluctantly but still he was fuming inwardly about his father.**

Poseidon nodded in acceptance, "I'll understand if he hates me, after all I didn't even noticed he existed".

**Hestia continued. "Sarah chose not to tell anyone because she didn't want to hurt Sally as she knew that Sally loved Poseidon too. After several days, Poseidon assumed that what happened isn't fruitful because he doesn't see any changes from Sally. Of course he doesn't know that it was Sarah. Sarah left before the signs of her bearing a child shows and told Sally an excuse for being away. Still, Poseidon visited Sally whenever she came to the beach every time until you came with your stepfather. My brother thought Sally had found a new lover and he sadly accepted the fact that he will not have a demigod child from Sally. He didn't recognize your scent because of Gabe. His foul smell covered the scent of the sea. From that day, Poseidon never wandered to the mortal world unless was called."**

Athena looked at her rival, who was looking quite distressed at the fact that his son might hate him. "This woman must have really affected you for you to stop venturing into the mortal world," she mused, but Poseidon didn't seemed to have heard her.

**Percy looked at his mom expectantly. "Is that the reason why you married him?"**

"Why else would someone marry an ugly walrus like him," Aphrodite scrunched up her face.

**Sally nodded. "I love you and I love my sister dearly. I promise myself that I'll protect you even if it means I have to leave Poseidon. I know it's heartbreaking for both of us but you reminded me of Sarah and Poseidon. The two people I loved the most until you become my son."**

Piper smiled, "Percy did really love Sally. He said that he was truly grateful that Sally was there in his life".

**He held his mom tight and didn't letting her go. She had sacrificed a lot for him. Even his real mom had sacrificed to keep his mom Sally happy. Percy still didn't know whether to forgive Poseidon or not. After all, it was him who made his two moms' life miserable.**

Poseidon looked at the floor dejectedly, "You can hate me Percy, I would not blame you if you hate me".

His two brothers looked at each other worryingly, the last time Poseidon got this moody a whole freshwater lake turned into the saltiest water form on earth. It was now called The Dead Sea.

**Percy straightened up and looked at his aunt. "How…How did she die?" he asked the question quietly. His mom Sally said she died protecting him.**

**"She died from a mortal wound. I found her in the woods somewhere in California, **

"What was the wound from," Poseidon asked dejectedly.

Zeus skimmed through to the bottom of the chapter, "I don't know, it doesn't tell us".

**I offered my help but she refused. Like all mothers, she wanted you to live a normal life. Since my domain involves home and family, I granted the wishes of your mother and I sent you back to Sally. I explained everything to Sally and gave this red stone to call for me once your powers started showing or when monsters started to attack. As you can see, the more you become aware of your lifeline, the stronger your scent becomes especially you're a son of one of my brothers: The Big Three."**

Hera looked to Hestia, "Well this explains why you helped Sally with the red stone. It was truly admirable of you to do that sister," Hera smiled.

Hestia blushed, "Well it wasn't like I was going to leave someone to die".

**Percy didn't press any further but he knew that her real mother was brave and caring. "Will the monsters leave my mom alone if I'm not here?"**

"Yes they will. Monsters tend to avoid mortals unless they are with demigods," Athena said.

**Hestia studied Percy. He had such a devotion to his loved one. "Yes, monsters avoid mortals unless they are with demigods. **

"Woah, déjà vu," Apollo said.

"It seems like you and Hestia are very much in sync," Aphrodite said to Athena.

**That is one of the reasons why it would be a good choice to come with me."**

**"It's for the better Percy," Sally whispered to his ear. "She will take care of you like you aren't away from me."**

**"So Percy will you come with me?" said the goddess looking at Percy "Even though you have choice whether to go or not, I doubt your mother would like the latter."**

"Of course not, mothers would only want what's best for their child," Hera said.

**One look from his mother, Percy knew what to do.**

"Percy is still a mummy's boy even back home," Piper said. Snickers were heard throughout the room at that comment.

**Percy was still unsure but asked. "What will happen to my mom?"**

"She would be fine Percy," Hestia affirmed.

**Hestia smiled at Percy's love for his mother. "I'll watch over her too but she will do fine even without my help. She is a strong woman, Percy." Percy seemed to contemplate his decision.**

**"Can I visit my mom sometimes?" Percy said while Hestia smiled at him.**

"Of course, I am not going to restrict you from doing so".

**"You can Percy; I'm not going to restrain you from doing so. I'm only going to ensure that you are safe and you'll be ready for the future as a demigod. I have to keep my promise to your mother."**

"Aunt Hestia, stop ruining the book for us," Apollo whined childishly.

**Percy was satisfied; maybe a few visits wouldn't hurt him that much.**

**After Sally Jackson surrendered her status as Percy's guardian, she kissed his forehead and bid goodbye to his son. Percy will always be his son as Percy still considered her as his mother. Hestia blessed her to ensure that she could start anew and manipulating the mist so everyone in the area would forget about her vile ex-husband.**

Piper wrinkled her nose in disgust, "As if anyone would be wanting to remember that poor excuse for a human being." There were a few murmurs in agreement.

**"Before I forgot my dear boy," Sally got up and searched her bag and handed him out a white envelope. "Happy 9th birthday Percy!"**

Apollo whooped from his throne and started to sing, "It's my birthday~ It's my birthday ~I'mma spend my money".

Zeus frowned, "Apollo sit back down".

"Yes sir," he sat back down with a heavy sigh.

Ares snorted, "Daddy's bitch," he ducked as several arrows were sent his way.

**Percy got a confused look.**

**"That envelope contains a letter from my twin, your mother Sarah. She wrote it when you were four. I haven't read it since it was yours, she put an instruction when you should read it but it'll be up to you. I was going to reveal the truth to you today but we were interrupted. Remember what I taught you about many things and don't be a hard kid on Lady Hestia. I know you'll be a good hero Percy."**

"The very best hero," Poseidon said with a smile. His brothers grudgingly agreed, it was nice to see their brother back to normal.

**Percy smiled and a tear rolled down his cheeks.**

**Hestia gave Sally an appreciative nod. She placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and the two vanished into flames. They arrived in a clearing with nothing but a campfire. The faint sound of falling water could be heard and the stars in clear night sky were twinkling brightly.**

Artemis was feeling nostalgic, she vaguely remembered going to somewhere like that in the 60's.

**The goddess sat by a log near the fire and gestured Percy to sit with her. Percy's jaw dropped seeing her aunt, younger and smaller—she looked the same age as him. Hestia chuckled. "I'm a goddess Percy and I prefer this form."**

"Although I sometimes appear in my adult form, like I am now," she finished.

Apollo leaned over to Hermes, "Wow bro, that's really freaky." Hermes nodded in agreement.

**"Oh" Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**Hestia poked the flames with her iron staff. "This place was Sarah's favorite camping site. The first time I met her, she already knew I was a goddess."**

**Percy listened attentively wanting to learn more about her real mother. "Sally was a clear-sighted mortal. She was able to see through the mist, that was why she attracted Poseidon and I think your mother told you about it from her stories. Sarah was one too but there is something Sally didn't know about her twin."**

Apollo sighed,"Poor Perce, he always has to be burdened with secrets".

**He scrunched his eyebrows. Why his life is full of secrets? **

Apollo blushed as Hermes said to him, "Bro, you and Perce think the same".

**He let his aunt continue. "Sarah is not just a clear-sighted mortal. That is a reason why you are stronger than a normal child of Poseidon. The powers you had showed a while ago aren't natural. It came from you mother. The truth is, she was….."**

"Well, what happened next?" Athena asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Zeus shrugged, "Nothing, it just goes back to Artemis's current point of view". Groans of disbelief were heard from the other Olympians, they wanted to know dammit!

* * *

**Artemis narrowed her yes in confusion. She was caught off from the memories of Percy and the question was why she was seeing his memories when in fact she was trying to read his thoughts? Is he thinking about that right now?**

"Yes, I wonder why," Hera trailed off, looking at her sister.

Hestia smiled, "Artemis needed to trust Percy. I wasn't going to let his privacy be purposely invaded".

**The moon goddess plopped down to her bed to rest. Apparently, she claimed the bed hers and reading the memories of the boy was tiring. She remembered she wasn't fully recovered yet. She wasn't fond much of the boy but she contemplated her judgment. Maybe he was different, he had such a rough life and Hestia was his new guardian. Hestia said he was stronger than a normal child of the sea which would be a great problem in Olympus if her paranoid father knew about it. No wonder why Hestia kept him away. Of all gods and goddesses, Artemis didn't want to offend Hestia. She was her favorite and it's because of many things traced all the way back several millennia.**

"Yep, many many things traced back so long ago," Apollo stretched out each word slowly.

"Probably the author couldn't be bothered to find out the reasons why," Athena sighed disbelievingly.

**When she glanced back at the boy, he was sleeping peacefully in his study, still holding the photo. With a muffled mind, she fell asleep again. She was intrigued by this boy: he was powerful based on her memories but he was entirely different one way or the other from most boys.**

Piper stared deviously at Artemis, yep definitely intrigued.

**Artemis leaped up with a cry of alarm the next morning when she half-opened her eyes and noticed someone seating right beside her bed. She was about to shot that someone when she recognized the person in her bed.**

Apollo laughed, "Wouldn't what to shoot that person, hey sis," he turned to Artemis, who just grumbled and looked away.

**A nine year old girl was seated calmly and had a devious smile on her face. "Good morning niece."**

Apollo had a cheeky smile on his face, "Probably thought that it was Percy trying to talk advantage of her".

**"I'm sorry about that Aunt Hestia, what are you doing here? I thought the boy had taken advantage on me while I'm sleeping." Artemis replied.**

Artemis turned red at being called out by her brother while Hermes laughed , was she so easy to read?

**"I don't mind Artemis," Hestia replied reassuringly. "But I tell you, Percy would never do that."**

**"How could you be so sure?" Artemis retorted. "He is a boy."**

Artemis shook her head and told her counterpart, "Not at all, he has proved himself to be quite different from other males. I think he deserves our trust".

"You do realise that you are defending a boy from yourself right?" Apollo said hesitantly.

Artemis looked away to the floor, "He isn't that bad," she murmured.

"What"?

"I said that he isn't that bad!" She shouted out. Seeing everyone's gaze on her she blushed and quickly told her father, "Quick, read on".

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who was avoiding his gaze. _'There is something I am missing here'_.

**Hestia shook his head and there is a different glint in her flame-red eyes. "I didn't let you look at his memories for nothing."**

"No such thing as a free lunch," Athena quoted.

**Artemis eyes widened. "That was you? No wonder I saw his memories instead of his thoughts."**

**The goddess of the hearth nodded. "It's to ensure that you can trust him. After all he saved you."**

"That's it, Aunt Hestia you are not allowed to talk for the rest of this chapter," Apollo yelled.

"There's only a few lines left," Zeus informed his son.

"Oh, poop".

**"Maybe," The maiden goddess replied simply. Curiosity got the best of Artemis, she began. "Sarah, his real mother…I'd like to know what special about her that made the boy so strong."**

Hermes grinned and looked at Apollo before clearing his throat and putting on a serious face," Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level"?

Apollo removes his glasses and crushes it, "It's over 9000!" he roars out.

The Olympians look at the pair like they've grown a second head.

"Idiots," Artemis scowled.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in the Real World…)_

The author was currently raging about the fact that the Olympians have never watched DBZ.

"Didn't Uncle Rick let you guys watch DBZ?"

The spirit Zeus floated up from the laptop,"Nah he mainly kept us in his laptop and went to watch 'Friends' instead.

The spirit of Apollo was singing: _The Friends Opening Theme song._

The author was currently pissed off and closed his laptop in anger. "Freaking uninstalling this game. Uncle Rick can't understand modern culture but can danced pretty well in his movie".

The author knelt down to the floor and prayed, "I'm sorry I failed you Colonel Sanders. You are my beloved leader, KFC is my religion. All hail the Kentucky Fried Chicken".

* * *

**Hestia thought for a while and an idea came to her. Artemis gave her a questioning look.**

**"I'll tell you everything if you help me." Hestia offered.**

"Bribery, the best kind of motivation," Ares grinned.

**Artemis was confused but agreed. "As long as it is within my ability..."**

"IS IT? IS IT REALLY?," Hermes shook Apollo madly.

**"You see niece, I really need someone to help me…" Hestia said reluctantly but forced herself to say it. "I need someone to train Percy. He was training for 3 years under Hephaestus automatons but it will not be enough. **

Hephaestus bristled at his automations being called weak, Hestia sent him a apologetic look.

**I need someone who had experience and is a good fighter."**

**"Someone?" Artemis asked nervously.**

"Oh no," Artemis groaned and put her face in her hands. She would have to train Perseus, what if she developed feelings for him along the way? _No. Stop, you will not think about that. It would be purely platonic relationship._

Piper looked at her mother mischievously, who grinned and nodded. If Percy ever arrived here, oh there would be so much fun.

**"I think you're the most suitable person to train him."**

"Oh snap," Apollo said.

Zeus looked up and sighed, "That's the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next"?

Hestia raised her hand, "I will".

* * *

**AN: Yeah that bit was pretty random wasn't it :). Lols I did that for lols, honest. It was pretty funny right?**

**I hope you guys liked the 11k chapter I popped out, double the word amount of the original chapter.**

**Yes I brought Piper into the game because I felt there needed to be a bit more spice in the story. I had thought of putting Percy in but I felt like there would be a problem concerning his attitude towards Apollo. **

**I'm not going to update for a least a week, reading fanfics are honestly a hard gig (or is it just me). Though if I get a massive amount of reviews, say like we reach up to 30 reviews I might work faster.**

**I talking to you all 450 people who read my story and didn't review. But thanks to the people who favourited/followed and reviewed. **

**I used to be like youse. I was lazy asshole who didn't review after blitzing through 500k+ of words. So I guess it must be karma, lols. Its fine though, DON't REVIEW ( Does reverse psychology work?)**

**But please Read and Review. Tell me if you want Percy in the Story and which Percy do you want in it?**

**If you guys got time please check out my Oneshot and REVIEW on it. I've only got 4 reviews (is that a lot?). Idk .**

**Yeah just review this and read my oneshot if you can. **

**-TheLastInspiration.**

PS: I love you guys, really. And no KFC is not my religion


	3. Chapter 3-Proposition

Hestia cleared her throat and began, "**Chapter 3: Proposition".**

**"I think you're the most suitable person to train him." Hestia said throwing Artemis a hopeful look. The goddess of the hearth knew that her man-hating niece would not agree with her proposition but she had to make her accept the deal. If necessary, she will use some of her hidden cards in case Artemis openly refused.**

"Oh ho, Aunt Hestia you are one sneaky goddess," Hermes whistled. He could learn a lot from her

"I aim to please Hermes".

**The maiden goddess of the hunt jaw dropped. The bad intuition she had felt before had come true.**

Apollo took out his iPhone, which was currently emitting a high pitch beep,"Arhh, Arty's horny boy alarm's gone off," he panicked.

"What the hell is that," Hermes yelled.

Apollo shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh the alarm only goes off if Arty starts to detect above Kayne West levels of horniness around her," he explained.

His sister face's now resembled a tomato, she got off her throne and proceeded to bash the shit out of her twin.

"Not the face-AH YOU'VE HIT MY FACE".

Artemis then proceeded to swing her leg back, Apollo saw what was going to happen and started to beg her to stop. Tears and snot were now running now his face, his nose was dislocated and his right eye was starting to bruise. "NOT THE BALLS PLEASE SIS," he held his hands above his balls.

Once again Zeus had to come to Apollo's rescue," ARTEMIS, NO fighting in the council room," he reminded her. Artemis stopped herself from destroying her brother's chance of procreating and sat back down on her throne with a smirk.

Apollo however was a different story, he was almost dead and lying on the floor bleeding his heart out. "Help me," he groaned out.

Hermes sighed heavily; he got off his throne and crouched next to Apollo. "Now this might hurt at the beginning. But remember, you've got to swallow or you'll choke." Then he got out a whole bunch of Ambrosia and shoved it into Apollo's throat forcefully.

Hestia continued reading as the Ambrosia worked its magic.

**"What?!" Artemis asked indignantly. "Aunt Hestia, that's a crazy proposal. He is a boy. He may be different like what you told me or what I've seen from his memories but still he is one I despise with passion. I could help you in some other way but not to train him!"**

"We all know that you don't _despise _him Artemis," Aphrodite said while powdering her face.

Piper watched Artemis with an amused smile. Artemis had got a hunting knife out and began sharpening it, _really_ hard.

**Artemis eyed Hestia suspiciously. Her aunt remained calm and collected as if whether she agrees or not, she would end up agreeing. She pondered her thoughts.**_** Aunt Hestia sure had been holding onto a lot of secrets.**_

Ares snorted, "What's next? She isn't really a virgin," he flinched as a sickly sweet smile was sent his way. Hestia's eyes had turned into hellfire but a smile was on her face- that had made it even scarier.

"Ares, please refrain yourself from making such crude comments again".

He started to sweat and managed to stammer out,"Yes Aunt Hestia." Snickers were heard from around the room.

**Hestia sighed. "I guess I won't tell you about her mother then."**

"Sneaky Aunt Hestia, like a fishermen luring in the fish," Hermes quipped.

Apollo had managed to sit back down on his throne a while ago, "Knowing sis she'll probably relent".

Artemis glared at her brother, it wasn't her fault she was a naturally curious person dammit!

**Artemis bit her lower lip. She wanted to know more about his mother. "Is there any other thing you need aside from training him?" She asked.**

**Hestia ignored her and sighed again but this time louder. She wiped a fake tear. "I see. I thought you would want to agree since he saved you and you seem to trust him. I really don't have a choice then. Maybe I'll ask Hermes, Apollo or even Ares to train him. Sadly if I do, there is a high possibility that they could corrupt the only man you seem to be acceptable—"**

Hermes got off his throne and started bowing to Hestia, "I'm not worthy," he said.

That line had grabbed Artemis's attention; she perked her head up and started to worry. _What if he gets corrupted by those pigs._

**"No!" Artemis interrupted screaming in protest. "Please Aunt Hestia, not those man whores especially Ares. **

"Don't hate the player hate the game," Ares said. All three maiden goddess narrowed their eyes at him.

**The boy is somewhat tolerable and he is the first one that seems different from his species. I don't want to see him be added in the population of vile, disgusting, unfaithful, deceitful….and cheating pigs." The huntress rattled listing everything she loathed about men.**

"Woah, that sounds like a personal problem sis," Apollo put his hands up and sent a smile to his twin.

"It is the truth Apollo," Artemis said irately.

**"So you're going to train Percy?" Hestia asked as she smiled at what Artemis had said. She knew that Artemis would agree anytime soon.**

"You are quite formidable with your words Aunt Hestia," Athena said.

Hestia paused and smiled," The Pen is Mightier than the Sword," she quoted.

Athena beamed, "Indeed".

**"Uhm…No?" Artemis squeaked. Normally, the brave maiden doesn't squeak but when your favourite aunt was torturing you with words and you don't want to get on her bad side, what can you expect? **

"Aww, does the little hunter have trouble with big words," Ares mocked in a sing-song voice.

Hephaestus scoffed, "I wouldn't talk Ares, my 7 year old son knows better English then you." There were a lot of laughs around the room

Ares growled at Hephaestus, "I'll watch your back if I were you cripple," he muttered under his breath.

**"I just can't fathom the idea of training a boy."**

"Well that's a big improvement. Before she couldn't even fathom the idea of looking at a boy," Apollo said.

Artemis's face grew red, "That never happened," she hissed angrily.

"Right of course. Never happened," Apollo nodded sagely.

**Hestia looked at her and her smile grew bigger. Her niece was already giving in. **

"Bow before me peasant," Hermes said in a deep voice.

**"You said he is somewhat tolerable and the first that hadn't shown any trait you hated. I can clearly see that you have trusted him already and besides I can assure you he is not the things you think about men are nor he would do it in the future unless if I let Apollo take him sometime."**

"Hey, I doth protest. I am not that bad," Apollo huffed.

"No, you'll just take him to night clubs and bars, then teach him to mingle and flirt with mortal women," Artemis said dryly.

Apollo started to nod, and then beamed in realisation. Percy would be a great chich magnet. "Yeah I will," he said excitingly.

**Artemis groaned in frustration. Her Aunt Hestia surely knew how to hit her conscience **_**hard**_**. Her annoying brother would certainly bring him to night clubs and bars. Then he would teach him to mingle and flirt with mortal women. **

"You both know me too well," Apollo said with a huff.

Hestia sat there with a satisfied smile on her face, she looked over to Artemis, who groaned in annoyance as she realised what just happened.

"I am going to actually train him now," Artemis said in annoyance,

**She choked up in disgust at the idea of losing the only possible boy or man she could ever approve of.**

"Only approve of? Are you sure it's not something more." Aphrodite giggled.

"Shut up".

**"Fine, Aunt Hestia. I yield." Artemis sighed raising her hand to rub her temples. "I agree to train him. Can you please stop making me feel guilty now? It's just that I have shunned men for a very long time and the idea of yours seems absurd and foreign to me."**

Artemis stared at the ground worryingly, that wasn't the only foreign feeling she was feeling right now. She was feeling a little bad for his treatment of Perseus.

**The goddess of the hearth chuckled. "I knew you would agree sooner or later. Thank you niece, I don't have favourites but I can say you are now.**

Hermes had a wounded expression on his face, "Aunt Hestia, I had thought that I-I was your favourite," he wiped a tear from his eye.

Hestia smiled, "You are one of my favourites Hermes".

Hermes perked right up, an massive grin was on his face.

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I've acted a little mean about that but I am really in need of a good and experienced trainer. I can't find anyone until I saw you here. I never knew you are the one Percy rescued."**

**The moon goddess seemed rather astonished. "So you choose me because I accidentally got here?"**

"Sis I'm sorry, you are an accident," Apollo tried to keep a straight face but failed.

For once Artemis didn't hit him, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, just for a sec though.

Apollo saw it and gaped, "Oh My Us did you just smile," he pointed a shaky hand towards Artemis.

Artemis scowled, "What are earth are you talking about Apollo"?

**Hestia nodded and smiled. "Yes and yes. You see niece, there are only other three gods who knew Percy's existence: Hades, Hephaestus and you. A little persuasion and compromise, Hades agreed not to harm the boy **

The two brothers just stared at Hades with a questioning gaze. Hades just threw his hands up into the air and shrugged, "What? Hestia asked me too".

**and Hephaestus doesn't really mind and I trust my nephew that he wouldn't tell the others.**

"I would have treated him like any other demigod in my eyes," Hephaestus said.

**You on the other hand, are the only available one to train Percy personally. I'm not a fighter and I can't risk Percy on the hands of other trainers and be discovered. Chiron is a good choice but it would raise suspicions if he would be away from the camp every time he went to train Percy."**

Hermes waved it off,"Nah, just say that you're visiting the Party Ponies".

"I don't think that excuse would last very long Hermes," Athena said.

**Artemis raised an eyebrow. Maybe she could still change her fate. "How can you make sure that my disappearance wouldn't raise any suspicion?"**

Athena hummed and put her finger on her lips, "Maybe use the Echidna attack as an excuse to _hunt_ it down".

**"First, I'd like to tell you that the Olympian council knew about the appearance of Echidna but not what happened to you. Zeus then decided that he will send you to hunt down Echidna and her children."**

Hermes let out a small chuckle and looked over to Athena, "You've called it".

**Artemis bristled in rage and calmed down when Hestia put a comforting hand in her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your hunt Artemis but blaming yourself will not do any good."**

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

**The moon goddess' eyes watered. It was really a heavy loss. "How could I be so foolish? It's like my efforts to avenge them is useless."**

There were sad looks aimed at Artemis, who just waved them off, but one could see that she was hurting.

**Hestia hugged Artemis and patted her back. "Don't blame yourself Artemis and remember what you have done is simply caused by rage. I know you love your hunters dearly. I may not approve of having revenge but you will have your right time for it."**

"What is she implying by the 'right time'," Apollo asked.

**Artemis smiled sadly and pulled away. She steeled her nerves and looked serious again. "So you are suggesting that the boy should accompany me in my mission?"**

"What, where does it say that," Apollo exclaimed.

"Perhaps it was through the telepathic communication you've tried so hard to achieve," Zeus said with a small laugh.

Apollo's expression instantly turned sad and he just started to sulk in his throne.

**Hestia nodded. "That's the best thing I could think of: to slowly introduce him in the outside world."**

**"I think it would be a good idea since I will not let my hunters to join my search although he may slow me down. It could be a part of his training. What about my hunters Aunt Hestia?"**

Artemis was wondering that too, what has going to happen to her hunters?

**Hestia simply smirked while the goddess of the hunt became flustered. "When Percy Iris-messaged me yesterday about his rescue of a **_**pretty **_**girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, **

There were snickers around the room as Artemis started to turn a little red.

**I recognize who it was and have already done certain precautions."**

**The goddess of the hunt actually blushed at the 'pretty' comment but shook it off. **

"Oh how sweet, you find it nice when he compliments you," Aphrodite put her hands on her just.

"Mum!" Piper eyes motioned to the erupting volcano that was Mt. Artemis.

**She rose from the bed angrily. "I knew it! The boy is actually eyeing me lecherously. He was a male after all." She said her voice intensifying.**

There were laughs all around the room as they realised the ridiculousness of what Artemis was saying.

Apollo was rolling around his throne laughing his head off, "He said that you were pretty and you label him off as a lecherous male," he gasped out between laughs.

Artemis was just glaring at the floor, "Well I might have overreacted a bit," she said weakly.

Eventually the laughter stopped and Hestia was able to continue.

**The goddess of the hearth rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked he is a male, Artemis. He simply knew the difference between beautiful and not. You are overreacting, Percy carried you all the way back here and he hadn't done anything uncivil to you. Tell me, what would you do if he called you ugly instead?" She asked her niece.**

The males in the room flinched, they all knew what would happen.

"She'll turn him into an animal and hunt him down," Apollo said.

**"I don't know?" Artemis offered but she thought maybe he would turn him into a furry critter and hunt him down.**

"See." Apollo pointed at the book.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ok Apollo, I get it".

**Hestia sighed in exasperation. Her eyes caught a little fire and her previous kind expression was gone. It was replaced by a stern serious visage. "Enough with your assumptions niece, I know it'll be hard for you but you have to trust me and Percy."**

"I need you to trust me Harry," Hermes wheezed out.

Ares scoffed," Yeah look where that got him, on the run, starving, with enemies at every turn. The stupid old codger died and left it all to him".

Once again the Olympians were staring at Ares wondrously.

"What? I do read sometimes".

Apollo coughed into his hand, "Bullshit".

**Artemis nodded hastily. She sat back on the bed. Who knew her sweet and kind Aunt would be so defensive about the boy. Of course she would, Hestia was the boy's guardian for three years. Hestia saw her reaction and a smirk morphed into her face.**

**"At least Percy has good choice of women don't you think?" Hestia teased.**

"I wouldn't know, she is my sister," Apollo said.

Aphrodite giggled, "Aren't we all".

Some of the gods, and Piper looked a bit green at that.

**Artemis' face flushed. She doesn't know how to respond properly at that. "I'm a maiden goddess. I don't know what you are talking about Aunt Hestia." She argued.**

Aphrodite pouted, "Pity".

Piper glared at her mum, "Don't antagonise her," she hissed.

**To save her niece from further embarrassment, she continued to her proposition. "As I was saying, I got everything covered. When I knew I was certain that it was you whom Percy saved, I immediately visited your hunt and transported your hunters to Camp Half-Blood. I explained to them and then to the council why you are gone. And if you're going to ask if they believe me, let's just say I'm quite convincing when I want to."**

"You would be very useful as a tactician Aunt Hestia," Athena said.

Hestia put her book down on her lap and sent a smile to Athena, "Thank you Athena but I'll rather not get involved in wars".

**"Thanks Aunt Hestia. I owe you a lot." Artemis looked down mournfully at the death of several of her hunters.**

**"You owe me nothing, niece. By training Percy, I would be happy enough." Hestia smiled.**

**Artemis nodded gratefully. "How can you trust me that I wouldn't tell father?" She asked softly.**

"Cuz you love her," Apollo offered.

**"First, your father is a male and second, I know you." The two shared a laugh.**

"Well and that too you know".

**The moon goddess smiled knowingly. Her aunt was actually using her wits unlike her tyrannical father, Zeus, that would be yelling something like 'I'm the king of the gods, you will obey me!' **

"I am not like that," Zeus yelled indignantly.

Everyone looked at him strangely then miraculously spoke at the same time,"You are," they all deadpanned.

Zeus just crossed his arms and started grumbling.

**She liked her for being kind, caring and intelligent. She must have a very good reason if she would ask her help. "Let me guess, is this the reason why you are so confident that I'll said yes to your premise?"**

"Of course," Hestia sent a look to Artemis.

**Her aunt just winked at her in confirmation. Artemis sighed in defeat. "I had so much to learn."**

"Don't worry, I have much to learn from Hestia as well," Hermes said.

**Hestia chuckled looking at her niece in amusement. "Since it may seem so unfair to you, I'll help you fill the rank of the hunters. If I sense a girl in any household who are in need of help, I can send you there to help and maybe recruit her in your hunt. I hope it outweighs what you seem to hate?" She asked.**

Artemis perked up, "That will really help a lot Aunt Hestia," she said gratefully.

**Artemis considered this. Her aunt was the goddess of home. She would really be helpful. "I guess there is no turning back for me now. It would help my hunt so much, thank you."**

Zeus spoke up, "Well I also have a Guardian of the Hunt idea," he suggested to Artemis. "It would help prevent attacks of that in the book".

Everyone else in the room glared at Zeus for that ridiculous idea.

**Hestia jumped out of the bed. "You should find Percy and inform him that you'll be training him. I'll tell you everything I know about him once you return from your task. You should go back to Olympus if you want and I can assure you that they wouldn't question where you have been. "**

Hestia smiled at the other Olympians sweetly. The Big Three started to look at each other in resignment. They really were whipped weren't they?

**Artemis nodded. "I will but don't expect me to go easy on him."**

'_Of course not'_, Artemis thought, she was going to make his life hard. Not like torture or anything, just hard-hard work. _'Besides hard work builds character',_ she reasoned.

**"I expect nothing less from you, niece" said Hestia. "Just refrain from turning him into an animal or injuring him that much. I want him alive."**

"Hopefully, Artemis can restrain herself," Apollo sent a cheeky grin to his sister.

**Artemis shrugged. "I can do that, hopefully."**

Everyone looked at Artemis with a raised eyebrow, who threw her hands up into the air, "He isn't going to die or get turned into an animal if he behaves," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

**Hestia had explained to Artemis that the forest where the boy dwells was protected by invisible wards built by her half-brother Hephaestus. It was a huge place, a kind of place Artemis actually liked to live as well. **

An image of the place appeared in the throne room and mutters of approval and amazement could be heard.

Artemis looked at the image wistfully; she really wanted to live there.

**The green dense forest was full of sounds: the flowing river and crashing waterfall, the wind among the clusters of trees, and the cries of wild animals. It was really a safe haven, **

"Pan would have loved the place, hey Hermes," Apollo said while staring at the image.

Hermes nodded; a tear could be seen travelling from his eye. The wound caused by loss of his son had not yet fully healed.

**Hestia and Hephaestus would be alerted if an immortal or godly being dared to enter without permission while every monster would be repulsed by the wards. **

"It's a lot better than Camp Half-Blood," Piper remarked.

A few heads turned in her direction at that, "Have you been there?" Hermes asked.

Piper nodded, "Percy invited me to go there once. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen".

Artemis felt angry. She glared coldly at Piper, was this daughter of Aphrodite in a relationship with Perseus? A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach, why was she feeling like this? Was sh-she _jealous_?

**It was easy to sustain the place since there was only one occupant. A question popped into her mind: Does he ever get bored or lonely?**

"A number of times," Piper said. But her eyes brightened as she said, "Then he met someone special there and everything changed." She looked at Artemis, hoping that she would get the hint. If anything Artemis glared at her even more coldly then before.

Piper groaned in frustration, '_Why is she so thick"!_

**Artemis stood by the river, remembering a blurry memory that she was brought here before. **

"To heal you from the Echidna's poison," Poseidon recalled.

**The crystal clear water was slowly flowing downstream. Birds sang happily by the trees as the mistress of the wild wondered around looking for the boy. A smile appeared in her lips as wild animals started to gather around her. She was about to pet the head of a deer when the river water burst skyward forming a light rain as gravity pulled it back.**

Apollo cleared his throat and started singing, '_Raindrops are falling on my head'._

**She groaned in irritation, the startled animals had ran away,**

Apollo started to sing '_Baby Come Back'_ by Player.

There were snickers throughout the room as Artemis glared at her brother murderously, he was lucky she wasn't allowed to summon weapons.

**But nothing would be as irritating as when something came hurtling at her like a wild beast.**

"Is it a bird, a plane …" Apollo trailed off.

**Her instinct had warned her but she was knocked over anyways. She rolled over and fought hard: knee, head, fist and the strength of her slender arms against it, her, him**

"Woah, a boy just crashed into you sis, he's definitely dead," Apollo said mournfully.

—**a boy about the same age as her current form, ferocious but seemed rather confused with nothing but a pair of shorts. **

Poseidon's eyes widened and then laughed at his son's misfortune, "He must have been swimming in the river".

Apollo sighed in relief, "Luckily he isn't going to die".

**She fell right on top of him.**

A sly grin appeared on Aphrodite's face, "I bet it was real nice to fall onto his chest," she glanced at Artemis.

Artemis's face turned red and started spluttering before regaining her composure. "It wasn't anything like that," she yelled indignantly. Then added," You-you prostitute".

If anything Aphrodite's grin got even bigger, "Suure," she sang.

**With a swift right hook, she landed a clear shot on the left cheek of her assailant. She heard a grunt. "Ow!"**

**Artemis' eyes widened and realized what he was at the same time and snatched herself away from his bare chest and jumped back a few feet away landing like a tigress near the river. The huntress narrowed her eyes at him until she recognized the sea green eyes looking at her in confusion and amusement.**

**This was the first time the moon goddess examined the boy she was about to train. **

"Woah sis, checking him out already, he's only twelve you know," Apollo said.

"It's not like that," she protested. "I needed to understand his body type so I can train him effectively".

"Whatever you say sis".

**He was twelve and at least an inch shorter than her which made her snort.**

"I'll laugh if he grows to be taller than you," Apollo said.

"I am a goddess; I can choose to be whatever height I want".

**His body wasn't developed that much but it clearly shows some muscles. She frowned as she saw the scars the boy got from his abusive stepfather. He was so young to have such a reminder of a male's cruelty. **

There were growls heard throughout the room as they remembered the cruelty of that fat walrus.

**It was worse than what her hunters had experienced. Moving upward, she must admit he looked good for such a young age with his windswept jet black hair that matched his eyes. **

Laughs broke throughout the room as they realised that Artemis's argument just shattered to pieces.

Apollo glared teasingly at his twin, "It looks like you're not just looking at him to 'train him effectively'," he air-quoted with his fingers.

"Daughter, need I remind you of your oath," Zeus bellowed.

Artemis just stared at the ground and hid her face behind her hands. She wished the ground would just swallow her up right now.

**When Artemis realized what she was doing, she face palmed and gave him her best death glare.**

"It's isn't his fault that you are checking him out," Athena pointed out.

"Athena!" Artemis cried indignantly at Athena, who just winked. She too was amused by her half-sister's behaviour.

**Percy who has putting his shirt on and was taken aback by the girl's murderous gaze. He wasn't expecting like that and to be honest he was imagining the opposite. Something liked being a little nicer and perhaps a thank you for saving her.**

"You should be a bit nicer niece, he did save your life" Hestia chided.

Artemis groaned, "Not you too Aunt Hestia".

**"Arty? Good morning! You're finally awake." Percy gave her a crooked grin while rubbing her inflamed cheek. **_**Arty is a good puncher.**_** He thought.**

"That's not the only thing she's good at," Ares said with a grin. He managed to duck before a knife yanked off his head. He rose his head back up, "What? She could be good with a bow, or a knife," he gestured to the knife currently embedded on his throne.

**Artemis couldn't recognize what kind of grin he was showing. It was confusing, just like him. It started to annoy her. **

"Wow, getting annoyed by a grin, that's just sad," Apollo shook his head.

"That's not the only thing I am annoyed by," Artemis gritted out.

**"Oh and I'm sorry I haven't seen you. I was going back to the tent since Aunt Hestia told me to come back before lunch and I accidentally slept below the riverbed last night. I hurriedly swam back."**

Artemis's expression softened a bit, "Well, at least he apologised".

**Artemis looked at him in disbelief but was pleased that he apologized. As much as she hated her nickname, she found it endearing when 'Arty' was used, not annoying like when Apollo does it.**

"What! That's racist," Apollo said with a huff. He flinched when he was hit on the back of the head.

"Idiot, you're both the same ethnically".

**"Bring out your weapon boy." She ordered. Training it was, training it would be.**

"Oh, bringing out the orders early Arty?" Apollo said.

"Don't call me that." Was the sharp reply.

Apollo pouted at the unfairness of the world.

**Percy looked at her incredulously. "Huh? Arty what are you—"**

**Before he could finish his question, Arty sprang forward and slashed him with her two hunting knives—left, right, left, coming closer and closer, making Percy back away till he managed to pick out his pen from his pocket and his sword met the two silver weapons.**

"You don't need to kill him Artemis," Hestia said, amused.

**"What the Hades, Arty!" Percy exclaimed in surprise. "You could've killed me!"**

"I needed to test him, to see how good he is," Artemis said after a while.

Apollo and Aphrodite exchanged a knowing look, '_Sure you were'._

**Artemis was somewhat impressed by his reflexes, she studied his movements. He was quite dexterous for a male and with that she pressed her attacks harder. "You're still alive boy so bring the best you got. Lady Hestia asked me to train you and I don't want wasting my time. The sooner you learn the better." She said while twisting one of her knife and stabbing him with it in a downward thrust.**

Ares nodded in approval, "Good. Don't need to sugar-coat it".

"That's because you try to kill the people you train," Athena pointed out.

He shrugged, "Don't see anything wrong with that, if they survive, good. If they don't survive, then they deserved to die".

"Of course you would look at it from that perspective," Athena muttered.

**Percy lurched away from the knife while blocking the other. He was breathing heavily. Never had he fought with someone so fast. He barely parried her slashes and he instantly knew she was holding back.**

"Thank you for holding back Artemis," Hestia sent a grateful smile.

"It is of no consequence".

**He contained himself and assumed a defensive stance only to find her sheathing her knives. "What is this training you're talking about?"**

"Knowing her, she'll probably get him to hold up the sky," Apollo said jokingly. There were laughs from many of the people in the room.

He never knew how right he was, but at the same time totally incorrect.

**Artemis grimaced. "Lady Hestia **_**kindly **_**asked me to train you considering you still lack the experience in fighting. I could see you're quite strong but you can't rely merely on strength. Battles are not always fought with pure strength. **

"Hercules did quite well," Piper said.

Artemis scoffed, "That pig relied on other people helping him in order to his quests, then stole the credit for himself," she said coldly to Piper.

Piper shivered at the look Artemis gave her, a jealous Artemis was a scary one.

**You need to enhance your senses, speed and agility as well."**

"So you can be more like me," Hermes said proudly.

Poseidon snorted, "He is my son. Water needs to be fast and fluid, he will eventually learn to emulate it. After all it is in his genes," he said boastfully.

Zeus waved it off, "Jason is much stronger than your son Poseidon".

That had set Poseidon off, and before you knew it an argument erupted over whose son was better. Cries of _"Percy is stronger than Jason"_ or "_Jason is stronger than Percy"_ filled the room.

Hestia rolled her eyes; her brothers can get too proud over their sons. "Enough! We are here to read, not bicker over egos".

Zeus and Poseidon grumbled but hang their heads in defeat.

Hestia continued on.

**Percy arched an eyebrow. "You're the one who's going to train me?"**

**"Do you doubt my skills, boy?" She asked harshly but to Percy she sounded bitter. She really couldn't believe that she would be training the boy who save her and still couldn't accept the fact that he save her.**

"No need to get upset at him sis. What was he supposed to do? Leave you there to die"?

Artemis didn't answer him.

**"I didn't mean that," He flinched involuntarily. "but—"**

**"No buts, silly boy," She said firmly.**

"No need to start bullying him, sheesh," Apollo said.

"I swear, if you open your mouth again Apollo," Artemis warned. But inwardly she was feeling a little bad, was she a bit too harsh?

**Percy narrowed his eyes at Arty. "Hey! Don't call me boy. I have a name Arty, in case you don't remember my name is Percy." He protested.**

Aphrodite smiled, "That's adorable," she cooed. When all the others started looking at her she said, "What? He's twelve, it's adorable".

**The goddess of the hunt smirked at him. "Fine, I will call you by your name but I want you not to call me Arty anymore."**

"Aww, I thought you liked it when he called you Arty," Aphrodite said.

"Shut up, Aphrodite".

**Percy scratched his head confused. "Why? I thought your name is Arty."**

"Sadly it isn't bro," Hermes shook his head.

**Arty shook her head and a devious smile crept on her face. "Call me Artemis."**

**Percy still confused. "Artemis? That's—" he froze.**

Apollo and Hermes started to weep loudly, a tissue box appeared out of nowhere and they started to use it to dab their faces.

"Oh man, he was so young, so young," Apollo wailed.

"He didn't deserve to die like this," Hermes cried and blew his nose.

Artemis marched over to their thrones, stopped and gave them both a slap. The other males in the room winced at the volume that the slap produced.

"AHH, NOT MY FACE AGAIN". Hermes didn't say anything, he was knocked unconscious.

Zeus cringed and sent them away with a wave of his hand. The nymphs in the infirmary will take care of them.

**"The goddess of the hunt and moon" Artemis supplied. "Once I've returned from Olympus, I expect that you are already well organized and prepared. I don't allow insubordination and indiscipline under my guidance." She said loud and clear and vanished in a flash of silver light.**

"That's going to take a while to process," Piper said.

**Still dazed, Percy tried to recount everything that happened.**

"Yep".

**He got wrestled by a girl after waking up from the river, being attacked by a girl after greeting said girl 'good morning' and being told by a girl that she would train you after beating you in a duel were surely a big surprise to him. But when the said girl he had saved yesterday told him she was the goddess Artemis, he just stared blankly at the spot where Artemis had been before she left.**

**He was lucky he was still human.**

"Exactly, let's look on bright side shall we," Hestia said cheerfully.

**Percy then heard a familiar feminine chuckle behind him. "How long have you been there Aunt Hestia? You didn't even tell me she was Artemis!"**

"If she did, he would have been scared out of his mind," Poseidon said.

**"Not much long Percy," Hestia shrugged walking to his side. "I don't want you to be frightened since you carried a maiden goddess all the way here."**

"Hmph, the boy should be glad that I didn't blast him into ashes for touching my daughter," Zeus huffed.

Athena and Artemis looked at each other, what an embarrassing parent to have around.

**"Not to mention the man-hating one," Percy added while Hestia chuckled. "Exactly my point, nephew."**

**Percy huffed and turned around. "But why her? Why did you asked her to train me? I'm not that stupid to see that she practically hate my guts for being a guy."**

Artemis shrugged, "Well he is ok, for a man," she quickly added.

**Hestia chided him. "Nephew, there is a saying that haters are good motivators."**

"What a wonderful inspiration," Poseidon said sarcastically.

**"What a wonderful inspiration." Percy replied sarcastically.**

Chuckles burst out around the room while Poseidon blushed.

"Like father, like son," Hades said.

**Hestia stifled a laugh and gazed seriously at him. "It's a good opportunity, Percy. Besides, it would be easier to hide you from the eyes of my brothers until the time is right to introduce you. No one would expect that Artemis would be gone from time to time since my brother Zeus ordered her to hunt some dangerous monster because of the appearance of Echidna and the Chimera."**

**Percy looked at her questioningly. "How about her hunt, Aunt Hestia? They surely would accompany their mistress and I think it would be unfavorable for me if I came with them."**

Artemis's face fell at the mention of her hunt. Echidna would be hunted down.

**Hestia had a faraway look and replied sadly. "Artemis wouldn't bring her hunt this time. Something terrible happened. Do you know why you had found her fighting alone yesterday?"**

"You should stop blaming yourself for what happened Artemis," Hestia said gently.

Artemis nodded, she shouldn't be so shook up about this. It had happened in another universe for gods sake.

**He shook his head.**

**"Artemis lost more than half of her hunters yesterday because of Echidna and since I am the goddess of home and family, I had been immediately affected by Artemis's sudden loss. Blinded by rage, she tracked them alone that led her into a trap. I sent you where I last felt Artemis' presence as it vanished from my godly senses. There you found her in the midst of escaping." Hestia explained.**

"Well it wasn't really escaping…"Artemis trailed off.

**"Since you already know what happened next, let's skip to my point," She continued. "Because of her loss, she wouldn't risk to bring her remaining hunters in her future skirmishes unless they grew in number and stronger again. **

"There's no point, to continue to run if one of your legs is cut off," Athena said.

**I made a proposal to her that I'll help her fill the ranks of her hunt if she would train you. **

"That's not the only thing you proposed," Poseidon looked to Hestia, who winked mirthfully.

"Well I had to sweeten the deal, as you say".

**Artemis agreed and she will leave for her new assignment sooner. Now, I want you to accompany her in her hunting mission. She will train you along the way."**

**Percy look dumbfounded but managed to ask. "You mean I have to leave this place and come along with her to train?"**

"I don't blame you if you don't want to leave, I wouldn't either," Artemis muttered.

"He needs to get out in order to become stronger," Athena pointed out.

**"Yes," Hestia answered sternly. "I can't keep you forever here Percy. You need to learn more and become stronger. Someday you have to face your father and my brother Zeus. And when you meet them, you need to be ready. You need to learn from a good fighter; something I can't provide better than Artemis."**

Poseidon looked to Hestia, "You make it sound like he is going to fight me when he meets us".

"Perhaps I am saying that so that he wouldn't look weak when he finally meets you".

**Percy pondered his response thoroughly. The look his aunt was giving only says he shouldn't argue more. The idea of the man-hating goddess as his trainer and would be companion in missions was like fastening his own seatbelt in a car driving its way straight to the highway of his own personal Underworld.**

Artemis hummed appraisingly, "Good, he's learning".

**He sighed. "When do we leave?"**

**Hestia smiled approvingly at his reply. "There is no exact date yet because she must return to Olympus for the time being. A few days or a week and she will start her search."**

**Percy nodded.**

**Four years from now and something big would happen. He was told that he was the child of the great prophecy, a prophecy that would decide the fate of the world. **

Almost everyone in the room sighed, it was such a heavy burden to put on a child.

Ares however, grinned. "That was a fun time, love to see what is going to happen with this version of Prissy".

Athena scoffed, "Insensitive pig".

**If he would face his fate, he must be equipped with the knowledge and experience from someone who could provide it. His aunt had already done her part and now he must do his part. Whether it would be unpleasant, he must deal with it, after all his life had never been so good since birth. Life had never been fair to him.**

"That is the same for a lot of demigods," Hestia said sadly, others looked sad as they remembered their children.

Poseidon stared at the floor, if the other him knew about him, would he have done something? His heart was telling him yes, but he honestly didn't know.

**Hestia flashed away and he set course back to his tent to pack the things he would need in his short—hopefully short perilous stay with the maiden goddess of the hunt.**

Hestia looked up, "That's is the end of the chapter, who wants to read next"?

Before anyone can put their hand up, a bright light filled the room…

* * *

**Omake:**

In the beginning Catastrophe Finale created the heavens and the earth of 'Twisted Reality'. Now the world was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of Central Park in New York and the spirit of CF was hovering over the screen of his laptop.

And CF said, "Let there be Artemis," and there was Artemis. CF saw that the Artemis was good but he had yet to create a backstory for her.

And CF said, "Let there be a sob backstory where the Hunters of Artemis are killed by Echidna," and it was so. CF saw that the backstory was good and original, definitely going to attract readers in.

Then CF said, "Let the land be booby-trapped: enchanted so that godly powers cannot be used". And CF saw that the booby-trap was good. And there was evening, where he went out for take-away and a drink, and there was morning- waking up with a hangover.

* * *

**AN: Surprise, I am back! Sorry for the small delay but I just got pilled with homework this week. You guys want to guess who is coming into the story? Actually give me your suggestions on who you want (Not Percy though).**

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed, followed and favourited. It motivated me to see all those awesome reviews of my story.**

**If you guys could do me a favour, check out the oneshot I've got posted up and tell me what you think of it. Cuz the main reason why I was late is that I was working on my next oneshot and it has been taking me forever (Ikr). So tell me what you think of the oneshot.**

**Also don't forget to review for this and tell me who you want in the story.**

**-Inspire.**

**PS: Yeah I realise the Omake isn't the best, it doesn't flow as well as the Bible does.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Second Time Round

Thalia Grace was having a bad morning; she was muttering things under her breath as she stumbled out of her tent, bleary eyed and tired. She raised a hand to her face, was it her or did the sun seem unusually bright this morning?

Someone waved at her, she squinted, who the hell was it? Heck, she didn't know, she just wanted her coffee. She moaned and groaned her way to the kitchen tent, where her precious cup of coffee was. She was just about to open the flap when she felt herself engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

A figure stumbled out of the light, and fell to her knees ungracefully; Thalia Grace was confused as hell. She looked up and saw the faces of twelve Olympians looking at her in concern.

She looked up to her father, who looked troubled, "Dad, why am I here? Did you summon me?" Almost on cue, another yellow note appeared in a spark of yellow and floated down to Zeus's hand.

_Dear Olympians,_

_I had gotten bored of writing- I mean watching you guys talk and talk, so I thought that I would add a bit of spice to this stor- I mean reading of the books._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Author- The Seer_

"Well, we can't ignore what the Seer says Zeus," Hades said.

Zeus sighed in defeat and motioned to Athena, "Tell her what is going on please". So Athena explained what they all doing here, reading a book about Percy Jackson, but one from another universe, how he saved Artemis, how Hestia was the boy's guardian, and how Hestia bribed Artemis into training Percy in exchange for information of Percy's real mother.

Thalia nodded slowly, it was quite a shock to get her head around that, entire alternate universes? Percy Jackson training with a male-hating goddess? But eventually she calmed down and thought through it rationally. _'Ok. This is a world where 9+10 =21, so rationally this is all possible'._

Hestia smiled at her, "Here, Thalia you can read this chapter".

But before Thalia could take the book, two other lights appeared in the middle of the throne room and Apollo and Hermes stepped out, completely unharmed. Apollo looked giddy as he had his arms around Hermes, "Bro those nymphs, they are pretty good nurses," he said to him.

Hermes was about to saw something when he noticed Thalia standing in the room, he nudged Apollo whose eyes widened as he saw his _other_ little sis.

"Other little sis!" He ran to Thalia in slow motion, the background in the throne room completely changed. It was a picture of a beach, with crashing waves hitting against the rocks and the slow descent of the sun behind them.

Zeus's eyes nearly bugged out,"AHHH! What on earth is that?" He screamed. The other Olympians shared the same sentiment, trying in vain to shield their eyes from that-that _monstrosity._

Artemis's face was white as a sheet, her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop her eyes from twitching. The image in front of her would be seared into her memory forever.

Thalia's was horrified as Apollo approached her, the sound of the waves and the seagulls… She, she just couldn't take it! With a deafening roar she summoned her spear and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity onto Apollo, who convulsed as the lightning hit him. She started to sob as the illusion finally disappeared. _Oh my gods, finally._

A long moment of silence passed as someone finally spoke, "Well, I think that we should take a small break," Hestia said shakily. The other Olympians agreed and flashed out of the throne room.

Hermes had to drag Apollo back to the nymphs again…

* * *

Eventually everyone had arrived back into the throne room, even Apollo, who had to swear on the Styx never to do anything like that again.

Thalia opened the book gingerly and began to read ,"**Chapter 4: For the Second Time Around.**

**(3 Days Later)**

"Three days? Sure took a long time to deliver a report to the council," Hephaestus said.

**Percy rummaged his backpack once again checking his personal things. He wasn't really thrilled or eager to come with Artemis. **

"Don't worry bro, I wouldn't be glad either," Apollo said. Artemis sent him a pointed look.

Thalia had to agree, albeit silently, she looked at her mistress. Artemis with Percy, he'll probably infuriate the hell out of her first and then get killed.

**Perhaps some would say that he was lucky at the prospect of accompanying the beautiful maiden goddess alone**

"Ha! He'll be lucky if sis doesn't turn him into an animal," Apollo looked at his twin with a raised eyebrow.

Artemis huffed; she wouldn't do anything to him if he behaved.

**But the truth was, he wasn't. It made him shudder at the things he had read about her.**

Everyone looked at Artemis pointedly, who huffed, "As if you people haven't made a bad decision before".

**Sipriotes, a boy like him was turned into a girl by the said goddess.**

The males in the room winced, getting turned into a girl was probably the shittiest punishment ever.

"He saw me bathing, I wasn't going to let him get away with that," Artemis protested.

**Actaeon was turn into a stag and his own hunting dogs feasted on him. **

Apollo raised an eyebrow at his twin, "Saw you bathing again right"?

Artemis turned red, "He was an arrogant male, always thought he was a better hunter then me," she said childishly and crossed her arms.

Thalia scratched her head, for a 2000 year old goddess, her mistress acted like such a child at times. But then again, she was in her twelve year old form right now.

Next to her, Piper read her mind, "I know right, she is so dense sometimes," she whispered into Thalia's ear.

Thalia sniggered, "Percy and her would make such a great match." She said jokingly, though Piper gave her a knowing look and a wink.

**And then there was Orion, **

"That bastard deserved what he got," Artemis said, she was still a bit upset about being fooled by Orion's act.

Poseidon winced at the mention of his wayward son, he wasn't particularly proud of his son and his actions.

**his half-brother but he still doesn't like the idea of Poseidon being his father. **

"Wait, is Perce talking about whether he doesn't like Poseidon being his father or that he doesn't like Poseidon as Orion's father," Hermes asked.

"I believe he is saying that he doesn't feel comfortable with Poseidon being his father," Athena said pointedly to Poseidon.

Poseidon looked to the floor sadly, had he failed as a father?

**Orion was Artemis' hunting companion who allegedly won her heart. **

"He did not!" Artemis said indignantly.

Aphrodite giggled, "Oh I remember how you were back in those days, it was always 'Orion did this' or 'Orion is an excellent hunter' ". The others snickered at Artemis as her face turned into a strawberry.

**He was killed by Artemis when Apollo tricked her into shooting him. Based on what happened, Percy preferred not to follow their footsteps.**

Poseidon nodded in approval, "Smart thinking son".

**He grimaced and tried to expel the fate of the other males out of his mind. Artemis wasn't really the girl you would like to see every day.**

"WHAT!" Artemis was infuriated, how dare Percy say something like that, to say that-that he wouldn't want to see her.

"What's wrong Arty, I thought you wouldn't care what a lowly male thinks of you," Aphrodite said teasingly. In front of her, Piper and Thalia were struggling not to laugh.

Artemis started splutter and her mouth open and closed,"I- Of course not, it's that this male insulted my appearance, it shall not be tolerated, "she finished calmly.

"Of course," Aphrodite said sarcastically.

**Percy was brought out of his speculation when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He groaned as he spun around and saw the smiling face of the goddess of the hearth again.**

Hestia frowned but there was a twinkle in her eye, "Why, and I thought he would be excited to see me, the ungrateful boy," she said light-heartedly.

**Hestia walked over to him. "Someone's excited."**

"Yeah, real excited to die," Thalia muttered.

**Percy scowled. "Not at all Aunt Hestia. I got the feeling my life would be miserable."**

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to become an arrogant male," Artemis said.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Whoa sis, it seems like you care about what happens to him".

"Of course not, it is just that I don't want the only man I am going to train to become a stereotypical, disgusting male".

"Hey! I'm a male".

"My point exactly".

**Hestia just laughed softly and waved her hand. A red ring appeared in Percy's finger. "Twist the ring Percy. I ask Hephaestus to make it for you."**

Aphrodite smiled at her husband, "That's nice of you Hephy".

Hephaestus was shocked, Aphrodite hadn't said anything nice to him in centuries. Back before she was just known as the goddess of love, not lust.

**He complied and twisted the ring. It morphed into a red coloured crescent bow that seemed ablaze. **

Thalia stopped reading and started to burst out in laughter,"Haha, you actually gave Seaweed Brain a bow. He can't shoot for his life," she gasped out.

Piper spoke up, "He's actually pretty good with a bow back home." Seeing Thalia's confused gaze she started to explain how she was from a different universe, the same as this Percy Jackson.

"So in your universe is Percy…" Thalia motioned to the silver-eyed goddess above her.

Piper gave her a wink. And to say Thalia was shocked was an understatement, but after a few glares from the Olympians for stopping she continued on.

**But instead of being happy, Percy whined. **

"No one likes a whiner Percy," Hestia said, amused.

**"I think I'm the worst archer ever.**

"It runs in the genes, don't worry," Hades said.

Poseidon glared at his brother, so what if he can't use a bow, his trident was perfectly fine.

**I am grateful for what have you given me, Aunt Hestia. But a bow? I don't know if I will ever use this."**

Artemis snorted, "If you are going to train under me then you will learn how to use a bow".

**Hestia rolled her eyes but smiled; Percy sometimes acted like his father.**

"Yeah, like a whiny child," Hades said.

"I am not!" Poseidon boomed. Laughter could be heard from the other Olympians.

**He was Poseidon's son after all. "But you will Percy. You might have forgotten but you are following one of the twin archers. **

Artemis pointed to the book, "See Apollo, we are twins. You are _not_ older than me".

Apollo gave her a teasing smile, "Maybe in that universe we are".

"I helped give birth to you"!

**I'm sure whether you like it or not, Artemis will teach you how to shoot."**

Thalia stopped and bowed her head to her mistress, "I do not wish that fate on anyone Lady Artemis, I am so sorry".

The goddess in question had an amused smile on her face.

**Percy looked grim. He really had forgotten. Artemis almost killed him with her hunting knives rather than her bow. "Just what I really need. More torture."**

"It's not that bad, just carrying some 10kg bags, archery training and scaling small mountains," Artemis said nonchalantly.

Everyone scratched their heads at that.

**Hestia ignored his sarcastic remark and continued explaining. "It's a special bow Percy. The arrows will automatically appear when you pull the string. You only need to think of it as a ring and it would transform back."**

Thalia nodded, "Like the bow that I use".

**The goddess snapped her fingers and two sheathed hunting knives with a red handle dropped into Percy's hands. Percy examined one of the celestial bronze knives: in the flat of the blade, his name was engraved in Greek—Περσέας Τζάκσον.  
**

"Kind of like writing your own name on your lunchbox," Thalia mused

**At the base of the hilt it had an emblem of the hearth: an open flame. He looked at the goddess in disbelief. This was basically turning him into a male hunter. Next thing he knew, he would be wearing a silver hunter outfit like Artemis.**

Everyone laughed as an image of Percy wearing a hunter's outfit appeared in the room.

Artemis had to admit, he didn't look that bad in that outfit. Aphrodite inwardly squealed as she detected attraction from Arty.

**Hestia chuckled as she read into his thoughts. "That's for Artemis to decide Percy. Huntresses are not into swords so you need to adapt to her fighting style. And since you aren't ready yet to reveal yourself in the whole Olympian council, stealth training would perfectly fit you."**

Thalia snorted, "Percy? Stealthy? He makes a buffalo look stealthy".

"Yeah, but that's in your universe," Piper spoke softly.

**Percy reddened in embarrassment. "I've grown rather fond of Riptide. No sword had ever felt well-balanced in my hand except my pen." **

Apollo and Hermes opened their mouths to speak, but then sighed and closed it. If only Perce was a girl, the jokes they could have made. Wait, Percy as a girl? What a terrible idea, they shivered as a cold chill travelled down their spine.

**He replied as his hand unconsciously went to his pocket where his lethal ball point was kept. It was Hestia's first gift to him, the very sword that protected him when he ventured the forest outside his secured place.**

"That just sounds a little bit wrong," Apollo said.

Hermes nodded, "Yeah, sword? Forest? Outside his secured place?" He started to snicker.

**The goddess smiled slyly. "The knives are blessed by me and the blade will be lit with the fires of the heart upon your will. **

Apollo raised up a hand and put on an old man's voice, "I wonder...do you have it, young as you are... the Will of Fire?" He gasped out.

Hermes frowned, "Dude… I love Naruto," he suddenly exclaimed.

Apollo started to beam, "Yeah I wish that I could have an awesome kid like that".

**You don't need to worry as the flames wouldn't hurt you since you are the rightful owner of the blade. The blade and its power will become useless if someone use it without your permission. And you don't need to replace your sword nephew. All I'm saying is that you need to have the weapons suitable for your training."**

The demigods in the room pouted and looked at their respective parents, why didn't they get cool weapons like Perce.

"I gave you Aegis and your spear," Zeus reminded his daughter.

Aphrodite waved it off, "You've got charmspeak and besides, my childrent don't need special weapons".

**Percy nodded and tested one. Soon enough, flames flowed like water—liquid fire coated the blade. He looked at her questioningly.**

**Hestia smiled as she ruffled his hair. "The flames adjust to its user. And Percy, I do hope you'll obey Artemis."**

"He better obey me," Artemis muttered. She couldn't handle disobedient kids, especially males.

**Percy nodded and stashed the two blades in his backpack. He bid his farewell to his guardian goddess and walked himself outside tediously when a shimmering flash of silver and auburn appear before his eyes. There stood Artemis in her twelve year old form, the same age as Percy which made him feel eerie. Last time he saw her, she was not in a very good condition and he didn't have the time to look at her closely when she suddenly attacked him. **

"Oh ho, he's checking you out now sis," Apollo nudged his twin.

"Shut up Apollo," Artemis muttered. She felt a bit happy that Percy was paying attention to her, what was wrong with her? She was supposed to be mad at him for daring to look at her like that.

Zeus was infuriated and was just about to blast Poseidon for producing a spawn that dared to look at his daughter when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked down, it was his wife who was shaking her head at him. He looked at his darling daughter, she looked to be quite distressed. He felt a heavy ping in his heart, perhaps he shall leave it be for now, he wouldn't want to embarrass his daughter further.

**Now, Percy could see some great change in her. Her beauty was something that could make someone caught their breath but the way she carry herself held a bit of warning and danger. **

"Aww, he thinks you're beautiful Artemis," Aphrodite said.

Artemis didn't respond, it had been a while since she had allowed a male to be involved with her. Perhaps that was it, yes. She was just conflicted because she wasn't used to it.

**He averted his gaze as he got closer; he preferred to be human after all.**

"A wise choice," Athena said, seeing Poseidon's incredulous look she sighed ," I did not compliment your son Poseidon, I merely complimented his choice".

**When he was a few feet away, he forced himself to look at her expressionless face and bow a bit. "Lady Artemis." Percy greeted politely but it was clear that he was nervous.**

"He should be," Artemis said. She was now back to her usual self, it was just a moment of confusion earlier, that was it.

"Of course, you have a certain reputation for turning boys into animals," Apollo said.

Artemis scoffed, "I only turn them into animals if they prove themselves to be a disgusting male".

"That's like ninety-five per cent of the population".

"Not my problem".

**Artemis waved her hand dismissively much to Percy's surprise. "I do appreciate your show of respect, Percy Jackson but you don't need to bow or call me 'Lady'. A hunter treats another hunter equally and considering the substantial amount of time I would be spending with a boy like you, it'll be convenient to call me by my name. **

"Or you just want him to get to know you better," Aphrodite said slyly.

"Go jump into Tartarus Aphrodite," Artemis said.

**We will be blending with mortals in the cities or towns when necessary."**

**Percy nodded then he frowned. He wasn't fond of hearing his last name and the word 'boy' at the same time.**

**Artemis on the other hand, was studying him again with curiosity. She was trying to read his thoughts but it was now being blocked, undoubtedly by Hestia. **

"You wouldn't want to look into the thoughts of a boy, would you niece," Hestia smiled sweetly.

Artemis paled a bit, that smile was scary, "No, of course not".

**She still hadn't accepted that she had to train him but she couldn't deny that she already had a sort of grudging respect for the boy. **

"We all owe Percy our respect," Poseidon said, he turned to Zeus for conformation.

Zeus grumbled for a bit but grudgingly said, "Yes, he has done a lot for Olympus".

**All she needed to do was trust Hestia and it would end up well but the memory of the last time the moon goddess had gone hunting with a man, was constantly nagging her mind. **

Artemis frowned, she honestly hoped that Percy wouldn't turn into another Orion. '_Of course not, Percy is a great man'. _Wait, since when was Perseus a great man?

"You shouldn't worry about that, Percy stays with you for a _long_ time Artemis," Piper said. Artemis just nodded blankly, not really hearing what Piper said.

Piper groaned and turned to Thalia, "Kill me, please." How can someone be that dense?

Thalia patted Piper's back in sympathy, "Don't worry, they're both really dense, they're bound to get together someday".

**Coincidentally, the boy was a son of Poseidon too. She ended up killing Orion, a man she had admired for his excellent hunting skills that could rival hers but the admiration turned into hatred and disgust when it came to her knowledge what that vile hunter had done.**

Poseidon put a hand on Artemis's shoulder, "I am sorry for what my son did to your hunters," he said sincerely.

"It is not any concern anymore; it was a few millennia ago".

**She was thinking what kind of a man this boy would turn into.**

"Perry would be pretty good as a dolphin," Dionysius suggested. He shrugged as numerous glares were sent his way, tough crowd.

**The jet black haired son of Poseidon steadied his shaky nerves. Artemis' silver eyes were boring into him like a hawk. It made him nervous but he didn't feel afraid. "Where are we going?" He asked.**

**"Santa Monica in California," Artemis replied. "There was an unusual monster infestation there but that is not the real problem. They are grouping themselves in an orderly fashion which is not normal. Someone or something is gathering them up and the last report points to the mother of all monsters, Echidna." She said the name in utter distaste and Percy knew why.**

**He nodded. "Are you going to teleport us there?"**

**The goddess shook her head. "No, we aren't. We will eliminate smaller monster camps to prevent them from joining the bigger group. It may take months traveling by foot yes but it will be the best to train you like Lady Hestia had asked me." **

"I detect a half-truth right there," Apollo exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter that much Apollo, this way Percy could get some training in," Hestia said.

**But it wasn't the whole truth either; she couldn't waste her energy teleporting and besides Artemis still couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Echidna. She couldn't have her revenge because the current state of her hunt as it reflects the amount of her strength.**

"I am still extremely fortunate in that regard," Artemis said. Many gods had faded long before; she would be a lot weaker if her hunt didn't exist at all. She turned to Apollo, they both remembered Helios and Selene. They were like older siblings to the archers.

**"Oh" replied Percy but his head was screaming like: **_**Are you fucking kidding me? **_

Hestia frowned, "Language Perseus, I'm sure that I have taught you better than that". No one told her that she was talking to a book.

_**Walking from New York to California? **_**Of course Percy couldn't tell much less scream at her unless he wanted an arrow shove up in his… **_**never mind too much information.**_

The males shifted in their seats uncomfortably, that will not be pleasant.

**Thinking he was clueless about how far the place was, Artemis smirked as she snapped her fingers. Her things, obviously her belongings: folded tent and certain provisions in bags materialized in front of Percy. **

Apollo gave his twin a pointed look, "You know he doesn't have to carry it. You can just summon your stuff when you camp or get there".

"I know, its character building".

"Suure".

**Judging by its appearance, it sure looked heavy, like two to three people going for a hike in a tall mountain. **

Ares snorted, "What a little girl," he said dismissively.

"Yet that little girl still beat you in a fight," Hermes pointed out.

"That was a fluke." And no-one believed him…

**Percy's eyes widened in horror as it struck him what he would be in this entire journey. **_**If you could call it a journey**_**, he thought with a horrified look.**

Apollo raised his hand to his mouth, "Torture," he coughed out.

"Hmm. What was that Apollo"?

"Oh I didn't say anything sis".

**He was going to be Artemis' personal baggage boy.**

Thalia looked up to her mistress, "Poor Percy." But she wasn't feeling sorry for him at all.

Artemis seemed to have misunderstood, "It is going to be good for him Thalia".

**"Endurance Training." said the moon goddess innocently.**

"And we totally believe you Arty," Apollo said sarcastically.

"It's not my problem if you don't believe me Apollo".

**He glared at her for a moment but didn't complain. Percy would prove he was worthy of this training and would never give her the amusement she wanted as the gears in his mind turning for a good comeback. He carefully picked up everything and piled it up behind his back. He staggered a bit at the weight of the goddess' stuffs but was able to balance himself.**

Artemis was impressed; he had managed to carry quite a bit of weight for his physique. Maybe Percy would have a chance to make it as a hunter after all.

**After adjusting the straps, he looked at her and he grinned. **_**Maybe she doesn't like the name I gave her or rather the name I've misheard.**_** "I'm good to go Arty, how about you?"**

"Oh no, he didn't," Apollo gasped dramatically.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the book, her previous impression of him disappeared. She thought that she had told him not to call her that, Argh!

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at the mention of her nickname which didn't go unnoticed by him. Percy smirked inwardly as he had something against the goddess. "I told you before not to call me that again."**

"The nerve of that man," Artemis muttered.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Man? I thought he was a boy in your eyes sis".

"No one asked you Apollo," she snapped back.

Apollo raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, sheesh, just calm down will ya".

**Percy shrugged. "You said it yourself. Arty is rather more convenient than Artemis right?" He flashed another cheeky grin.**

"I never said that," Artemis yelled , stupid infuriating man, thinks he can mock her and get away with it. She didn't care if he was nice, charming, sweet, wait- what? She shook her head and gathered her thoughts back together. '_Stupid Aphrodite'_, she glared at the goddess in mention.

**The goddess gritted her teeth. "I suggest you think twice before coming with me. As you know, you'll go through a wonderful treatment."**

Artemis had gotten her knives out and began sharpening them, _extremely _forcefully. The others just tried to scoot away from her a bit.

**Percy shivered. The way her cold and dangerous voice said the word 'treatment' sounded more like 'punishment'. "I thought you said treat another hunter 'equally'." **

"You're not a hunter yet Percy, so I'll be more careful with my words if I were you," Artemis said.

Poseidon looked at the book fearfully; he hoped his son didn't die so soon.

**He mumbled. "Besides I already made up my mind. I'm going to learn what I have to from you."**

**"Technically, you aren't one yet. But I think it's a better disguise when we are in the mortal world." She replied matter-of-factly.**

Piper perked up, speaking of the mortal world…

**Artemis threw him a small piece of silver charm, its shape like a crescent moon. Percy caught the object as he saw the evil smirk playing on the lips of the goddess. **

Apollo looked at his sister critically, "You know, you could be a good evil villain with your personality".

"And what is that supposed to mean Apollo?" Artemis replied back, her tone promised death if he gave the wrong answer.

Apollo started to sweat, wrong thing to say, "Uh… Nothing! It's just that you have a very, very- a personality with a lot of depth to it," he finished off quickly. Inwardly he was panicking, '_Please be the right answer'._ He let out a sigh of relief as his twin's composure softened a bit.

**"You better know how to walk fast, Percy Jackson. I wouldn't wait for you if you're too slow to follow. If you feel like conceding on training, hold that charm and call my name. And don't you dare pranking me with that or I'll turn you to a jackalope and send you back to Lady Hestia."**

Thalia stopped reading, "You here that Percy? No pranking. Yes, pranking is very bad," she said as if talking to a baby. There were a few laughs at that.

**Percy snorted. He was furious at Artemis for thinking he would abandon this training but he didn't want to pick a fight with her. The two of them were about to embark on an important, secret hunting mission.**

Apollo started to hum the _Mission Impossible_ theme song.

"The name's Bond, James Bond," Hermes said, somehow summoning a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"The name's dead, like you're going to be dead if you don't shut up," Artemis said nonchalantly.

They had wisely shut up and stayed quiet after that.

**although he was there for training. Besides, Artemis wasn't the goddess you wanted as an enemy if you're a boy. He thought about the charm, it was a silent invitation of a challenge. He was filled with determination.**

Artemis was intrigued, "How daring," she muttered. This was a different side that she hadn't seen in males, usually they either chickened out or just underestimated females, but Percy was different, why?

"Or how stupid," Thalia offered.

**"Like I'm going to give up." He blurted out.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow and wondered why the boy was so calm. At first she was sure there was uncertainty in his eyes and voice. Straightaway, he didn't look any of it at all. Was she losing her touch? Or this is the fact that males tended to underestimate females?**

"Na uh," Apollo let out a game show sound, "It's neither of them," he said overexcitedly.

**The goddess thought it was the second one. Of course he was being cocky like males do. "We'll see boy. Let's go and you should move fast. We are going to spar once we reach our first campsite."**

"You're not going to kill him, right sis?" Apollo asked nervously.

Artemis's face grew dark at the mention of a spar; she could wait to beat the cra- spar with Percy.

**Percy paled. Being terrorized by a girl was a great idea of fun, really fun.**

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're not going to die," Thalia smirked.

* * *

**They were traveling for several hours and Artemis decided not to travel near the sea or Poseidon would instantly know about the boy. For some unknown reasons, river nymphs didn't relay any information to the god of the seas. **

Poseidon frowned deeply, now why would that be?

**They were keeping the boy safe and undisclosed to sea nymphs which served the court of Poseidon.**

"It looks like some nymphs don't entirely like you Poseidon," Hades quipped.

"Yes, that is deeply troubling".

**The goddess of the hunt chose to camp near a small pond surrounded by trees and bushes for concealment. The clearing was small but the space was sufficient enough for two people. Percy dropped the bags he was carrying and relief washed over his back. He was anxious about other gods visiting them. If he was caught, Hestia and Artemis were going to be punished for helping him.**

Thalia looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Would they really be punished"?

Zeus laughed and started sweating as the gazes of the Olympians were fixed on him. What should he do? He didn't want to call out either his sister or his daughter, truth be told he was quite scared of them. "Uhh…" He cleared his throat, "Let's not talk about this, it is in another universe after all," he tried to wave the question off.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't buy any of that. She snorted, her dad was probably just scared of them.

**Something he didn't want to happen even if Artemis wasn't friendly.**

"Well, at least the man is kind-hearted," Artemis said.

**Two tents stood erect a few feet apart from each other, Percy walked carefully towards Artemis. "Uhm Arty? Do other gods visit you sometimes in your hunts?"**

"Woah, getting real personal with that question," Apollo said.

"He is just worried that Artemis or I might get caught if a god shows up unannounced," Hestia spoke up.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes. First because of her nickname again and second because of his implication of making sure they were alone. Was he planning something?**

Apollo started to burst out in laughter, "That's what you got from his question, that he was trying to get in your pants," he said between laughs.

Artemis sent her best death glare at him," He is a male, and I didn't have the privilege to know what goes inside his head," she growled out.

**She stared at him with an inquisitive look. "Sometimes. Why?"**

**"I'm just concerned. I know Aunt Hestia had told you something about me and I think it would be bad if they will see—"**

**Artemis interrupted him as she visibly relaxed. She was jumping into conclusions again. **

"You do do that a lot," Athena pointed out.

Artemis groaned, why was everyone against her today?

**"Only Hermes visits me personally during my solo hunts but you don't have to worry about it if he suddenly appears any day."**

"Why?" Apollo wondered.

Hermes shrugged, "Dunno, maybe Artemis and I have an 'agreement' in that universe".

**Percy looked relieved but still unsure.**

**The goddess noticed him and crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm a huntress boy. It will be a part of your training to learn how to hide yourself as well."**

"Wow sis, you're kind of like Batman. But instead of lurking around shadows you lurk around bushes".

Artemis turned a bit red, she really liked Batman, even though he was a disgusting male. She respected that he was willing to get his hands dirty to get the scums of the earth.

**Percy nodded. "And if I can't?"**

Hephaestus tsked, "She's not going to like that boy, you are questioning her ability to teach".

**Artemis glared at him. She doesn't like anyone who doesn't trust her ability and her capacity to teach. She took pride on it even if she had to share her knowledge to a boy. "If you can't, I'm going to turn you into an animal and shoot you away."**

"Wow congratulations Arty, he is going to be so motivated by that," Apollo said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue Apollo, you don't want it to _accidently_ get chopped off".

**"That's reassuring" Percy replied sarcastically.**

Snickers broke out through the room at that, Artemis glared at the book in irritation, stupid book turning Percy into Apollo.

**Because of the need to release her irritation, **

"Trying to release some pent-up frustration? Artemis you're a naughty girl," Aphrodite giggled.

Artemis turned into a tomato, "I am going to kill you one day, slowly and painfully!" But if anything Aphrodite's face beamed even more.

**Artemis motioned Percy to get his weapons to officially start their training by sparring.**

A television suddenly appeared in the throne room, it came with another sticky note.

'_Dear Olympians, _

_I guess that you would enjoy watching fights on a TV._

_The Seer._

_PS: It has no sound; you still have to kind of read._

Apollo threw his hands up in excitement," Yes! A 50-inch TV so we can watch Percy fight".

**Close combat would be their first lesson as Percy admitted embarrassingly that he was not good in archery. Thankfully, Artemis was kind enough to agree with him but the devious smirk in the face of the goddess made him uneasy. He chose to use his good old sword and assumed a fighting stance.**

Athena studied the stance with a critical eye, "It's good, there are some flaws in it but that could be improved," she concluded.

**The moon shone above the night sky and lit the area. He was aware at the increasing glow around the goddess. **_**Not good.**_

"Poor Percy, he's definitely dead now," Thalia said in mock sadness.

"You really shouldn't be that happy Thals," Piper chided.

Thalia replied by sticking out her tongue at her.

**Artemis stood in her fighting stance, her hunting knives in each hand gleamed with a swirl of the colour silver. "Full use of powers are allowed. The battle is decided by either surrender or disarmament of the other. I want you to give me your best Percy Jackson."**

Ares rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Finally there's going to be a fight, the punk is going to get his ass kicked," he said gleefully.

Hermes raised an eyebrow, "Are you just saying that because he beat you in a fight,".

"Why does everybody always think that"!

**Without hesitation, Percy controlled the water in the nearby pond and four familiar water spheres floated in the air towards him. One sphere attached itself to his body and his arctic armour took shape. It looked like the basic Greek armour except that it was made of movable ice that adjusts itself when he twisted his body. The other three stay suspended in the air.**

"That's… not possible," Poseidon muttered. His brows were furrowed in thought; no demigod child of his has ever achieved this level of water manipulation at such a young age.

**Artemis was watching him carefully and intently for the second time. It was clearer now than the last time. He wasn't like any other son of Poseidon with that level of water manipulation. **

"Yeah, what's up with that Uncle P," Hermes asked. There was no reply from Poseidon, who was staring at the daughter of Aphrodite, as if questioning her on what she knew about his son.

Piper swallowed heavily under Poseidon's gaze, she was one of the first to know the truth about Percy but he had made her promise not to tell anyone.

**She would be in much trouble if they were in the sea. Now it only made the goddess eager to know what or who her mother really was. With a demigod of this caliber, he would be unquestionably a threat to Olympus. **

"Now now brother, try to remember that this is an alternate universe," Hestia tried to keep her brother's paranoia from flaring out.

**Hestia should really have a valid reason to spare this one especially there was the great prophecy. After a few minutes of eyeing each other, they charged together.**

Admittedly almost everyone shuffled a bit more forward in their seats; they all wanted to know just how strong Percy was.

**Percy hurled one water sphere at Artemis changing from a ball to a net. The goddess evaded the web of immobilizing liquid and dashed towards Percy's right. It wasn't easy to go near him as those watery balls were protecting him but she was fast enough not to get caught. **

"Like a flash," Apollo sung out. 'Hmm,' he imagined himself as a Yellow Flash, speeding around everywhere. Now that would be the life, he sighed, if only.

**Then she noticed the problems with him. His powers indeed surpassed many but it clearly tires him easily. No wonder why Hestia would be worried, he definitely lacked practice. That was the reason why he won quickly against the chimera, he relied too much in his powers and since the chimera was an unthinking adversary—trapping it would be a piece of cake.**

"Relying on your powers is extremely unwise, especially if they drain you too much," Athena said.

"And that's why he is being trained right now," Poseidon said dryly.

**Artemis was upset that Percy preferred to use his powers rather than to cross blades with her. She decided to wear him down. At least fifteen minutes had passed and Percy was already panting: out of his four spheres only one remains. **

Demeter hummed, "The boy should eat his grains, make him nice and strong." Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

Hades face palmed, why even bother?

**Artemis used it as an advantage and lashed out, running at him in extreme speeds. She leapt behind him and kicked his back causing him to stumble forward. Percy felt a tingle in his back as the ice armor cushioned the kick. Before he could get up into his feet, he felt a cold touch of a blade pressed lightly behind his neck.**

"You know sis you remind me of a ninja sometimes," Apollo mused. Just the way she sped up and avoided attacks.

Artemis glared at him dryly, "Thank you for the compliment Apollo but I prefer stay as I am".

**"Do you yield?" Artemis asked not even winded.**

**Percy sighed heavily as he dropped his sword in surrender. "Yes."**

**Artemis pulled her knife away and raised a hand to massage her temples. Percy stood slowly looking a little disappointed. That was a poor fight. He glanced at Artemis reluctantly only to find her deep in thought. Was he really that bad?**

"You're not that bad, it's just that I am much better than you," Artemis said.

"Wow, someone is a bit full of themselves," Apollo sang.

Artemis looked at him, "I can't help it if it's the truth Apollo," she said nonchalantly.

**"You're using too much of your powers," She commented. "You didn't even bother to attack me with your sword."**

"That's an innuendo if ever I've seen one," Apollo snickered.

**"Uhm… sorry?" Percy offered.**

**The moon goddess looked at him sternly. "Pick up your weapon again, boy."**

"Are you not entertained?" Apollo boomed in a deep voice.

Ares nodded, "Russell Crowe was a good actor in that one. Lots of blood and killing," he said in approval.

Demeter wrinkled her nose in disgust, too much guts and blood in that movie. Not setting the correct example for the youth these days.

**Percy didn't know whether she wanted to torture him badly or to humiliate him even further. Either way, it sounded bad. He was about to protest when he was cut off by her steely gaze.**

Apollo winced, "Ouch, the patented glare. I feel for you little cuz".

**She was deadly serious.**

"Really Artemis, you should know that your name isn't Deadly Serious," Apollo shook his hand.

"Dude, that was such a Dad joke," Hermes deadpanned.

Apollo's hang his head and nodded in agreement, "I know bro- I-I must be infected. Quick, kill me before it spreads to you," he shouted desperately while tugging on Hermes's arm.

Everyone rolled their eyes at their antics.

**He gulped and turned to face her. Percy splashed some water to himself and felt his body regaining the strength he lost when he fight her earlier. He swished his sword to his right. **_**Better.**_

"That's such a cool power," Thalia pouted. How come she didn't get healed when she was in the air?

**Artemis positioned herself a few feet away from him, gripping her knives. "Same rules except for using any powers. And you better use that sword of yours."**

"Yeah, slash, hack and stab," Ares said excitedly, motioning the techniques with his hands. Hera sighed, where did she go wrong with this boy.

**Percy frowned. He was certain that he was a better fighter with the aid of his water powers. **_**What was Arty thinking?**_

"That you rely too much on your powers. If you somehow can't access your powers you won't last long," Artemis spoke to the book.

**He settled in a defensive stance since his usual protective spheres weren't present. They acknowledged each other and Artemis initiated the attack, sprinting towards him with inhuman speed. Percy flourished, feigning a right swipe but Artemis didn't seem to be deceived. He slashed her midsection but one of her knives blocked it and flicked his sword aside.**

_**Just as I thought, he was too reliant on his powers. **_**Artemis analysed as she easily deflected his attacks. **_**But indeed, he was natural with a sword.**_

"Aww," Thalia whined. "How come he has super cool water powers, and is somehow a 'natural' with a sword," she air-quoted. "He's a little bit of a Gary Stu".

"Well, I wouldn't say Gary Stu, that's a big exaggeration. Perhaps just a tad overpowered maybe," Piper offered. Thalia's fatal flaw was coming into play here.

**Percy sidestepped when Artemis countered with the other but she moved far more quickly than he did. She was able to scrape his shirt and scratch his arm. He tried to slash her again but never had it landed on her. Artemis seemed to know what he intended to do before he did. **

"Hey, mind-reading is cheating sis," Apollo said.

"I can't read his mind remember? I am just faster than him," she crossed her arms, how can people be so dense.

**Exasperated, he threw himself at her into a furious assault, jabbing and lashing and thrusting and stabbing and never be able to hit her. Artemis's lithe body moved accurately in time to parry, her hands holding her arm-length knives precisely at the right spot to block. The goddess of the hunt darted in a silvery blur, dodging and circling him to his vulnerable left side. He tried to evade her but she spiraled sideways and lashed her knives against his left arm and side. Percy grunted in pain and dropped into his knees clutching his wounded side.**

"Arggh, I am wounded, leave me. Save yourselves," Apollo yelled dramatically.

Artemis was mildly impressed, Percy Jackson had a lot of potential, and judging from what her universe's Percy was like _that_ Percy would be much more powerful.

**Artemis approached him slowly and Percy looked up to see her expressionless face. He thought she was going to deliver the final blow to end their sparring **

Artemis snorted, "I'm not that heartless." Besides, she wasn't sure whether she had the heart to kill him, her feelings confused her a lot.

**but she held out her hand with a square of ambrosia, the food of the gods, in it. Percy took it gratefully and ate it. His freshly cut wounds started to heal.**

The TV had turned itself off after the fight finished.

_**Maybe Arty wasn't completely heartless**_**. He thought.**

"Nah, under that tough exterior sis is actually very nice," Apollo said light-heartedly.

The corners of Artemis's mouth twitched, her brother had some of his moments.

**Unknown to him, Artemis felt guilty, something she didn't usually feel around boys but she was indebted to him. That was causing her great discomfort. She hated him for owing him her immortal life. And to make it worse, he wasn't asking anything in return.**

"Percy is a very sacrificial person, he wouldn't want anything in return," Hestia said to Artemis with a smile.

Artemis was annoyed, why was this man so sickeningly 'perfect', he made her feel stupid about her hatred for males.

**"You have potential," Artemis said, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She was not used to complimenting boys. That remark had made Percy pleased but then came the lecturing part and he instantly deflated. **

"Woah, looks like you'll need to see a doctor about that." Apollo snickered, he managed to duck an arrow thrown at him by Artemis which sailed to the other side of the room, how in Hades did she manage to throw it that far!

**"I asked for another round because the first was disappointing.**

Aphrodite tsked, "You're never going to satisfy a woman if you disappoint her in the first round".

"MUM!" Piper yelled indignantly.

**If you haven't noticed, I never used any of my godly powers against you. You should not depend so much on your power since it tires you easily even with the boost the water gives you. There is no guarantee that you'll always be fighting over a place where there is source of water. You stand no chance if your body doesn't last any longer without the help of water."**

Ares started to grumble, "He's always hiding behind daddy".

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Yes and you're a god, what's the problem here"?

"I had to limit my power when I was fighting Prissy," Ares protested.

Hermes snorted, "Sounds like a personal problem Ares. Besides, weren't you over that"?

Ares turned red and started stuttering, "Fuck youse all you know".

**"Good to know" He replied quietly but he wanted to say: **_**you're a freaking goddess and I'm just a demigod.**_** Too bad, Artemis was someone he couldn't mess with something like that. He knew he could joke around a little but he would never push his luck so far.**

Artemis nodded, "Good. You wouldn't like it if you suddenly transformed into an animal," but there was a slight twinkle there.

**She rolled her eyes. "I am simply stating your flaws here so we can be able to correct them."**

There were a lot of raised eyebrows at that, all of them aimed at Artemis, who huffed and glared back. "I am actually serious; I didn't say that to mock him".

**"Okay Arty"**

There were laughs around the room at his smart-alec reply.

Artemis sighed in annoyance; she had grown to kind of tolerate the nickname (she'll never say that out loud).

**She huffed indignantly because of his short reply, including her nickname. He seemed unfazed; **

Thalia paused in her reading, "Wow, perhaps being dense has its advantages," she muttered.

**maybe she should press him further. "Starting today, you will not use any of your powers in training except your ability to heal. We will focus on improving your physical prowess and giving you hunter's training which where I'm best at."**

**"Is that against the Ancient Laws? I mean you training me and all?" Percy asked.**

Artemis grimaced, "I wish it was," she muttered.

**Artemis glared at him at the reminder. "Unfortunately, it isn't since we are going in a hunting mission. I'm going to instruct you how to become a hunter and since it falls into my domain we aren't breaking any Ancient Laws."**

Zeus glared at the book, how dare that book list the loopholes of the Ancient Laws, now everybody would be using them.

Apollo leaned over to Hermes's ear, "Do you think we should tell him that everyone is doing the same thing." Like how he 'hired' those women to 'drive' the Sun Chariot for him.

Hermes shook his head, "Nah, I think it's best if we keep it to ourselves".

**"Oh"**

Thalia laughed, that was such a typical Percy response.

**Artemis dismissed herself while muttering about boys being stupid. If Percy heard, he just ignored it.**

**Percy walked inside his tent and dropped in all fours in his comfy bed. He could feel his body ached but felt glad that Artemis wasn't a total monster for a man-hating girl.**

"You're welcome Percy Jackson," Artemis said.

**He found it hilarious that he wanted to befriend someone like Artemis without knowing that she was actually a goddess the first time they met. Maybe he could be friends with her but it seemed impossible. **

"Indeed, a spawn of Poseidon, befriending one of my daughters, ha!" Zeus laughed out.

Artemis felt her chest warm up when Percy mentioned he wanted to become friends with her. She smiled, maybe-maybe having a male friend won't be _so _bad, after all he had proven himself to have good intentions.

**Still a flicker of hope churned deep inside his chest after Artemis handed him a square of ambrosia even if her face was void of emotions.**

**He shifted comfortably and he fell asleep thinking about the next day's hardships with the goddess.**

"Wait, the next day? How can he be thinking about the next day when he's in today," Hermes scratched his head.

"He is trying to predict what kind of training he might receive the next day," Athena sighed.

* * *

**Percy woke up groggily feeling his inflamed muscles contract because of the harsh sparring last night. The silver charm was dangling in his side but he promised that he would never use it.**

Artemis put on a half-smile, at least he was determined, that'll get him pretty far with other her.

**He jogged timidly to the pond and washed himself. Relief coursed through his veins as it brightened his senses. In a few seconds, he was feeling better again.**

**He looked for Artemis and found her tent empty. He heard familiar twang of a bow and the sound of arrows puncturing something as he paled considerably. He went to the source of the sound nonetheless.**

"No Percy, have you learned nothing. You always move away from the big bad sounds," Apollo said exasperatedly.

Thalia began to bow her head as she turned to Artemis, "I am so sorry My Lady, it seems like this cannot be avoided. I only ask that you don't condemn Percy to a lifetime in Tartarus," she said in a solemn voice.

Artemis was amused, she had heard that Percy Jackson was bad at archery but surely he cannot be _that _bad.

_**Artemis would have another reason to ridicule me.**_** He thought.**

**Percy found the goddess, completely in a different style hunter outfit. She was shooting a straw dummy in a very fast pace, something that Percy envied. **

"He gets much better later on," Piper said, seeing the incredulous look from Thalia she explained further, "He's not at the same level as the Hunters or Artemis but he's a pretty decent shot now".

**Artemis split every arrow and each arrow landed perfectly in the center. When she noticed him, a smirk instantly appeared on her face.**

**"Good you're awake," Artemis said. "I was thinking that I'm going to splash some water on you so you would get up."**

**"Meanie" Percy muttered under his breath.**

There were a few laughs around the room at Percy's childishness.

"It looks like he gets like from you," Hades teased his brother.

"I am not childish," Poseidon said indignantly.

"So childish." However Poseidon pretended not the hear him.

**Luckily, Artemis didn't hear what he muttered as the goddess continued. "Before we eat our breakfast, I would teach you how to shoot. You said you aren't good so we're going to fix that too."**

**Percy groaned. "Can we eat first? I'm hungry Arty and I'm really not good in archery."**

Thalia snorted, "That's an understatement," she muttered.

**She cocked an eyebrow. "You're under me so you will learn how to shoot and I say, show me how you shoot. You're fairly good in swordplay. You could not be that bad in shooting I hope."**

**Percy walked hesitantly. Complaining wouldn't do any good to him. He already knew the tragedy that would befall him **

"Yep, getting beaten up by my sister, believe me it's not fun," Apollo said.

Hermes agreed, "Not fun at all".

**so he twisted his ring glumly and his red bow appeared much to Artemis surprise, he had his own bow. **_**Maybe he wasn't that bad.**_

Ares scoffed, "It's a common thing scrubs do, when they're shit at something they cover it up by getting expensive equipment to make themselves look good".

**She stood behind him looking how he would do it. Percy nocked an arrow and tried to shoot the dummy. He was very near in the target even for a beginner. When he let loose of the string, Artemis, one of the twin archers looked dumbfounded. **

"Come on, surely it's not going to be that bad," Apollo said dismissively.

**The arrow whistled past through her ear and she was right behind him, her front facing his back. Percy anxiously turned around to face the stunned goddess.**

Silence filled the room as the gods realised the true extent of how shit Percy Jackson was at archery.

"I stand corrected".

**Blood slowly crept on his face. Here he was looking like a fool in front of the goddess of archery. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, wishing he could hide in a hole for the rest of the day. He had never been so embarrassed before.**

**Artemis approached him grumpily from behind. As far as she remembered, she didn't put a curse on Poseidon's children even after the Orion fiasco. She simply hated the male species more. **

"After only one male, she must have really liked him," Aphrodite sighed.

"I didn't like Orion." Artemis said irately, stupid love goddess and her infuriating attitude. The one thing that was bugging her though was that the book said that 'she hated the male species more'. She frowned, that had never happened, she knew better than to judge the entire male species on one man.

**Perhaps it could be Apollo? But no, the two are in good terms. Considering that her uncle was a no good archer, she concluded that it was hereditary.**

Almost everyone was laughing at Poseidon after that, who blushed after being called out.

"Its genetics, everyone has something they are bad at," he said grumpily.

**Artemis already knew that physical contact couldn't be avoided. Sadly, she had to but it would be worth the time. Hestia already guided a new maiden to her hunt last night and her aunt was breaking some of the Ancient laws. There was no way she would neglect this boy for training if Hestia would dare to break those laws. Moreover, it would be an insult to her skill if she had a student that wouldn't learn to shoot.**

"You can just admit Artemis, you wanted him to touch you," Aphrodite teased.

Surprisingly, Artemis didn't explode in anger; instead she just sighed tiredly and calmly said "I am not going to respond to anymore of these ridiculous comments Aphrodite".

**When she reached out and guided his arms and softly kicked his feet to adjust its position, Percy felt his face filled with great fervor, tinting it with pink as she wrapped her slender arms around his frame. Percy turned red when she started grabbing his hand here and there. He wished he could be happy about it but no. No, he didn't mean it in a bad way. Artemis was the toughest girl he'd ever met. Also, possibly, the most beautiful. **

Artemis had a slightly pink tint to her cheeks as she sat listening to all those compliments, she had to admit, they were kind of nice.

However, Zeus looked like he was going to explode, "Stupid sea spawn trying to court my daughter. Lucky I don't blast him off this earth," he grumbled.

Only his brothers noticed and they started to snicker at his overprotective behaviour.

**But that was beside the point. She'd probably kill him if he ever mentioned that. **

"I don't know~ Will she?" Aphrodite turned to Artemis, who promptly ignored her question.

**He silently pleaded that Artemis wouldn't notice his face or she might mistakenly thought of it for something. **_**She always does, the girl is weird. Or does it something to do being a goddess? She is both. **_**Percy thought apprehensively. **

Hestia started to laugh, "It seems like he has quite a mixed opinion of you niece".

Artemis hummed, did she seem like that to him? She didn't know, sometimes she didn't even understand herself, her feelings were so confusing.

**At least he arrived into a conclusion that he would never understand girls at all.**

**Percy struggled and his face couldn't turn any more redder as the sweet fragrance of the forest emanating from her reached his nose. He had live in a forest but the aroma coming from Artemis was rather intoxicating, it was entirely different as if the contrasting smells of various wildernesses added up into one. **_**If she noticed it herself, fine. If she doesn't, well, better if she wouldn't. No sense making her all cranky. **_**Percy thought trying to squirm away from her.**

Snickers were heard throughout the room as Artemis resorted to hide her embarrassment by staring at the floor beneath her.

**After what seemed to be hours of torture, Percy learned how to hold his bow properly and had managed to hit the target**

"No… That's impossible," Thalia gasped out dramatically with widened eyes.

Apollo smiled and finished the line off, "Noooo…" he trailed off.

**but his stomach was rumbling. Artemis sighed, taking a step away from Percy. "In spite of all, you managed to learn the right grip. You're breakfast is ready or let's say your lunch." She said looking at the sky.**

**"Finally, I thought I'm going to die." Percy remarked rubbing his tummy.**

Artemis scoffed, "As usual, cares only about his stomach," she joked. In truth she was impressed that he didn't say anything throughout the training.

Apollo caught it and gasped, "Did my little sis just make a joke"?

Artemis's smile fell as she said, "Don't call me that Apollo".

**Artemis smirked, although a little surprised that he didn't even complained when she was guiding him. It was odd. "I never thought you are that bad. After you have eaten and rested, I'd like to see how you fair in your readiness in survival. Anyway, tomorrow you will hunt your own food so I suggest you train harder and learn faster."**

**Percy stared at her disbelievingly. His other skills are fairly good since he practically lived in a forest for more than 2 years but he wasn't certain of the goddess' standards. **

"If he really lived in a forest then survival on his own would be fairly simple," Artemis said.

**He excused himself and walk to his tent to find a table with his supposedly breakfast turned lunch.**

**The next few days, Artemis was pleased that he was decent at basic survival and hiding skills although he was rather clumsy sometimes. **

"Of course, this is Percy that we are talking about," Thalia said.

**With a few instructions, he would really be a good hunter except for the bow and arrows. She wasn't that harsh to him which Percy noticed but his training could always be equated as torture. One would be catching a rabbit with his bare hands? Just great. **

Artemis shrugged, "It's not really that hard, I don't know why he is so against it".

"You could have given him a spear Artemis," Hestia scolded.

"It's more fun for me that way".

**He was chasing around the animal while the goddess of the moon stifled a laugh, watching him as a form of entertainment.**

* * *

**One afternoon, out of sheer exhaustion, Percy took a nap under the shade of a tree. Artemis left earlier as she had found a monster camp near their area and Percy wasn't invited at the attack on the monsters, Artemis never asked for his help which was a little disheartening. A week already had passed and they still inside New York, his training and Artemis killing monsters whenever there are nearby slowed them down a lot.**

"Well at least Percy is getting trained," Hestia said.

**Percy felt the air around him was very hot and moist. It was late in the afternoon, nearing sunset he presumed. Then he felt something wasn't right, he was not in his tent.**

"It's probably a monster," Apollo said.

Artemis worried about Percy, Hestia would definitely not be happy if she let him die under her charge. Her heart let out a little pang at the thought of him getting eaten by a monster. During that moment she came to realise that she actually cared about what happened to Percy Jackson.

**He fell asleep outside and to top that, Artemis wasn't there. The warm air was albeit unnatural to his senses.**

"Definitely a monster now".

**Slowly, he opened an eye then the other.**

**Percy faced something that made him want to run away that instant but he went against that feeling. Only a few people had live to tell the tale about this creature. The creature maw opened, stretching its black lips and baring long incisors. Its tongue, Percy couldn't help but stare in horrified fascination was the size of his head. The most distinctive feature of the animal before him was its gleaming golden fur that looked like burning under the sunset.**

"Oh no," Hestia said with widened eyes, could Percy hold his own against that monster?

Artemis started to bite her lip, she really didn't want Percy to die today. Hestia probably won't forgive her, she might not even forgive herself if he died.

**The Nemean Lion shook his mane and it stared at Percy, licking its lips. Percy thought it was too early for the lion's dinner or maybe he was just an appetizer for the main dish.**

"Hopefully he dies here," Ares said gleefully.

Piper snorted, "He obviously doesn't die here or there isn't any point in the Seer getting us to read this." Not to mention that she probably wouldn't be here if he died there.

**Percy's heartbeat started to pound faster in his chest. How long did he slept? Why did he sleep in the first place? Where was Arty? He remembered that the goddess had gone to eliminate a nearby monster camp and of course she wouldn't bring him with her. Percy nearly leapt in joy if it wasn't for the monster the size of a pick-up truck in before him when he saw Artemis atop a tree, bow in hand.**

Hestia let out the breath she had been holding in, she gave Artemis a pointed look, as if saying '_I expect you to keep him save from here'._

Artemis started to shift in her seat uncomfortably; she really hoped that the other her managed to keep Percy Jackson alive.

**The goddess of the hunt was giving him the look. **_**What did you do?**_

Apollo groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, "Telepathic communication again!" He turned to his twin and grasped her shoulders in desperation, "Sis you've got to tell me, how do you do it," he pleaded.

Artemis weighed up her decisions, she could pretend not to know and kill him with that or tell him and have anything to hang over him for the next few centuries. She chose the former, just because it was more fun that way, "I do not know how to do it Apollo," she said sincerely, well _almost_ sincerely.

She saw Apollo head fall has a rain cloud appeared above his head, "Oh," he said quietly. "I guess I'll never find out." Artemis almost felt bad for him, _almost._

**Terrified, Percy looked back. **_**I don't know. How about you?**_

**Artemis rolled her eyes but it was clear she was worried about the demigod. If he would die, not only she would lose the aid given by Hestia but she would get to her aunt's bad side too. **

Artemis's swallowed heavily as she felt her Aunt's stare on the side of her head. She really didn't want to get on Hestia's bad side.

**Feeling anxious, Artemis knew she couldn't eliminate that kind of monster easily unless she assumed her true form. **

"What do gods look like in their true form," Thalia asked, she was genuinely curious. But all she got was cocked eyebrows, as if saying '_Really'?_

**This wouldn't help either or the boy would be incinerated too. **

"Why? Just tell him to close his eyes like every other time," Piper said.

"If I told him to close his eyes then that might have alerted the Nemean Lion," Artemis replied.

**Still, she must act quickly to save him; it's time for her to stop owing him. Artemis signaled him not make any sudden moves. The Nemean Lion on the other hand, was contemplating its snack. It slowly prowled towards Percy.**

"Probably taste like fish," Poseidon muttered. He blushed when he saw all the weird looks he got from the others.

**Percy had the urge to bring out his pen but the gap between the lion and him was so small that made him think twice, one great pounce and he would answer its silver claws. As if sensing his fear, the Nemean Lion launched its rabid claws and mouth wide open. Percy would have drawn his pen but Artemis flashed in between them and threw herself at him, shielding him with her own body. **

Silence filled the room as they realised that Artemis intentionally protected another male.

"Thank you Artemis, really," Hestia sent her a grateful smile.

Artemis sent her a small smile, she really didn't want the only man she actually semi-liked to die so soon.

**The fraction of seconds before the attack reached her would be impossible to evade even if she flashed with him.**

**"You stupid boy, I said don't make any sudden moves." Artemis flared in a hurried harsh voice as she anticipated the pain coming. **

"Wow, you must talked really fast to get all those words in sis," Apollo observed.

**The claws would still rake her back but it wouldn't cause any serious injury as she grabbed him by the shoulder and was already about to teleport away.**

**Before they disappeared, Percy did the natural thing to do without thinking. And it would be the last thing he really would ever do.**

**He hugged the man hating goddess firmly **

There were snickers around the room as Zeus started to turn into an interesting shade of purple.

Artemis just made circles on the ground with her foot and hid her face behind her hair. She was actually blushing a bit, stupid man! That had been her first hug with a male that wasn't one of her close relatives.

**and flipped them over so they had switched positions. **

Aphrodite giggled, "Kinky," she remarked.

"Mum!" Piper blushed.

**Artemis was loss for words but it didn't interrupt their teleportation. Percy let out an involuntary scream as the lion dug its claws in his behind, the same time they flashed to a different location.**

Artemis was snapped out of her musing as she realised that this man had just defended her. '_I guess he really is different,' _she mused. A heavy weight landed on her heart as she realised that the daughter of Aphrodite was probably his girlfriend.

**After they materialized in another location, Artemis instantly threw him away but not before realizing that he had taken the damage instead of her. She was furious that the boy hugged her and then defending her at the same time. **_**Why in Hades did he do that for? **_**She thought ferociously.**

"His fatal flaw, personal loyalty," Athena looked over to her sister, who looked deep in thought. Though she'll never say it out loud Athena kind of wanted the Son of Poseidon with her sister. He sounded like a nice man so far and she just wanted her sister to be happy. She had seen how Artemis was touched that this boy was willing to defend her.

**Percy landed with a thud, the goddess came rushing to his side. He groaned in pain and tried to stand up but Artemis caught him while throwing a lot verbal barbs at him. She was ranting and yelling at him like there was no tomorrow and his back bleeding like a slaughtered pig.**

"Really sis, he saves your life and all you do is rant at him," Apollo said teasingly.

Artemis was still thinking about the attack, '_Why would he save me,_ _I definitely didn't treat him the best. Maybe he was just an arrogant man'. _But something was still bugging her inside.

**"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I'M IMMORTAL!" Artemis yelled frantically. "I can't die you arrogant boy trying to defend me. I can handle myself!"**

**"You're going to get hurt." Percy croaked weakly trying to reach his back.**

**Artemis paused a little before retorting. "I already know what pain is, you don't have to do that!"**

**"I…promised…" He stuttered. **

Artemis froze from her musing as something clicked on her mind. _Why on earth would he stick to that for? _A strange warm feeling condensed together in her chest, she blinked as she felt something wet travel down her cheeks. _Was she really crying?_

Unbeknownst to her Hestia was watching her with a knowing smile.

**Artemis froze as something clicked on her mind. **_**Why would he stick to that?**_

**She shook it off and glared at him but her hand was unconsciously moving to check on his wound. "I'm not weak! I'm your trainer. You are my responsibility not the other way around!" She continued on ranting.**

"Aww, does the huntress actually care about what happens to him," Ares mocked.

"I will rip off that tongue of yours Ares," Artemis threatened. Her mind drifted to Percy Jackson, whatever his reasons the man was stupid, why would he do that for her? After she purposely treated him like trash? _Arrghh! This man is impossible!_

**Percy clenched his jaw trying to ignore the pain of his bleeding back but Artemis' words seemed to intensify it. If only he had the strength, maybe he would retort back. He was really tired of her prejudice, if only he would be allowed to strangle Arty just once. **

Hestia looked over to Artemis, she had only truly developed her prejudice of men a few centuries ago. Before she simply didn't like them, but never just killed them for being males. She sighed, it seems that the Artemis in that universe is quite different than the one in here.

**But of course his mom wouldn't approve of that.**

"Of course she wouldn't Percy," Hestia said softly. She had actually met Sally Jackson once or twice in this universe.

**Percy looked at her straight in the eye and that surprisingly shut her up.**

**Just when he thought she was a little nicer, as always he was wrong. **

Artemis's felt bad, did she really seem that heartless to him.

**The piercing pain in his back made his surrounding darken, his vision failing and Percy fell unconscious at the arms of the goddess.**

* * *

**AN: Another surprising chapter here. I know that I'm a bit late but sue me, I feeling a bit too sick to write but I rewarded you all with a 12k chapter.**

**It seems like the Universe in the Reading One isn't exactly canon, bam! Never done before folks…Well at least never done in this way. And so it looks like Artemis has a different backstory, I did it because I felt Arty was a bit one-dimensional here. And it helps make her nicer here :) Did you like it?**

**I am going to do a review response here, just cuz it looks kind of fun and I expect you to give more reviews if I do. Lols, it's ok you don't **_**have**_** too but I'll feel better if you do:**

**TerraJade:**

Voila, I updated just a few hours after you posted that review. I have to agree with you, I did like Percy more than Jason. It was a shame that Uncle Rick made Percy so underpowered in HOO.

**Mockingbirds:**

I had thought of Annabeth but I had thought it might be a bit awkward with her reading about her boyfriend's adventures in another universe. As for the alternate universe one, I haven't enough of her to make my judgement of her. And thank you for your kind words.

**Ash the Aura Guardian: **

You guessed it, it was Thalia huzzah! Making Artemis fall in love in Percy is really hard cuz their both like really dense. Thx for reviewing

**CF:**

Why you make your name so long CF? :)p . Anyways I'm glad you like my chapters, I think you'll like this one as well. Thx for reviewing.

**PS: I just noticed you updated again, good job man! Challenge accepted. Oh and I hope you don't mind I changed some of your sentence structure. I can put it back if you want.**

**Myra:**

Thank you for your advice, I just feel that continuing to pick Artemis's jealousy is a bit boring, for me. But thx for reviewing

**LonelyLilZillaDavid:**

I'm glad to see that you think Artemis is funny, but that wasn't really my intentions, haha.

**Imperiosus:**

Ok, if it works then 'Don't review this chapter please' :)P. I didn't really intend Athena's quote to be quite like that haha. And thank you for your compliments, hope you like this chapter.

**So tell me what you think of this chapter by reviews. Did you think that Artemis's character was realistic? I don't know! Serious! And what did you think of my 3****rd**** person narration in there. Love it, hate it please tell me.**

**I've also got a poll on my profile regarding my one-shot, would you guys prefer seeing me updating this or 'I'll Follow You into the Dark'. Vote NoW!**

**-Inspire Out.**

**EDIT: Does anybody know how to do a strikethrough on here?**


	5. Chapter 5-REAL

**AN: Huzzah I am back now… **** Sorry for the wait you guys, just got pilled up with schoolwork and assignments. But also I was a little discouraged by you guys. I feel like none of youse appreciate my originals, I work hard on my one-shots (The Waiting Game- nudge) and hardly any1 reads it ****. So it kind of makes me sad that my writing has to be carried by CF's fic. **

**-A shoutout to Daughteroffeos11, the up and coming Pluto's Daughter 11. I am betaing for her as well and I've got to say in a year's time she will probably blitz me and be as good as Pluto11. Check her out.**

**-Also I censored the last bit of this chapter, so you guys better have the original TR on another tab because it'll get confusing. Don't like it? Then you can vote on my poll**

* * *

Thalia looked up from her reading and offered up the book in her hand, "Who's going to read the next chapter,"?

Artemis bit her lip, "I'll do it." She offered, she really wanted to know what happened to Percy. Her face started to grow hot at that thought, it wasn't like she cared about him, and it was just that she felt kind of bad for treating him a bit harshly.

Thalia gave her a long look before handing over the book. Artemis cleared her throat and began to read.

**Chapter 5: Reversion and the Threat**

**The brevity of the lion's intrusion was long enough to make Artemis think twice before acting again. Well, after she had worsened the boy's condition when she threw him.**

Artemis looked a bit sheepish at that, Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to kill him niece," she teased.

Ares was clenching his fists and muttering, "Please be dead, please be dead".

**She quickly summoned her tent and brought him inside, mentally scolding herself. Though she was still fuming about what happened, she tried to patch him up nonetheless.**

"You should have called me, I could have done it better and faster," Apollo said.

"NO," Piper said with widened eyes, making Apollo narrow his eyes at her. She tried to think of an excuse, "Ub, it would have been bad, because Hestia didn't want any god to find out".

Apollo scratched his chin thoughtfully; he could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but looking at Piper's clearly anxious face he wouldn't press it further.

**At present-time, she owed him twice. Sure it wouldn't be a serious injury for her but he took the pain instead. It's either being heroic or being stupid. As always, Artemis would settle for the second one.**

"I would agree with you, but that would be kind of sad, seeing that Seaweed Brain isn't here right now," Thalia said.

**But she was trapped and mortified on what to believe next since there was a little part on her mind telling her that he was being nice and trying to protect her. I'll keep you safe. Those words reverberated in her head. **

Artemis paused in her reading, Percy Jackson was one of the most confusing person she had ever met. He was nice, courageous, selfless and- she stopped her thoughts. _Damn you Jackson, why are you so impossible?_

**Artemis decided to talk it with Hestia as her aunt needed to know what happened. After tending on Percy's wounds, she sat in her chair and waved her hand.**

"So gods and goddess don't need to a prayer when they're IM-ing," Thalia said.

"Nah, Iris will usually carry our messages if we're nice about it," Apollo said with a wave of his hand.

**An Iris-message shimmered into existence showing a worried goddess of the hearth sitting by her hearth in Olympus. Artemis paled, worried that Hestia already knew but her aunt wasn't looking at the message.**

That made everyone ask the same question, what was Hestia so worried about?

**"Hello Aunt Hestia," Artemis called nervously. Hestia turned and fixed her gaze in her niece. "Hello niece, is everything alright?"**

Apollo started to look down on his lap and poke his fingers together, "Yeah um, you know that kid you asked me to protect? Yeah, he took a hit for me. Yeah, and now he's kind of dying." There were snickers throughout the room.

Artemis glared at him, "It's not my fault that he is so foolish to protect me, a goddess"!

"Percy had your best interest in heart niece, I'm sure it's not foolishness but rather self-sacrifice, if someone does that it means they care for you deeply," Hestia said.

Artemis had no answer for that, opting to just stare at the constellations on the roof of the throne room. She had lost faith in the males of humanity a few centuries ago, was this the man that would change her reality? Twist her entire world upside down?

Hera saw Artemis predicament and smiled, she gently grasped the book on Artemis's lap and started to read.

**"Uhm the boy—I mean Percy got injured. It's not that bad but I don't know what to do." Artemis fidgeted in her seat looking anywhere but Hestia.**

"Really sis?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You're almost as good at healing as me, we trained together".

Artemis didn't seem to have heard him, continuing to just _stare_ at the constellations, ever changing and rearranging.

Hera spoke up for her, recalling back to a time when the twin archers were just children, "Perhaps it is quite different in that universe compared to ours".

**Hestia raised an eyebrow at Artemis for calling her nephew by his name. She could sense something bad had transpired. "What happened?" She asked calmly.**

**Artemis looked up and sighed deeply. "He took an attack from a Nemean Lion even though I was trying to protect him. I know I promised you that I will keep him from harm but still…" This was something the brave huntress feared, angering Hestia.**

Almost everyone in the room had a cold shiver running up their spines as Hera read the last line. Zeus shuddered; his eldest sister was the force behind them all.

Hestia had a small pout on her face; she wasn't that scary was she?

**Hestia simply smiled sadly but it was clear that she was concerned. "I see. I can tell he is fine now and I know that you will keep your promise Artemis. I'm not mad because I trust you."**

**Artemis nodded feeling relieved but still worried. Now her conscience kept nagging her. The boy was really confusing her every damn time. "Can you visit him? I think he will need you."**

Hestia smiled, she had really become like a surrogate mother to Percy in that universe. That smile faltered for a moment, she had always wanted to experience the joys of being a mother, and she felt slightly jealous of her counterpart.

**Hestia shook her head and a grim look crossed her face. "I can't leave Olympus right now. My brothers, your father and Poseidon are at it again. Hera, Demeter and I are trying hard to keep the peace. **

The women in mention sighed, "Again!" They said exasperatedly, Zeus and Poseidon looked a bit sheepish at that.

**If I leave, I don't know whether my sisters can hold it. I'm sorry niece but I have to stay." She said her voice laced with disappointment. Being the goddess of the family, seeing her own family in a disastrous state was disheartening.**

Hestia let a small smile grace her face, looking around her family she saw how well they were getting along. Family and home were the most important values in the world.

**Artemis nodded and bid her aunt goodbye but before she could swipe the Iris-message, Hestia called. "If you should know niece, Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty."**

"Well that explains a lot," Poseidon said, looking over to Artemis, who had been snapped out of her stupor by that last comment.

Artemis was both touched and angry at hearing that Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Touched that he cared about her enough to protect her from the Nemean Lion, but angered that a male would be trying to protect her. Though if she was honest with herself, the reason why she was so angry is because most heroes with personal loyalty as their flaw never survived long, _Artemis does not want Percy Jackson to die._

**The goddess of the moon looked at her aunt puzzled. "Loyalty?"**

**"I think you have seen how it works," Hestia said. "I think being friendlier wouldn't hurt you, I guess."**

Artemis winced a bit when Hera said the last part of that sentence. She couldn't truly relate to her counterpart's _hatred_ towards men. Orion must have really changed her a lot in that universe; she let a small smile twitch upwards, so perhaps Percy Jackson would be the one to help her counterpart, just like he had helped her.

**"I am trying. I was grateful that Percy saved…" She trailed off and Hestia smiled at her before the Iris-message faded.**

"Come on sis, you didn't even finish the sentence," Apollo said.

Artemis hummed, she guessed that she her counterpart had too much pride to finish the sentence. Though she herself was like that a lot.

**Artemis looked at the sleeping form of Percy. "I guess you have proven me wrong."**

"So Artemis, have you changed your opinions of him so quickly," Hestia teased.

"He is a good example of a man, perhaps not all of humanity is lost," Artemis admitted.

Piper hid a smile behind her hands. _Sure, keep playing the tough persona Artemis, we all know how long that will last. _

* * *

**Percy found himself floating in the air.**

Everyone looked over to Zeus to see how he would react to that, who just threw his hands up when he saw everyone just staring at him, "What"?

Poseidon cleared his throat, "Well brother normally you would be like 'How dare that boy trespass into my domain, I will strike him down'," he boomed in his best Zeus impression.

"I am nothing like that," Zeus yelled indignantly. Too bad nobody believed him.

**Was he dead? Last time he checked, he was being butchered by Artemis' harsh words. So words can kill? **

Artemis bit her lips, she did feel kind guilty for doing that to him.

**He thought weirdly before overlooking the haunted place.**

**He was wandering deep down in the Underworld while flying freely. **

"Demigod dreams are never good, especially if they are set in my realm," Hades shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Thalia muttered.

**His eyes darted particularly near the bottomless pit that led to Tartarus. How did he know about that? Hestia brought him one time to meet his Uncle Hades and he got a free tour from Lord of the Dead himself when he was ten. **

"Wow, that's soo lucky," Thalia pouted.

"You know you're not allowed to do that," Poseidon said dryly.

"Oh please, as if you would refuse Hestia's requests," Hades said.

Poseidon took a glance at Hestia, who was smiling sweetly at them. Hades was right; they were all whipped weren't they.

**Hades wasn't really fond of him since he was the result of a broken oath but Hestia had already convinced him not to harm Percy. **

Heavy sighs were heard from the three brothers, there wasn't really much convincing.

**It was also Hades condition to meet Percy personally, something the demigod didn't understand why.**

When everyone started to look at Hades he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I wanted to make sure that I wasn't protecting an arrogant demigod who was asking to get killed".

**He then saw a prisoner stretched out in its jail bound in chains. Percy could tell that the prisoner was a giant, he was twenty feet tall. Unbeknownst to Percy, the giant was an adopted son of Gaia since his mother died when he grew so large and accidentally split his mother's womb. **

Athena started to think, now where had she heard that before. A vague memory was slowly coming to the forefront of her mind.

**A sound from another source: low, brutal and full of malice from the most evil Titan called from the abyss.**

The occupants in the room all groaned when they heard about Kronos reforming. They had already been through two wars, and they had to listen to the first one again, fantastic!

**It roared with unmistakable animosity. Percy shuddered as he got a very good guess who it was. His aunt once told him of her father, his grandfather. The husband of the Titan Rhea and the father of the Original Six still in his scattered state but to Percy's horror, he was rapidly reforming.**

"Though it will be interesting to see how this Percy Jackson will deal with grandfather," Athena mused. Aphrodite looked over to Artemis with a sly grin.

Artemis glared at her venomously; it wasn't like she was in love with him dammit. Aphrodite was looking at her as if expecting her to stay by Percy Jackson's side through the entire war!

**The roar lasted for several seconds and the place glowed golden, the colour of time. The giant's chains shattered broken releasing him from his prison.**

"Hades! You're supposed to have better control over your domain," Zeus boomed.

Hades rolled his eyes, "You couldn't stop father even if you wanted to Zeus".

And there was silence after that.

**He clasped his wound that he received from his several millennia of torment in Tartarus, it reminded Percy of Prometheus' punishment. **

Hestia frowned, she had liked Prometheus, the punishment he had gotten was too harsh for his crimes.

**The giant flexed his muscles and rose to full height, his wound healing. He knelt to the opening leading to Tartarus.**

The demigods and some of the gods grimaced seeing the image of Tartarus appearing on the TV.

**"Rise grandson. I can sense your strong desire to have your revenge against the gods. I have released you and now you will do your part. There is someone who had interfered in my plans and I want him destroyed. **

Hestia and Poseidon looked at each other worryingly; they really hoped that Percy would be able to protect himself.

Piper sighed, "Poor Percy, always being trailed by monsters." She looked over to Thalia, "Is he this unlucky in this universe as well"?

Thalia nodded, "It's just as bad in this universe".

**I promise you will have your revenge on the twins that brought you up to this fate." **

**The Titan's commanding voice was loud, clear and cruel that sent shivers down his spine.**

**The giant smiled maniacally, a fifteen foot tall spear shot up from the ground. **

Apollo winced at seeing that spear, he remembered that spear and it was not _pretty_.

**"I will not fail you milord" His voice boomed.**

**Percy paled. The giant was after him. But who are twins the titan was referring to? **

Artemis rolled her eyes, "It's obviously my idiotic brother and I".

"Hey! I resent that"!

"I don't care Apollo".

**The scene dissolved and he woke up in a familiar small tent he was using. Apparently, Artemis relocated them into a new place. Feeling lazy, he closed his eyes again and dozed off to sleep as he doesn't want to see his auburn headed nightmare for now.**

"What! 'Auburn headed' nightmare am I? I wonder if he'll say that the next time I beat him into the ground," Artemis growled out.

Everyone started to scoot away from her when they started to see the hand twitches.

* * *

**Two more fruitful weeks lapsed and Percy was doing well in his training, well, except archery. **

"Of course, this is Percy Jackson we are talking about," Thalia laughed.

**He would rather replace his lovable sword with his knives rather than hold a bow if only Artemis wouldn't insist about learning to shoot. **

"He must hate archery a lot if he is willing to do that," Poseidon said thoughtfully.

Ares snorted, "Archery is for girls who can't get their hands dirty". An arrow impaled itself next to his head. Ares gulped and looked at Apollo whose bow was lying on his lap, but his normally cheerful disposition was replaced with this dark look on his face. Ares was smart enough to get the hint and stayed quiet.

**Yet, it wasn't his greatest concern. Percy was muddled by her strange behaviour. Artemis was still this violent twelve year old girl instructor he had but outside training she became unusually nicer.**

Artemis looked annoyed as multiple faces turned in her direction. "He has proved himself to be trust-worthy so there's no reason why I should act hostile towards him".

"Although it seems that your counterpart in that universe has a more extensive hatred towards men then you Artemis," Athena said.

Artemis sighed, "Yes it does seem that way Athena, my counterpart was affected by Orion more than me." She didn't agree with her counterpart's hated of men. Sure she hated men, but only if they were bad people, she only disliked the general population of men.

Apollo narrowed his eyes darkly at the mention of Orion, he hoped for Percy's sake that he wouldn't turn out into another Orion.

**Artemis now brought him in her hunting and raids on monster camps. They have been through a sort of adventure where they would fight side by side and proved to be a commendable pair: him engaging the enemies in close combat while she picked the oppositions from afar with her arrows.**

Hestia looked over to Artemis, "You both make a great team Artemis".

Artemis hummed in thought; they did make a good team. It seemed like her counterpart was trusting Percy a bit more, that was good.

**Occasionally, Percy thought they were a great team—partners of melee and range but he brushed off the idea.**

"Yeah, who would want to team up with _Arty," _Apollo said the last word dramatically.

Next to him, Hermes nudged Apollo, "Dude you partnered up with her like… heaps of times." They had partnered up so many times Hermes had lost count.

Apollo just sat there for a second, his face scrunched up in thought, "Oh yeah"…

Artemis just wanted to throw something at her idiotic twin, how can he be so forgetful?

**Being with the goddess, Percy had developed a dark side, something he adapted seeing how Artemis fought with hellish charisma when engaging monsters. **

"Our Percy already has something like that." She remembered all those times she fought with him, towards the end he had started to develop this warrior side, which just blocked out almost everything and focused on the enemies around him. It was kind of terrifying, though she'll never say that out loud.

**It was justifying that he was indeed becoming a hunter.**

"So if he becomes a hunter does he have to swear off girls?" Thalia asked.

Artemis shook her head, "Probably not, he has not sworn an oath to me; he's under no obligation to swear off girls." Those words had left a strange bitter taste in her mouth.

**The weeks passed by, lightning played over New York City. Percy heard the rumbling of a storm and dark clouds forming all over the city. **

"It's Zeus throwing another tantrum, great," Hades sighed.

Zeus turned red, "I do not throw tantrums!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Tantrum thrower," Poseidon coughed behind his fist. The others laughed at the scene.

**The two hunters settled at the border of New York and New Jersey when Percy realized that the looming storm wasn't normal. He looked at Artemis only to find her rolling her eyes and muttering about the paranoia of her father and her uncle.**

"HA. It was your fault as well Poseidon," Zeus yelled triumphantly.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "That's because you wouldn't shut up about me taking your stupid bolt, which I didn't do anyway".

**Artemis started to trust a male once more for the bitter fact that she already owe him twice now. She was still mad but felt guilty remembering what she had done after he had taken the lion's razor sharp claws. He also had the approval of Hestia which finally Artemis had accepted. His loyalty was quite remarkable and Hestia's words kept bugging her. She knew that she was one of the objects of his loyalty.**

"Oh la la… Might it turn into something… more?" Aphrodite giggled.

Artemis promptly ignored her; she liked and respected the man for showing her that not all men were a lost cause. It didn't mean that she loved him or anything, right? She looked over to the daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't know if she was Percy's girlfriend or not.

**Nevertheless, it's not a good reason to go easy on him in his training but she was willing to have an amiable disposition towards him just to show she was grateful. Artemis couldn't make herself to thank him, something her pride couldn't let go.**

Hestia frowned, that was something a lot of the Olympians had in common. After a few millennias of living and being worshiped few can say that they aren't prideful.

"Well at least I am trying," Artemis offered.

**Percy landed again on his back hard in the ground. He was practicing with his hunting knives as Artemis kept on pushing his body nearer to its limits. Artemis had swept his legs causing him to be knocked over. He was breathing heavily in complete exhaustion. **

Artemis was mildly impressed while watching the spar. While she was happy that she got to knock his face into the dirt, she was impressed that Percy Jackson was progressing at such a remarkable rate.

**The huntress chuckled a bit; she started enjoying her somewhat regular exercise. The boy was becoming a good challenge for a fierce goddess like her. **

"What! That's so unfair, how come he gets to be so overpowered?" Thalia cried.

"Well he is the main character in this book," Apollo shrugged.

Thalia pouted, that had explained everything.

**He was a fast learner and a little more training, he would be far better than her own hunters.**

"How come he spends a few weeks with you and then 'boom', he turns out to be even more powerful than our Percy Jackson? Some of us have been with you for centuries."

Artemis shrugged, "I do not know the reason why, perhaps it is also the same reason why his control over water is so good." She looked over to her uncle, who was still pondering the reason behind it.

**They decided that it was enough for the day. Percy's body was sore and he decided to sit by a clean stream and willed the water to rejuvenate him. Arty was really a good trainer. As for how the Chimera defeated her was a mystery to him. **

Artemis scoffed, "Because she had to resort to dirty tactics in order to win".

"Well and also the fact that there were like a few hundred monsters for you to fight," Apollo said.

Artemis manage to give her brother a small smile, she kind of missed the 'old' Apollo. Before he got caught up with women, when he was actually tolerable company.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Did you just give me a smile"?

"What on earth are you talking about Apollo"?

**Maybe there were too many monsters and the Chimera managed to bite her and thus the poison weakened her over time. She was seriously the best fighter Percy had ever fought and by fighting her almost every day he learned a lot.**

"Percy! Learning?" Thalia said incredulously.

"Well if he wasn't learning then the whole trip would have been a waste," Hermes said.

"Yeah but Percy normally doesn't learn anything".

"This is fighting that we're talking about right"?

"Oh… I guess he does learn fast when it comes to that".

**But Percy started disliking her. Her stupid hatred over all boys was aggravating; **

"Well at least you don't hate males as much as your counterpart does. That's a relief," Apollo said.

"I still hate you though".

"Aww, I love you too sis".

**it was as if he had done something wrong along the entire male populace, although Percy silently admitted that it was a stupid idea of his to hug the goddess.**

Aphrodite shook her head,"Noo, it was a brilliant idea, Arty secretly loved it," she turned to the goddess with a coy smile. "Didn't you Arty"?

"No! Stop bothering me Aphrodite."

"You know you don't have to lie to me Arty".

Artemis wanted to tear her hair out; this woman is just so annoying! She honestly didn't know whether she liked the hug or not, she wasn't the same Artemis as the one in that universe.

**Still, Arty's words hurt him more hard than the lion's claw. She was indirectly calling him like his bastard stepfather. **

Artemis frowned a bit when she heard that, she didn't mean for that to happen. Did she really hurt people like that?

**Something he could never accept. Never would even if she turned out having cordial adjustment to him.**

"Well if I was compared with that disgusting walrus..." Hera shuddered.

Artemis felt a hollow feeling in her stomach; this was the first time that she had realised the consequences that her counterpart's 'hatred' brought. By generalising all males into the same category, she was likening even the best male in the world to a rapist. And Artemis knew that it was unfair, it brought down all the efforts of the decent males in the world.

**"Hey" **

"Well hello to you too Hera," Apollo said.

Hera glared at him, "Let me finish my sentence please".

**said Artemis all of the sudden.**

"Oh… I get it now".

**She spoke in a low voice, but Percy was startled all the same. She was sitting beside him and he hadn't even noticed. **

"Like a shadow." Apollo mused.

**Percy raised an eyebrow wondering what Artemis wanted when she sat dangerously close to a boy—according to Artemis' dictionary if she has anyways. After that incident, Percy rarely joked around her. Maybe she noticed. He thought.**

**"Arty?" Percy asked not daring to look at her at this troubling proximity. Artemis seemed not to mind the usage of her nickname nowadays**

"That's not fair… How come you let him call you that? We're siblings and you don't let me call you that," Apollo whined.

"That's because unlike you he is actually mildly tolerable".

**something surprising but Percy shook it off as getting tired of him. This past few days, the 'man hating goddess' was really nicer to him. He was trying to discern what Artemis wanted from him.**

Aphrodite giggled, "Oh she wants a lot of things from you." This was going to be so fun to watch. Percy and Artemis, the forbidden love, she inwardly squealed, this was going to be the best relationship since the Trojan War!

Artemis put her hands to her throat and pretended to gag, the stupid love goddess was being annoying again. As if she li- lik - _liked_ Percy Jackson, she didn't even know him! She paused in her thoughts for a moment, she inwardly admitted that it would be nice to know him, she wanted to judge for herself.

**"I was wondering. Can you tell me more about yourself? All I know about you is that you are a son of Lord Poseidon." **

"Your moving fast sis, don't you think you need to set-up a date beforehand?" Apollo had a massive grin on his face as he turned to Artemis.

"Shu-shut up Apollo." Artemis glared at him; she couldn't believe she actually stuttered. Arghh! This whole boy thing was grating on her nerves, she was acting all weird.

**She stated carefully knowing he wasn't fond of his father. **

Poseidon looked to the floor in sorrow, would his son continue to blame him?

**She was intrigued of him even though she already knew some of his past. She just like to know more as they would still more time together.**

Aphrodite was feeling a bit impatient, _'Just skip to the end of the book. Who cares about his mother or father, it's all about the romance._

**Percy hardened at the mention of his father's name. "I didn't see you coming." was his irrelevant reply.**

"Of course, that's the whole point of being a hunter. It's not someone else's fault if you don't pay attention." Artemis said.

**Artemis rolled her eyes but answered patiently. "Silly boy, I am teaching you the ways of being a hunter. I'm supposedly unnoticeable. **

Hermes nodded, "Like Batman." Apollo nodded with him. They were both really obsessed with Batman.

**The point is that you weren't looking and you must have thinking about something else."**

"Yeah he was thinking about _Arty~,_" Aphrodite sang.

Hestia saw her niece's annoyance and came to her rescue, "Aphrodite, perhaps we should leave Artemis alone for a moment".

Aphrodite pouted but grudgingly agreed, "Fine".

**"Um… it's nothing."**

**"So, mind telling me more about yourself?"**

Apollo looked over to his sister; she was _not_ in a good mood. So he decided to spare her from any more embarrassment, and keep his mouth closed for a while.

**Percy told him about his past life before he met Hestia except the part of him being abused by his stepfather. Artemis understood that he doesn't want to relieve such a miserable memory. **

"I wouldn't want to either," Hera muttered. She wanted to erase her own memories of that vile man.

**When it came to the subject of his mother Percy noticeably stiffened. Artemis had asked him about his powers which he hadn't used because of the goddess' bidding.**

**"It's because of my mother." He replied quietly.**

The Olympians all leaned forward, curious to find out the truth about Percy's mother, Poseidon especially.

Piper looked down and started tracing circles on the ground,_ If they knew the truth…_

Thalia looked at her with a quizzed look, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," she mumbled out. Thalia didn't look entirely convinced but didn't press the matter.

**Artemis was suddenly filled with eagerness. It would be great to learn more about him that others didn't. **

"Sure, you're trying to 'learn' more about him," Hermes grinned.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that"?

Hermes shrugged innocently, "Oh nothing, nothing at all".

"Hush, we are trying to read here," Hera said in annoyance.

**Even if she did know about his mother, she would still continue to train him. A new hunter was added in her hunt after Hestia guided the girl to Camp Half-Blood, where her sisters were currently staying. **

Artemis sent a grateful smile to Hestia, who responded with a wink. Now that had really confused Artemis, why was everyone so, so _weird_ this chapter?

**To top that, she also had developed a new kind of kinship with him. Percy was bearable and was able to gain her trust. I really do hope he wouldn't betray that trust. She thought although the goddess refused to tell him that.**

Artemis was sitting there and contemplating her counterpart's actions with her responses, " I guess that I wouldn't really be comfortable telling a _man_ that as well".

**"Your mother?" Artemis asked as she masked her face with a quizzed look. She mentally scolded herself for acting like Athena **

Several nods were headed in Athena's direction, who looked sheepish and started to look down at her hands. She just liked learning, was there anything wrong with that?

**but who couldn't resist a secret like this. **

There were a mumbles in agreement upon hearing that. Admittedly this is quite interesting.

**Besides, it would be more comfortable to know him more. And definitely be more comfortable while he was staying with her.**

"Yep, totally, just cause I need to get more comfortable," Apollo said to Artemis.

"I will hit you Apollo." In fact, she hasn't hit him even once throughout this chapter, something strange was going on.

**Percy scrutinized her suspiciously. Something queer about her eyes **

"Ha, he just called your eyes a queer. I didn't think that was possible," Apollo laughed. That laughter turned to groans of pain following a loud smack to his head. "Oww"…

"Idiot, there are two meanings to that word".

**boring into him. Then it hit him: she was a little nicer to him, she rarely called him boy and she even talked to him more than usual. For instance, a nosy goddess like Artemis wanted to know **_**that.**_

"It looks like he has figured out your plan niece," Hestia said, amused.

Artemis crossed her arms with a huff, she was not _nosy._

**"Why do you care?" Percy murmured trying to evade the question. He was on his defensive mode.**

Poseidon was worried, just what was so important and secretive about Percy's mother?

**Artemis frowned. "You're under my responsibility. I'm your instructor and I think it would be better and rightful if I know more about you." Although she wouldn't admit it, she already viewed him as an unconventional companion or even a begrudging friend. He was a male so she was still unsure about him **

Apollo put out a hand, "Yeah, well naturally," he said with a shrug.

**but his actions spoke for himself and it was backed up by her favorite aunt. It was true she was unwilling to train him at first and hated him for being a boy but he was showing qualities unlike any other male she met.**

Artemis had a smile at this, she had decided redeem her faith in males, only slightly though. Perhaps this one male could show her counterpart the differences in reality.

**Unknowingly, Percy was breaking her man hating barrier. **

Apollo started to snicker, that sounded kind of dirty, like Percy was breaking-, Apollo stopped his thoughts and turned a little green. _I do not want to go into those kinds of areas._

**For being a worthy hunter, companion and most importantly, for being different from the males she detested for several millennia.**

Zeus looked cautiously at his daughter, who had a real smile on her face. He felt conflicted, on one hand he wanted to go into the alternate universe and blast the son of Poseidon off the face of the earth. But one the other hand he wanted to see his daughters happy, and if having them around was going to make them happy then he will grudgingly spare Percy Jackson.

**Anyway, Percy preferred to remain silent which infuriated Artemis. When she began trusting him, it looked like it was his turn to be wary at her.**

"It is because he is aware of my reputation as a 'man-hater'," Artemis sighed in realisation.

**"I got a feeling you don't trust me." She said more like a statement than a question.**

**She was surprised when Percy laughed mirthlessly. "Seriously Arty? Talking about trust? You see Arty, trust goes two ways. As much I wanted to trust you, I couldn't, knowing that you will not."**

Hestia was worried; it looked like it'll be a long time before Percy would be able to open himself up.

"Don't worry, Percy will begin to trust you, in time you'll both trust each other with your lives," Piper said assuringly.

Artemis looked at Piper hesitantly, but managed to say, "Thank you for telling us that".

**"I do trust you," Artemis replied almost inaudibly. "Somehow" Even though it felt like killing herself for trusting another male, a half-brother of that son of Poseidon no less, Percy really had earned her trust. **

"Percy has always been a trustworthy person. Even if he is an Aquaboy," Thalia muttered.

Hestia smiled; it looks like Percy was really changing her niece, hatred was never a good attribute hold onto. Her smile turned a bit sad and her eyes started to drift to centre of the room, where the hearth was. Hatred… would twist any person into something unrecognisable, and only the goodness of love will be able to overcome that hatred, to drag that person out of the dark cold waters. Aphrodite understood that better than anyone, and that is why she is such an adamant supporter of love.

**And it's not because of his skills like how she looked up to Orion but the boy's actions. But she was a proud a goddess and couldn't tell her that. She wanted to stop owing him.**

Hera frowned, "I'm sure owing him is not the most important reason for you to place your trust in him.

**Percy stared at her, cold and serious. "No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You've been nicer to me in these past few days, which was a bit suspicious. I'm not stupid Arty! I know how much you dislike boys and how much you hate me being in your custody. You just wanted to know about my mother." He snapped at her.**

A silence filled the room, and Hermes was the first one to break that silence, "Well he's got you there".

Artemis frowned, that was not the only reason that her counterpart was being nice to him, she was sure of it.

**Artemis' right hand flew and a hard slap landed on Percy's left cheek. Her silver eyes flared with anger.**

"Wow that's pretty harsh of you sis, he was telling the truth," Apollo said critically.

"Yes I know! This isn't me," Artemis gestured to the book in Hera's hands. "

**"I wouldn't let a boy like you speak to me like that," She snarled vehemently. **

Ares snorted, "What, telling the truth." He summoned a piece of KFC and started to munch on it, "I'm telling you, this Artemis," he said pointing to the book, small pieces of chicken flying out as he talked. "Is the biggest bitch I have ever seen," he swallowed. "Even more then you, hunter girl," he waved at Artemis with his piece of chicken.

Hestia frowned, "Ares, chew with your mouth closed please. And please refrain from using coarse language".

"Yeah whatever Aunt Hestia".

**"If you think you're right, you aren't. I want to know the truth about your mother because I don't want to be kept in the dark. It's true, I despise men and that includes you. I loathed them! But these past few days I was actually considering you from them because you seemed different. We are practically hunting companions for almost a month. If you don't trust me enough to share your secret then don't. I would understand, you don't need to point the things you had said."**

Apollo scoffed, "This other Artemis is pretty unlikable right now".

Artemis kind of agreed with her twin, on one hand she could see where Percy was coming from but on the other hand she could also see where her counterpart was coming from.

Thalia turned to Piper, "Does she get better over time?" She asked.

Piper hummed in thought, "Yes, over time she gets a lot better".

**Artemis glare was so ferocious that she looked ready to gut Percy herself, never mind what would be the consequences but she knew both of them were wrong. To make it worse, she initiated this stupid quarrel by provoking him, his mother was a touchy subject. She was just trying to make amends for her previous behaviour towards him but it looked like her prejudice over him seemed to backfire. **

"Well at least she acknowledges that she was also in the wrong," Hera sighed.

**Percy felt ashamed; he caught the sight of Artemis' eyes filled with hurt. It's like he was turning into a real hunter himself, cold and dark.**

Artemis was touched, even after her counterpart bringing the whole thing up he still felt bad for yelling at her? She had to admit, that was something new.

**The livid goddess looked away first softening and was about to mumble an apology—a foreign thing for her to do in front of a male. It never happened because she was too prideful to do so she just stayed there seated beside him. **

"Hey sis, how come you're not like that?" Apollo had seen his twin apologise to males a few times, she didn't like to do it but she always did it if she knew she was in the wrong.

Artemis clenched her jaw, she didn't really know, "It's probably because she hates males more than more," she offered.

**Percy was doing the same; he couldn't get himself to move away from her. They were stuck in an awkward silence when a very strong thunder shook the city. Tendrils of lighting lit up in the sky.**

Everyone looked at the one person dryly, "Zeus," they chorused.

Zeus turned red, even his own wife was against him in this matter. "It was all Ares's fault, blame him," he said weakly.

"Hey"!

**Artemis' skin turned ashen as another lightning struck. She stood up and turned to look at Percy with her usual stark cold face. "I'm going to Olympus. I suggest you go alone inside the next city. Find shelter and stay away from places where monsters are likely to lurk around."**

"And where is that?" Apollo asked Hermes, there was a smirk on his face.

Hermes caught it, "Well dark corners, block-off avenues, rubbish bins, streets with no-one inside, and bedrooms," he listed them all on his fingers.

Apollo's smirk turned into a smile, "But why bedrooms Hermes," feigning ignorance.

Hermes smile turned dark, "Because that's where Shrek will come and find you. Shrek is love, Shrek is life." Hermes started to giggle, not the innocent giggle you'll hear from a child but one you'll think came from a weird psychopath/paedophile.

Apollo's smile turned into a grimace, "Ok bro that's enough now." Hermes's giggling stopped.

They turned around to face the others, who were all staring at them with confused expressions.

Ares was the first to ask, "Who the fuck is Shrek"?

They never got an answer…

So eventually everyone settled down and Hera started to read again.

**Percy forced himself to speak. "For how long?" He said matching her emotionless voice.**

"Oh I don't know however long it takes for Zeus's paranoia to wear off, probably a few more millennia." Hades said nonchalantly.

There were chuckles around the room at that.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes but for a second, her eyes held concern. "I don't know. It is something important and urgent. **

"Yes, his toy has gone missing".

"Hades! My bolt is not a toy".

**Some sort of a lockdown and I am no exception."**

**Percy sighed. "Fine, I can handle myself. So I have to wait for you?"**

Apollo turned into a soap actor, "Yes, I will wait for you… Until the end of time!" He cried dramatically, and then started to break down in tears.

Artemis found it irritating, so she slapped him.

"Oww"…

**The goddess nodded and snapped her fingers and his shirt was replaced with a hoodie jacket and a duffel bag beside his feet. "Yes. You have the silver charm so I would know where you are. Don't lose it. Act like a normal mortal for now. It'll be hard if you don't."**

Hephaestus saw the silver charm and smiled, "Is that the one I made for you," he asked Artemis.

Artemis peered closer, "I think so, I'm surprised that my counterpart even has one".

**Percy still upset made his impertinence kicked in. "Take your time on Olympus Arty. I'll be fine especially you cannot torture me while you're gone." He mumbled jokingly and softly but she heard him.**

Apollo shook his head, "No Perce, when you're talking shit about someone you've got to make sure they don't hear you," he said disapprovingly.

**Artemis glared at him and let out a huff. "Just because I'll be away for a while is that you'll have an easy life. Once I've returned, expect to be trained twice harder than the last time."**

"And that's what happens when they do hear it".

**Percy paled a bit and rubbed the back of his head nervously. She was nicer, let it be. No need to make her go all huntress on you again, He reprimanded himself. "I'm just joking."**

"No you're not, your name's Percy Jackson," Poseidon chuckled. Seeing the weird looks he continued, "Get it? Because he called himself Jo King, when his name is Percy Jackson"?

There were loud groans from the room at that terrible joke, "Uncle P no, just no." Hermes said tiredly.

Zeus was snickering at his brother's forlorn expression.

**Artemis turned her back on him. Maybe she could apologize once she returned. Despite the fact that they had a small argument, he still tried to lighten the mood.**

Thalia smiled, Percy was liked that a lot, except for that one time when they were playing against the hunters in CTF.

**"Be careful, fellow hunter." She said adding an imperceptible emotion before disappearing in a bright silver light.**

"Like a flash~" Apollo sang.

**He blushed a bit as the goddess addressed him as a hunter. **

"Aww look he's blushing Arty. Isn't that so cute," Aphrodite squealed.

"No it isn't Aphrodite." But truth be told he did look kind of _amusing_ with that face.

**It was something that boosted his confidence to stay alive while she was away. Percy slowly traversed the Hudson River. He wrinkled his nose in disgust because of the reeking smell of the polluted river.**

Hades turned to his sea-loving brother, "Can't you just fix it," he said dryly.

"Can you fix all the ghosts that are wondering around on this earth"?

"I can but it'll take too long".

"Exactly".

**Percy stepped out of the dirty water and set foot on New Jersey—alone.**

Apollo started to hum _Staying Alive_. The demigods started to cover their ears, they had enough of that song on the elevator!

* * *

**The smell of ozone and sea breeze filled the grandiose throne room of Olympus, air crackled with apprehension. The twelve Olympians sat uncomfortably in their seats of power as two of the strongest gods were glaring at each other. The Lord of the Sky, Zeus, was in his casual dark pinstriped suit and Poseidon, god of the seas in his usual Bahama shirt and Bermuda shorts. The other gods were looking at them ready to jump between the two in case a fight would ensue.**

"Fight, fight, fight," Ares chanted.

"Ares, what have I told you about fighting"?

Ares grumbled, "Sorry Aunt Hestia".

**One goddess wasn't focusing on the tension between the children of Kronos and Rhea.**

**Artemis.**

**It's has been a week since Artemis left Percy alone near New Jersey. Things in Olympus weren't going any better and it only got worse. **

The women in the room rolled their eyes, "Typical…" They glared at Zeus and Poseidon.

Hades silently laughed at his two brothers, that was why he didn't like to attend meetings.

**Zeus and Poseidon threatened war against each other for their missing symbol of power. Zeus blames Poseidon and vice versa. They are like two kids quarrelling in a playground.**

"Daughter!" Zeus bellowed.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "My counterpart said it not me." She couldn't deal with her father's drama, admittedly it is very annoying.

**Artemis sat on her throne having a faraway look. The council hadn't had a final decision yet and she needed to get back to her mission. **

"Cause we just like procrastinating to the max," Apollo nodded.

**She was worried for two reasons. Echidna was on the move again and she still wanted to avenge the deaths of her hunters and then there was Percy, her stupid, one of a kind male pupil confusing her all the same.**

"Don't you mean 'stupid, cute male pupil that I'm secretly attracted to?" Aphrodite smiled slyly.

"APHRODITE! DO YOU WANT TO FADE"!

Hestia saw this and quickly intervened, "Girls, no fighting in this room please. Aphrodite stop antagonising Artemis or there will be consequences".

"Tch".

_(Warning: Here the censored parts start.)_

**She... Hestia,...with her staff.**

**"If ...war... inevitable." ...bellowed, **

"I do not bellow!" Zeus huffed.

Hades and Poseidon looked at each other before looking back to Zeus, "Yes you do," they deadpanned.

There were chuckles at the King of the Gods' red face.

**sparks... Zeus ...relaxed.**

"So whipped Zeus," Hades said.

Zeus sent him a glare, "I don't see you not listening to Persephone, whom you _begged_ me to let you take her as your wife".

Demeter saw this as a good opportunity to join in, "You no good, daughter stealing, lousy, lazy-"

"For us sake woman just get over it will you! It has been over two thousand years"!

Hera cleared her throat in an attempt to get the situation under control, she smiled when everyone looked at her.

**It ... stop Poseidon ... Poseidon's shoulder.**

"How come you're taking Poseidon's side," Zeus whined.

"Because he is not being paranoid and actually listening to reason".

"Hphm".

**Artemis was ... push them around.**

"Eww sis, you're checking Uncle P out and comparing him to Percy," Apollo shuddered.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD," Artemis got up from her throne and jumped on her brother.

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN"!

Luckily for Apollo, Artemis didn't kill him _that_ bad. Sure there were some bruises and blood on his face, his legs, his arms, pretty much everywhere on his body. Other than that and the fact that his arms were bent kind of weirdly, everything was just peachy.

Zeus sighed and snapped his fingers, and Apollo was once again sent to the infirmary. Everyone looked at Artemis warily, who looked disturbingly calm for someone that had almost killed their own twin.

**It ran in the family.**

"It sure does," Hermes muttered, poor Apollo.

**Arriving ... Zeus...dramatic exits **

"You're all just jealous of my skills," Zeus huffed.

"Suurre we are," Poseidon said sarcastically.

**and he teleported ... sea.**

**After... Artemis...face drained. **

Artemis frowned, what happened there?

**Percy ... called... never do.**

"That can only mean that he is in trouble," Hestia said worryingly.

**Straightaway...chose the better**

"Because Percy isn't the type of person to play those types of pranks," Thalia said. "He's too nice for that".

Artemis nodded absent-mindedly; she was a little bit concerned about Percy.

**Her ... companion ...danger.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Hera said. "Who is going to read the next"?

"I will," Piper put up her hand.

* * *

**AN: **

**Yeah that censored version is kind of shi*. I dunno, I really don't like it. Do you? There's a poll on my profile. Do you want censored on fanfiction or read on Wattpad**

**Well this chapter showed a lot of new things, like the character of this AU Artemis I am developing. I tried to address an issue that I felt needed to be pointed out, I'm surprised no-one has said anything about it yet.**

**My main bone with Pertemis fanfics is that they all just focus on Percy being the 'ideal' guy and the 'perfect' guy, and just portray the rest of the males as di**s. While that's all good and all for character interaction I feel that's unfair for males in general to be portrayed that way, I mean you've got to try to show some realism in your writing.**

**Another thing that a lot of Pertemis writer's don't address is Artemis's 'hatred' for males. I think that's something that they read into the story, while that's fine and all I feel like Percy almost has a role to change Arty's mind, to change her bias perspective of the world. To change her reality (See what I did there). So that was what I tried to address here, can Percy's light overcome Arty's darkness?**

**Now for Review Answers:**

**dragonsong2795, Danny Nightshade, Nibbles4138, .908, RiptideFTW, percabeth endgame**:

Thank you all for reviewing, I have now updated . You guys can decide if you want it on Wattpad.

**Ash the Aura Guardian:**

Thank you! I try hard to entertain people, I think it's really hard to create an authentic Pertemis relationship within a 'Reading the Books'. How do you think I am going?

**TerraJade:**

Thx for saying I am an awesome writer, sorry for the wait. Claps for my first follower on Wattpad. I just want to say, have you read any of my originals?

**Kurama's Chosen Sage96:**

First off I see what you did there with the numbers 96 lolz. :)p Thank you for rooting for me. I am going to put a censored version up, or if gods-forbid the admins actually let me post this. *GASP* Thank you, I really try to make something as realistic as possible. If you know my writing philosophy, _'To make people feel_…' then you'll know how I try to write :).

**Grey Fox Ninja:**

You captured my feelings exactly, I did the fourth wall thing because I wanted to make it more fun for myself to write, haha. Guess that didn't work out. But thank you for all your compliments and reviews.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed. You guys kind of cheered me up ****. **

**I have been piled up with assignments but I'll try to update again on the 28****th****. Sorry but school's more important than fanfictions.**

**Remember to REVIEW. I really want to know Did you guys LOve this new ARTEMIS. AM I right about Pertemis fics?**

**-Inspire Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**Huzzah. I am back people. :). A lack of reviews kind of discouraged me into writing but I managed to pick it up again.**

**On other news I am looking for a new site to host this story. I don't like writing in Wattpad (the format is terrible) and AOW just seems to be filled with weird sexual stuff. And to the people who are warning me, thank you. I understand the warning, but I don't seem to understand why this fic is so 'wrong'. There's no copyright issue, the uniqueness of the story is there. The only rule violated is the MST rule and I don't understand why it is there. If you can tell me that will be appreciated. So my problem is with the admins, I just want to know why. **

* * *

Hera snapped her fingers, and the book disappeared in a flash of yellow light, only to reappear a few seconds later, in front of Piper.

Piper picked the book up gingerly and flicked to chapter six of the story.

**Walking alone for several days with nothing but the road as a guide was so refreshing and promising.**

"Really? I would have found it annoying and exhausting," Hermes mused.

"Which is ironic, seeing as you're the patron for travellers," Athena looked at him.

"Oh yeah..." Hermes said in realisation.

**The moon already showed up, shining brightly as if taunting Percy to snap at the illuminated disc. Percy remembered that he had a quarrel with the moon.**

Dionysus snorted, "What will the mortals think of Penelope once he starts yelling at the moon".

Poseidon frowned, "It's Percy".

Dionysus waved it off, "Meh".

**For a normal person, only a lunatic would dare to yell on the moon.**

Thalia laughed. "Percy isn't the exact definition of normal".

**Since Percy wasn't normal,**

"Even the author agrees with me," Thalia pointed to the book.

**he managed not only to snap at the moon but to anger it as well.**

"He has a knack for angering ancient and powerful entities." Hestia looked to Artemis.

**Percy's thoughts drifted to Artemis. She should be the goddess of volcanoes.**

"Pfft, she should be." Hermes looked to Zeus. "You reckon you can- ok ok," Hermes shrivelled under Artemis's threatening glare.

**The volcanoes and Artemis both stayed calm for extended periods of time before exploding and killing everything in their path (he was thankful he was alive)**

Ares nodded, "Killing is good." He looked to Artemis, "Good job hunter girl".

Artemis looked at him weirdly.

**Then, they calmed again. _Really, girls are weird._**

Zeus scoffed, "You're telling me." Half the time he still had no idea what his wife was talking about.

"What was that Zeus?" Hera said sweetly.

Zeus gulped, "Nothing dear," he smiled weakly.

"That's what I thought." Hera smirked.

**As Percy trekked a road in rural New Jersey, it was already seven in the evening.**

Piper widened her eyes as she read over the line again; this was her entry into story. She tried to calm her beating heart as her dark thoughts entered her mind.

Thalia glanced at her worryingly, but didn't say anything.

"Where did he find the food and water out there?" Hermes wondered.

"He probably found some himself, I would like to think my counterpart taught him how," Artemis said.

"He can drink seawater as well," Poseidon said.

"Really. How?" Athena turned to Poseidon.

Poseidon shrugged, "He can purify salt water, it's something that some of my other sons have discovered".

**Percy thought of Blackjack, his loyal Pegasus he grew up with. The winged horse had a better place to rest than him.**

"Aww. A boy and his horse," Thalia cooed.

Poseidon looked a bit put out, "It's a pegasus," he corrected.

**Still, he didn't found a suitable place to stay in when voices were heard, sounding louder every second.**

A ball of light appeared above Apollo's throne growing brighter until the demigoddess had to avert their eyes. The light faded and revealed the resident Sun god, who had lipstick marks all over his face.

Zeus cleared his throat."Apollo. How was the infirmary"?

"It was great dad. Those nymphs are excellent nurses," he said dazedly.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Typical," she muttered.

**He drew his knife and someone crashed and went stumbling with him.**

"Woah... What did I miss," Apollo said groggily.

"Percy is in Jersey, and someone just crashed into him," Hermes explained.

Apollo nodded, but his eyes were still a bit unfocused.

Artemis was surprised; it looked like she really did give him a concussion. Huh.

**They rolled over the road and Percy realized he was stronger than his aggressor. It came to an end when Percy was on top of her,**

"Wait, her?" Hermes scratched his head.

Ares grunted in approval, "Just the way it should be".

"Ares, there are children here," Hestia said sternly.

"Eh, they're big enough now." He waved it off.

The demigods gagged. Piper looked to her mom incredulously, that was the man she was dating?

**his knife just an inch away from her throat.**

"Careful there, you don't want to kill her," Hermes said nervously.

**_Wait. Her? _****Percy looked down frantically.**

"He's a bit slow on the uptake," Athena said offhandedly.

"Says you," Poseidon grumbled.

**Because of his training, Percy's instinct was to be battle ready in the shortest period of time**

Ares nodded, "Kill first and ask questions later, good strategy".

**and his senses told him that she wasn't alone.**

Apollo started to hum '_You Are Not Alone'_ by Michael Jackson.

"God rest his soul, one of the most brilliant mortals ever," Hermes bowed his head.

"Wait. I thought he was a demigod?" Thalia asked.

Apollo shook his head, "Nope. He was one hundred percent pure mortal." But then he started to tap his chin, "At least I thought he was," he mumbled. Wouldn't it have been embarrassing if he forgot to claim him as his kid, let alone the King of Pop.

**The moon's brilliance and the celestial bronze blade lit the face of the girl.**

**She had startling grey eyes like storm clouds,**

Thalia perked up, "That's definitely Annabeth. But who is she with this time?" Thalia tried to assemble the timeline in her head.

**glaring at him but fear showed evidently.**

"Aww. Look Athena, your kid is trying to act tough," Ares laughed.

"Hey look, it's a monkey trying to act smart," Athena retorted.

There were claps all round.

**It was pretty but Percy had a brief flash of silver eyes in his head like the moon above demanding attention.**

"It looks like he has eyes for only one person," Hestia smirked.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "He should be focused on his objectives, not girls".

Aphrodite giggled, '_More like focused on me'_. It was so cute how Artemis was denying her feelings for the boy and vice versa, the boy's feelings for her.

**The girl's honey blonde hair was splayed on the ground.**

Aphrodite bit her lips, "Hmm, that's pretty hot".

"MOM"!

"What? I still support Percabeth you know".

"Peca-what"?

"Nothing dear".

**"Uhm… Sorry. I've mistaken you for something else." Percy mumbled before he jumped away, sheathing his knife. He still had his hoodie on so his face wasn't visible.**

"There's no need to hide that handsome face of yours," Aphrodite pouted. She inwardly smirked when she caught the glare Artemis sent her.

_'What's the matter Arty? Jealous?'._ She thought teasingly.

**The girl stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. "You have a celestial bronze knife. You're a Half-Blood. Who are you? Who is your godly parent?" her piercing gray eyes were analyzing him.**

Apollo held up his hands, "Hey 'Thena, she's like you, able to ask four questions without taking a breath," he looked over to his half-sister with widened eyes.

"All my children are like that." Came the smug reply.

**Percy was surprised a bit and heard heavy footsteps coming their way as two more figures emerged from the darkness. Two boys, a one scrawny in crouches and one with a gleaming sword in his hand jogged as if looking for something or to be exact someone missing.**

"Who the hell is that?" Thalia pointed to the screen.

Hermes squinted, "He does look a bit like Percy".

And all eyes turned to the god of the sea, who put up his hands.

"It wasn't me that did it," he protested.

**"Annabeth!' the boy in crouches cried. "Why did you—who…who are you?" the boy asked.**

"Can't even form one sentence without stuttering," Dionysius snorted.

"Yeah but you can't remember people's names for shit," Apollo spoke up.

"Touche".

**Percy realized he was a satyr. The other one, perhaps a demigod with sapphire eyes leveled his sword at Percy.**

**"You should answer when you are asked, boy." The boy with sapphire eyes declared rather pompously.**

Artemis narrowed her eyes, she hated that boy already.

"Wait I'm confused. He's calling Percy a boy, but acting as if he isn't one himself," Hermes had a giant grin on his face.

"Must be a girl then," Apollo sniffed, dismissing the book with a wave of his hand.

There were laughs from around the room.

"Thank you. Much appreciated." The two bowed in their thrones.

**Percy rolled his eyes behind his hood. He heard the word 'boy' excessively from the man hating goddess herself. "Aren't you a boy? Answer it yourself."**

"No Percy. We've already established that he is a girl," Apollo said matter-of-factly, somehow getting glasses to appear on his face.

**The blonde girl, Annabeth interrupted not wanting for a fight to break out. "Dylan, I ask him first so go away for the mean time as you are not making things easy. Grover! Come here." The satyr trotted closer nibbling a tin can.**

**"He is a demigod, son of either a minor sea deity or a sea nymph. He had a very faint scent of the sea." Grover said sniffing the air.**

"Using the satyr as a dog, that's pretty sad," Hades said.

Thalia scratched her head, was that all they used Grover for? She recalled back to the quest to free Artemis, yep definitely tracking dog.

**Percy went wide eyed but relaxed that his true parent wasn't known _yet_. Hestia's power suppressing the scent of being a child of a big three was still intact. Only those who got so close to him could smell the faint smell of the sea like the Nemean lion for instance. But his aunt's power was weakening its hold as he grow older that was why he accepted Artemis training. He wasn't going to put his aunt's help in vain and he would grow stronger before her magic faded.**

Hera smiled, "That's a nice sentiment to have"

**Annabeth snorted. "Guess we have another Seaweed Brain over here. By the way I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The satyr is Grover Underwood and the guy over there, Dylan Hendricks—"**

"Wait. Seaweed Brain? Does-does that mean the pairing in the universe will be Annabeth and Dylan," Thalia gagged.

Aphrodite widened her eyes, not if she had something to say about it.

"As if I will let my child date that sea spawn," Athena scoffed.

"What about Percy?" Poseidon said indignantly. His son was dating Athena's daughter in this universe.

Athena blushed as everyone's gazes turned to her, "I guess that he is acceptable, for now," she grudgingly admitted.

**Percy looked offended and cut her off. "What do you mean another Seaweed Brain?"**

**The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes at him. She hated being interrupted.**

"That's just like Athena, she hates it when I interrupt her," Apollo gestured to Athena with a thumb.

Athena narrowed her eyes at him.

**"Dylan is a son of Poseidon. I call him Seaweed Brain. Since both of you are children of the sea as what Grover have deduced. So what's your name? And can you please pull down your hood it's rude to hide your face to someone introducing themselves." She chided him.**

"This girl is so annoying, I just want to gut her," Ares groaned.

"Ares! Don't you dare, don't even think about it." Hestia's eyes were void of its usual warmth, instead cold flames could be seen flickering inside it.

Ares gulped, "Ok. I'm sorry".

**Percy hesitated. He had a half-brother which confused him anyway. Hestia had always told him that Poseidon never had a lover after his known mom, Sally.**

"It's because they can't keep it in their pants," Hera sent his husband a look.

"It wasn't me," Poseidon whined.

**But Percy looked warily at his supposedly half-brother. Dylan's eyes ruined the image. Instead of sea green, he had sapphire blue. His mom always told him that he was a younger replica of the god of the seas which Percy hated because of what happened to his true mother, Sarah.**

"Does he ever forgive me?" Poseidon looked at Piper wearily.

Piper bit her lip, "Eventually he does accept you," she said slowly.

Poseidon looked relieved, "Well at least he doesn't hate me".

**Anyway, he pulled his hood off. It would be a good idea to have some company instead of going alone which would likely end up on a monster's empty stomach—turning into a demigod shish kebab.**

"Mmm., Kebabs." Apollo was feeling hungry, he looked at Hestia pleadingly

Hestia smiled, "After we finish reading".

**"I'm Percy Jackson. I really don't know who my godly parent is. I ran away from home." He lied while putting an emotionless façade something he learned from Artemis. Annabeth was somewhat captivated by his eyes.**

Apollo looked at Artemis. "You do look very indifferent at times".

She shrugged, "Being a hunter means you have to learn to block out everything around you and focus on the prey".

**She shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows trying to sense a lie but she found it hard to discern him. He was a good fighter that she didn't even have the chance to draw her dagger. Giving up,**

"Well that was a first," Thalia said with raised eyebrows. "Annabeth normally never gives up on anything".

**she turned to Grover. "We need to bring him along with us, after the quest we will accompany him to camp."**

**Grover nodded but Dylan protested. "Hey! This is my quest! I'm the leader so I got the rights to choose not you."**

"What a whiny little bitch," Ares said.

**"Your head is full of kelp. We barely escaped the furies in the bus a while ago and we lost our bags. We should grab every help we can get." Annabeth said in an authoritative voice.**

"It seems like the Annabeth in that universe isn't as heavily affected by hubris as ours," Thalia said.

Athena nodded, "It does seem so".

**Percy grimaced remembering Artemis again. _In my Uncle Hades name…Why? _He thought bitterly.**

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be thinking about Artemis all the time either," Apollo piped up.

**"Besides, we can't leave a demigod alone."**

**Dylan smirked smugly looking at Percy. "Well I managed to defeat the Minotaur without training alone. I'm Poseidon's son after all." Expecting praises from their new member.**

Hestia looked at her brother, "It seems like this is one of your sons that doesn't follow the norm." Most children of Poseidon have been quite humble, there have been a few exceptions, namely Orion.

Poseidon grimaced, "It'll seem so".

**Percy just rolled his eyes before turning to Annabeth and Grover who looked tired and hungry. "Well guys, where are we going? I'll be glad to join you but I have to meet my teacher inside the city.**

"He says it so casually. Almost as if he wasn't being trained by a goddess," Apollo mused.

**I need to find her though we will need to find a safe place first and rest."**

**Dylan's jaw dropped. Everybody in the camp was talking about how strong he was and now this lowly demigod, a son from the court of his father's domain was ignoring him. Who the hell was he? "Hey! Aren't you going to say something?"**

"Look kid, just because you're a son of Poseidon doesn't mean that people are going to start bowing whenever you want them too," Thalia said.

**Percy looked at him incredulously. "I said we need to find a safe place first." He repeated.**

"Yeah, what are you retarded?" Hermes and Apollo snickered. Though Apollo quickly turned to Poseidon.

"Uhh. No offence Uncle P".

"None taken".

**The son of Poseidon bristled with anger and was about to yell when Annabeth stopped him. "Let's go. We need to move. Grover, lead the way." She glared at Dylan who visibly flinched.**

Thalia smiled, "Good on you Annie, keep that asshole in line".

**Along the way, Percy learned that they were on a quest to find Zeus' stolen lightning bolt. _So that was the reason why Artemis left. _Their deadline was on the summer solstice meeting, June 21st or war between the sky and sea was inevitable. Dylan was suspected to be the thief and they were going to Los Angeles and confront Hades. Percy frowned at that. He already met his uncle and the god wasn't that bad. The lord of the dead was simply bitter for being an outcast.**

Zeus looked at his brother, "You really feel that way"?

"Not really, being an Olympian is terrible, all these boring meetings and councils," Hades dismissed.

**Hours have passed and they haven't seen any house either. Dylan was glaring at Percy all the time. Until the son of Poseidon' eyes lit up with excitement.**

**"Over there! I could see a house." He said proudly.**

"Hmm. Good job, you can see," Thalia said sarcastically.

**Percy on the other hand, remained silent. He got a bad feeling about the place but Annabeth and Dylan were already sprinting towards the house. They were like crazy little kids begging for ice cream.**

"Ahh. Those were the times, right Herm," Apollo grinned at his brother from another mother.

Hermes nodded wistfully, "Yeah all those crazy ice-cream fights we got into with those kids".

"... I'm not even going to ask," Artemis shook her head in disappointment, how was she related to them?

**"Hey Grover," Percy tapped the goat boy in the shoulder. "Did you find this place weird? Look at those two. They were acting, well, weird."**

"It's probably a monster," Piper muttered.

**Grover bleated in relief. "Thank gods! I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird. Those two ignored me. I smell monsters."**

**Percy nodded. "You sure? I'll be checking the inside. Guard those two."**

**"But…"**

**"I'll be fine Grover. Now go."**

"Shoo Lucky. I'll be fine. Go, go I say. You'll be better off without be," Apollo sniffed and choked out a sob.

Hermes handed him a tissue.

"Annnd. Scene," Apollo lifted his head up and returned back to his usual beaming self.

Aphrodite had tears in her eyes, "Oh my us, was it your dog?" She whispered hoarsely.

Apollo scratched his head, "Ehh, no".

**Percy entered the house through its window while the other three entered the area through its garden with freaking statues that looked so real. He could hear Annabeth and Dylan's voices from his current position. He was sure the place was enchanted.**

"Since when was a monster home not enchanted?" Hades said dryly.

**However, he was unaffected because Hestia's power was protecting his mind from sudden outside influence. Percy was grateful that he could now move very silent like a true hunter.**

"Or like Batman," Apollo nodded seriously.

Artemis groaned, that son of Athena based Batman off her and turned it into a male. He was lucky that she left him alone after what he did, smiting him would have been an easier option.

**After a few minutes of bolting to other places, he spotted several other figures and he eavesdropped on them. One old lady, one male teenager about fourteen or fifteen and several…**

**Monsters—Cyclopes, hellhounds and others he couldn't give a name. Maybe Annabeth, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom could name them but this was not the time to do that.**

"You don't need to know what you're killing, just how to killing it," Ares snorted.

**The old lady was sitting on an elegant chair, caressing a statue of a girl.**

Apollo grimaced, "That's kind of creepy".

Hades scoffed, "That's actually pretty tame, you don't want to know what happens down in Tartarus," he said darkly.

**"So what brings you here demigod? It's unusual to find one with monsters as your company." She said sweetly though she sounded like she was hissing.**

Athena sighed, "Not her again." She rubbed her temples wearily.

Poseidon sent her a look, "Perhaps if you didn't turn her into a monster," he trailed off.

Athena gaze turned into knives, "Maybe you shouldn't have brought her into my temple," she retorted hotly.

"That is enough." Hestia's soft voice echoed through the room, when she saw that they had quiteted down she continued, "We will not start a centuries old agrugment here".

**The teen had a frightful look. He then spoke nervously. "The Lord I'm serving has a proposition with you Lady M. He wants you to look for this demigod who had killed Lady Echidna's sonny or the Chimera. My lord offers anything you would want in return."**

**Percy froze. Another one was after his head. _Just great. When did I get so popular?_**

"Ahh popularity. It is a blessing and a curse," Apollo started to yell dramatically. "Woe is me, woe is me." He put his hand on his forehand and proceeded to faint on his throne.

Artemis kicked him in the shins, hard.

"OW"!

"You're welcome." Artemis smirked, it was too easy.

**The old lady perked up, her head entirely veiled. "Who are you and who is this lord you are serving?**

**"I'm Ethan Nakamura, ma'am. I served the Titan King, Kronos and we will have our revenge against the gods." He said sounding confident. Percy furrowed his brows. Why was a demigod on the big bad titan's side?**

"Because we had forgetten how to love, we had forgetten our family," Hestia said sadly.

There were frowns from around the room, that comment was true. They had forgetten about their children, some of them more then others.

**Lady M seem to consider the proposal. "Very well, young Ethan, I want the Goddess Athena's head in exchange if I succeed on killing this demigod of yours."**

**Ethan sighed in relief but tensed when the old lady put a hand on his shoulder. "Before you leave… would you like to join my collection?" she said in a sickly tone.**

"Wow a monster with tact and manners, how... refreshing," Hades rolled his eyes.

**The teen's eyes widened and he covered his eyes quickly and Percy realized who she was. "I'm only messing with you young demigod. And now I have three visitors to entertain. Now go before I change my mind." She laughed evilly.**

"Is 'evilly' even a word?" Apollo looked around.

Hermes took out his phone and did a quick search, "Yep sure is. Evilly means 'morally wrong or bad' ".

"Heh. You learn something new everyday".

**Ethan and the monsters left quickly. Percy left as well but he was going to his 'quest' mates first to warn them.**

**Percy reached the three who was self-serving themselves with food on steel picnic table except for Grover who was fidgeting on his seat muttering about enchanted place and the stupid statues eyes following them.**

"The boy should eat more grains, it'll stop the fidgeting," Demeter said.

Hades grumbled, at least she wasn't talking about cereal.

**"We need to go," Percy said. "This is Medusa's lair!"**

**Grover's eyes widened. "_Di Immortales_. Dylan, Annabeth. That's enough, we need to go."**

**The two continued to fill their stomachs up.**

"Like all teenage kids, thinking with their stomachs," Hestia smiled fondly.

"Those were the times," Hermes and Apollo nodded. Nothing to worry about except what you were going to eat in two hours time.

**Percy controlled the water near a fountain and dropped a considerable amount of water up their heads. Annabeth shrieked because of the cold water while Dylan dried immediately.**

**Both glared at Percy. "Why did you do that?" Annabeth hissed shivering. Percy waved his hand and she instantly dried something that surprised Dylan.**

**"How did you do that?" Dylan demanded.**

"He obviously used his powers." Thalia muttered.

She turned to Poseidon, "Your spawn is quite slow in that universe, perhaps it's genetic," her lips curved into a smirk.

Poseidon glared at her, "Laugh it up Athena, I wonder why the so called wisdom goddess acts like a four year old every ten minutes," he said harshly.

**"Do what?"**

**"How did you dry her?"**

**"You're a son of Poseidon are you not? You should know." Percy stated matter-of-factly.**

**Dylan glared even more. "Never mind. I can do that too."**

"Suurre you can," Thalia said mockingly. This Dylan kid was getting on her nerves, too arrogant for his own good.

**They were about to leave when Lady M or Medusa appeared in the exit. "Oh, so there was a fourth one. So many kids, I think I need more kids in my collection except for you daughter of Athena." The Gorgon spat at Annabeth as she paled considerably.**

"There's no need to be scared of her," Athena scoffed.

Thalia leaned next to Piper's ear,"There's that hubris coming through again".

**Percy didn't need to wait. "Scatter everyone and don't look at her in the eyes." He yelled before the four split up in different directions away from Medusa. The Gorgon went out to chase Annabeth first. The daughter of Athena put on a Yankees cap in her head and turned invisible but sadly Medusa was able to pinpoint her location.**

Artemis looked to Athena, "Why is she able to pinpoint your daughters presence"?

Athena sniffed," She was a former priestess of mine, and is therefore able to detect my godly aura".

**Medusa's warty, vicious talons were ready to shred Annabeth apart when Percy lunged behind the Gorgon.**

**He quickly detached himself when Medusa pulled of her veil revealing the gruesome image of tiny snakes for hair snapping in the air. The hissing continued with delight for seeing the outside world.**

The demigods yelped as Medusa's face came into view, they quickly covered their eyes in an attempt to protect themselves.

"It's alright to look, there are no effects," Hestia said.

The two girls lifted their heads apprehensively, it turned out that Medusa's power didn't extend to images.

**Grover was lobbing a lot of tin cans like a catapult. Dylan was hiding behind a statue, sword at ready. Both of which ran in terror before they caught sight of Medusa's stoning gaze.**

"Haha. Stony, you get what the author did there," Poseidon laughed. "Because of the stony expression but also turning people into stone." His laughter died when he saw the unimpressed looks of the other Olympians.

No-one appreciated his dad jokes.

**Percy's blood turned cold when he heard Annabeth's screech. Medusa had a firm grip of someone invisible. The Gorgon pulled Annabeth's cap off and the daughter of Athena shimmer into existence, eyes tightly shut.**

Athena gripped her throne tightly, "No," she muttered with widened eyes.

"Lady Athena!" Athena's stern gaze snapped to Piper. "Annabeth survives this, you don't need to worry".

Athena's expression softened as she let out a breath of relief.

**"Hey old hag!" Percy yelled as the fountain exploded and a wall of water crashed on both Annabeth and Medusa. The two were shock. Percy successfully pulled Annabeth away from Medusa while the Gorgon was trying to pry the wall of water in front of her.**

"That's a relief, Percy came to her rescue," Apollo let out a breath.

Aphrodite giggled, "Like her knight in shining armour".

**Percy fed Annabeth some ambrosia as she had several cuts from the monster bronze talons.**

**"I'll have my revenge on the daughter of that cursed Athena. She will pay for turning me into this!" She screeched. Her head flew up in the air sounding like a sickening hiss of the wind and there stood Dylan having a triumphant cocky grin.**

"Well he earns some points for killing Medusa," Apollo said.

**"So who's the true hero then? Just like Perseus." He laughed.**

"...And he just lost some for being a massive ass about it," Apollo gave him a thumbs down.

**Grover rushed to Percy and Annabeth. "Is she alright?"**

**"Yes, if I haven't brought him out of Medusa's grasp, she would be sliced into bits." Percy said grimacing at Annabeth's condition though she was still conscious.**

Athena was almost grateful for that. _I must admit he performed admirably considering the circumstances. _She supposed she owed him an apology if she ever met that Percy Jackson.

**"Thanks" She muttered.**

**"Don't mention it." Percy said ignoring Dylan who was wrapping the Medusa head. "Come on. We need to get to the city. It's still 9 in the evening. We could catch a cab or a bus."**

**Grover had a frightful look. "What are going to do Dylan?"**

**"I'm going to send this to my father and make him proud." Dylan said writing an address and putting a few golden drachmas in the box containing Medusa's head.**

Poseidon grimaced; he wouldn't particularly want a son of his to mail him the head of his ex monster lover.

Hermes was snickering, he remembered that delivery fondly. He had it made into a poster in his temple, one of the best deliveries of the century.

**Annabeth looked at him in disbelief. "Your ego is too big you idiot."**

"Tell me about it," Thalia muttered.

**Dylan shrugged. "If I met my dad when we returned Zeus bolt, he would be really proud for me for killing this monster. One Minotaur, one Gorgon… what's next?" He told them cockily. The box floated and disappeared.**

The Olympians and demigods all rolled their eyes at the boys arrogance.

**Grover coughed.**

**"Oh Annabeth what happened to you?" The son of Poseidon asked sounding worried.**

Artemis scoffed and glared at the book, "This boy is the prime example of why I dislike males. Arrogant, condescending, selfish, the list goes on," she said distastefully.

**Annabeth stared at him like 'seriously'?**

**Percy interjected. "You're too busy on babbling your achievements while Grover and I were helping her. Anyway, I had some mortal cash over here. Let's go."**

**Dylan glared at him murderously like Percy had done greater than him. He killed another legendary monster and that was telling something. _But why he gets the girl? He was the savior, the hero._ Dylan thought in outrage.**

Hestia frowned, "What a nasty child".

Artemis made a memo, if she ever saw that boy Dylan she'll make sure she turns him into a jackalope.

**If it's not for Annabeth's condition, he would challenge Percy.**

"Please. Percy would wipe the floor with that pile of seawater," Thalia dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I certainly hope so," Artemis muttered. With what she has seen, Percy had the skill to challenge, if not beat a minor deity.

**The four of them took a cab and approached a decent hotel. For Percy who had unlimited mortal cash thanks to Artemis, picked out two rooms, boys would share the room while Annabeth would have one for herself. The three stare at him in awe. _How could he afford that?_**

"The wonders of being a god," Apollo said smugly.

Thalia looked at her father pleadingly.

"No Thalia".

"But-"

"No and that's my final answer".

She shrugged, "Worth a try".

* * *

**It's already midnight but Percy couldn't sleep. Grover and Dylan were snoring like there was no tomorrow and Annabeth was on the adjacent room. He was a little tired after the Medusa incident.**

Piper looked up from her reading, "Can someone else read the rest of the chapter," she shifted uncomfortably.

Thalia looked at her worryingly, "Why"?

Piper wouldn't meet her gaze, opting to stare at the marble floor. "I just can't read the rest... You'll find out later anyway".

"I will read it then," Demeter smiled kindly. With a wave of her hand the book appeared in her hands.

**His bow-turned-ring was glowing red profusely. It's not hot but it prevented him from feeling drowsy. A 12 year old dyslexic and ADHD demigod was restless. He was wondering why his Aunt Hestia would do this and he tried to send a prayer but got no response aside from the increasing glow from the ring.**

Hestia frowned and looked at Piper's anxious face. A ping hit her heart as she realised why she was calling Percy. "Piper".

Piper's worried gaze flicked to her.

Hestia sent her a warm smile, sending her a part of her aura to Piper.

Piper smiled her body was slowly filled with warmth. She felt comfortable and at peace.

**Percy decided to go outside to relieve some stress when he heard a voice. He was jittery when he recognized it, a girl's voice coming from the upper floor. It was echoing through the corridors as the conspicuous silence let it reach his ears very clearly.**

The Olympians, save Hestia frowned upon reading that line. What was going on in this hotel?

**He ran through the stairs not bothering to take the elevator as two booming laughter explicitly males blended like a broken orchestra with the heartbreaking sobs and pleading from the girl.**

A flare of power filled the room as its occupants realised what on earth was going on. Cries of outrage could be heard from all its occupants.

"OH MY LITTLE GIRL." Aphrodite cried out and looked to Piper. She got down from her throne and rushed over to embrace her daughter. "I'm so sorry Pipes. I should have taken better care of you, I should have checked in on you more." Aphrodite whispered into her daughters ear, lines of tears streaming down her face.

"It's-its alright mom," Piper whispered. To be honest she was in a bit of a shock, she had never met her mother in person in her universe, let alone been given a hug.

Artemis was in a fury, she was gripping the sides of her throne with incredible strength, her body flickering with sliver light, "Did the men rape you?" She turned to Piper.

"N-no My Lady, Percy saved me".

At this Artemis relaxed just a fraction, "Even so, they will be killed for attempted rape and sent to the Fields of Punishment." She sent a nod to her Uncle, who did the same in return.

But something hit Artemis at that moment. She studied the Daughter of Aphrodite carefully, was this where her relationship with Percy Jackson began? She felt something heavy on her heart but quickly brushed it aside. The girl was almost forced upon for gods sake, she should show some compassion.

Demeter looked to the book uncomfortably, but continued to read,

**Percy arrived in the third floor and ran even faster to found a room which had its lights on. Sweat beaded his forehead as he heard the girl scream in horror and was cut silent almost immediately.**

Thalia touched Piper's shoulder gingerly, "I am so sorry Piper".

Piper sent her a small smile, "It's alright, you weren't even in that universe anyway," she said softly.

**_Why no one does even bothers to check this?_**

The female occupants in the room frowned, that was an extremely disturbing realisation.

**He thought as he charged the door full-force creating his glacial armor to harden his body as there was no time to use the knob. No one knew what was happening.**

**The impact caused the wooden door to split into two. His irises took a few seconds to adjust in the bright light. He bawled his fists as two men came into view, a younger one in mid-twenties was holding a video camera**

Apollo frowned, "That is sick".

The other Olympians mirrored his reactions. To do that to a young girl? A disgusting and deplorable act.

Hades's eyes grew dark, "There's a special area in the Fields of Punishment where I send people like them".

**and an older one about mid-thirties was on a big bed right on top of a beautiful young girl that looked the same age as Percy.**

Demeter paused; there were small tears in her eyes as she forced herself to read through this.

"Keep going sister, and then we can be done with this horrendous chapter." Hera said soothingly.

**The girl's hands were tied and her mouth was gagged. Tears were flowing from her eyes, and the redness of it suggested that she had been crying for so long.**

Aphrodite held on to Piper tighter, who was forcing herself not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She had thought she had gotten over this, that she was fine.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here," Aphrodite whispered and began to stroke her daughter's hair.

**On spur of the moment, Percy's eyes were filled with sickening hatred, trailing down to the girl's shirt or what used to be the remains of the shirt.**

**The girl's jeans had been pulled down already. Only her undergarments kept her from being completely naked. Percy darted his now radiating sea green eyes at the man hovering over the girl. The man was holding a piece of ripped cloth.**

**Though the man was still fully clothed, it was obvious that he was going force himself on her sooner or later. The lust in the man's eyes was clear as daylight, eyeing his precious prize like a hungry swine.**

Even Ares looked a bit uncomfortable. Forcing himself on someone was something he used to do a few millennia ago. He was young and he now thoroughly regrets it.

**The two men were like two deer caught in headlights although the older man quickly regained his stunned state seeing a mere twelve year old boy in the front door. "What the fuck! Who are you?! Did your bitch mother ever tell you that stupid little brats aren't allowed in this VIP suite?" The older man bellowed moving his hands slowly to grope the flailing girl in the bed.**

No-one said anything, except silently cursing the Seer for making them read this chapter. Just make it end already!

**The younger one snickered. "Yeah little boy, and don't tell anyone what you saw or we're gonna fucking kill your momma. It's already past midnight.**

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Poseidon bellowed, he got up and summoned his trident.

"Brother please!" Hestia pleaded for calm.

Poseidon sat back down with a roar of anger.

"I-I can't," Demeter lifted the book in her hands. Her eyes were red and distraught.

A yellow note appeared in her hand, it was a message from the Seer.

_Dear Olympians,_

_I apologise for making you read this chapter. But it was an important moment in the development of Percy Jackson's character. To save you the pain, I will read it out for you._

A blue ball appeared in the room, floating high above in the ceiling. The Seer's voice echoed out from the light.

**Go home and sleep. You're too short!" He mocked focusing his camera at the 'little boy'.**

**Percy suddenly went berserk. He drew a single hunting knife strapped in his left side knowing Riptide couldn't harm mortals. His knife's blade was made of celestial bronze too but it could hurt mortals because of its ability. The blade coated itself with liquid fire, sizzling with molten lava. He remembered his speed training from Artemis; running a few kilometers while carrying heavy bags almost twice his weight.**

"You're welcome Percy," Artemis said. She hoped he could use that to kill those abominations. It will be too easy, like gutting a pig.

**He dashed rapidly blearing the vision of the two men while the girl looked at him with eyes pleading for help.**

**The older man's eyes widened. "Where did you get that knife? I could send your mother to—"**

**With one fluid stroke of his sweltering hunting knife, Percy severed the man's right arm cutting it like a potato just before the man's rotten hand made contact with the poor girl's exposed skin.**

For once no-one condemned the violence. Those kinds of people shouldn't be allowed a second chance.

**The older one clutched his burned limb while screaming profanities. The younger one stumbled and fell down in his butt. Percy lunged at the older one knocking him off in the bed making sure the girl wouldn't see what he was about to do.**

**The men were shocked at Percy's speed and strength. It was immensely inhuman.**

"That's because he is a demigod," Dionysius sneered. He never had patience with rapists. Back in his day he would have just snapped their minds, relatively quick and painless. Better than what they deserved.

**Percy didn't care whether they are bigger or stronger. He didn't even care if they were mortals. Full of raw fury, his mind was set on killing the two of them.**

**The younger one dropped the camera in frightened surprise. He tried to shout for help but no sound was coming out of his mouth.**

**"You can't talk about my mother like that you ugly bastard!" Percy snarled menacingly while evading a punch thrown by the older man's other hand.**

**Countering with a deadly swipe, Percy slit the man's throat wide open faster than he could say 'son of a bitch'.**

Hestia's frowned; she was worried for Percy's mental condition. Killing a man like that was extremely damaging for someone as young as him.

**No blood was present as the blazing temperature of the blade dried it instantly and it sealed the wound like acetylene wielding metals. Burnt flesh whiffed in the air.**

**"You're insane! You fucking scumbag!" the younger one screamed, finally breaking his speechless phase.**

"Believe me, Percy Jackson is not insane. As least not yet," Dionysius said darkly.

Hestia was worried, it seems like her worries were true.

Dionysius sent her a knowing look.

**The demigod's deluxe I-will-kill-you stare was now directed at the cowering figure of the younger man holding the video camera earlier. The young man scampered away trying to flee from the enraged 'little boy' but he was impaled in the right thigh and the smoldering knife bore a gaping hole.**

Aphrodite couldn't help but wince when the image appeared. Underneath her, Piper shivered, she really didn't want to relieve the moments again.

**The young man screeched in pain as his hands tried to cover the blistering flesh wound.**

Ares scoffed, "What a girl".

Hestia cleared her throat; she wouldn't verbally reprimand Ares this time, considering the horrible circumstances.

**Percy's mind still in haywire approached the fallen man, slowly drawing the other blessed-by-the-hearth's-power knife of his. Lava flowed again and he towered the young man trying to escape by crawling outside.**

**The younger one in his twenties kneeling begged for his life. "Please have mercy. I'll give you anything!"**

Aphrodite scoffed, "Like you've shown mercy to my daughter. Pig," she spat.

**"Have you shown mercy to the girl at all?" Percy growled, the flaring distaste was written all over his face. "Men like the two of you are the reason why Artemis hates the male species with so much passion. You don't deserve to live."**

"Amen to that," Apollo frowned. They were both terrible examples of humanity.

**He clamped his left hand in the man's mouth to muffle the horrid scream the man would unleash. He drove the knife directly to his heart twisting it 360 degrees after. The man's face contorted into a horrendous one and he dropped dead on the cold floor like a sack of rice.**

**The girl had been watching with horrified fascination. She wanted to scream but the gagged on her mouth muffled her voice.**

"They gagged you as well!" Aphrodite screamed in outrage.

Piper didn't say anything, opting to just stay quiet.

**Percy was shaken a bit like he recaptured his sanity, eyes wide open. He just claimed a mortal's life. Not just one but two. He was aware of it but something was urging him to do so. Deep inside him, he knew it was the right thing to do. Hunters show no mercy to wicked disgusting people. Hestia would reprimand him for this; his peaceful aunt was against killing but at the sight made him want to go on an endless rampage.**

Hestia sighed, "Yes I would. But I understand his reasons for doing so, even if I don't condone it".

**Percy's gaze softened seeing the condition the girl was in. _Artemis will be pleased, another man hating girl for her hunt. _He thought wistfully.**

"Well. At least he cares about your feelings," Apollo grinned.

Artemis glared at him. How could he make a joke in these circumstances?

**He approached the girl who eyed him fearfully. Percy removed her gag and cut the ropes carefully and noticed that the ring's glow had died down. Freed, the girl backed away swiftly away from him while trying to cover her half-naked self with her trembling hands though she was failing miserably.**

"He didn't do anything to you?" Aphrodite asked with widened eyes.

Piper managed a chuckle, the drops of tears still in her eyes, "No mom Percy would never do anything like that to me. He saved me, he helped me get better." She said softly.

Artemis felt her stomach twist, it sounded like Piper really cared about Percy Jackson, and Percy Jackson really cared about her. But why was she feeling so, so empty?

**When his eyes focused on hers, Percy tried to look away but found he couldn't. He swore that he wasn't looking at the exposed flesh but this girl's whole being radiated beauty. Something that reminded him of Arty, the goddess radiated a silvery glow, beautiful yet dangerous. _Why would I think of the maiden goddess at a situation like this? _Percy queried mentally. He then looked ashamed and felt sorry for snapping at the goddess.**

Hestia smiled wryly; it seemed that Percy was starting to develop feelings for a certain silver-eyed goddess. She sighed as her eyes moved to that goddess, how was this going to affect everything?

**Percy took of his hoodie jacket and the girl trembled violently at the sight.**

"That's not the best move bro," Hermes shook his head. They were always going to react negatively to that.

**He was an idiot. Saving the said girl from two pedophiles then removing his jacket right in front of her? What a hero! Well, it was the only thing he could offer to her. Percy's eyes were filled with sympathy as he got closer to her.**

Dionysius shifted on his throne, "This Perrie sounds better than ours, able to make the right decisions and willing to kill ".

"Yes, but at what price." Hestia muttered. He was only a child and forced to kill two people!

Dionysius rolled his eyes, the psyches of modern-day humans were ever so fragile. "From this chapter I can deduce that he is still perfectly sane, albeit his mind is shaken but still sane".

**The girl was already leaning on the wall forcing to move backwards. She couldn't run away from this approaching person because of a sprained ankle. Also, she didn't know what the boy's ulterior motives are. A boy who just killed two voluptuous adults was something very suspicious. Indeed she was shock to see such a concerned face when the boy was like a vindictive murderer not long ago.**

Ares scoffed, "He only killed two people, and they were going to rape her as well! That gives you an indication of how he's not a murderer".

"Only two people?" Thalia said incredulously.

Ares shrugged, "Well yeah, back in the day that was nothing. An eight year old could've done it".

Thalia turned a bit green, "That's pretty sick".

**The girl begged him not to come any closer as tears well up her eyes again. "Please…don't hurt me." Her voice was velvety but there was something strange. A strong ounce of persuasion was present in her alluring voice. It was rather powerful that Percy almost walked away until an invisible barrier in his head effectively warded it off. Now, he understood why his Aunt Hestia was bugging him. This girl was certainly a demigod with a dangerous ability.**

Aphrodite forced a smile, "See! Not all of my children should be labelled off as weak".

"Yes dear we get it," Hera said gently.

**"I won't hurt you. I promise." Percy said softly before wrapping her with his jacket.**

**The girl shivered at the contact while Percy caught something amazing. Now that the girl wasn't crying anymore, Percy could positively see the girl's eyes; they were changing colors from time to time: brown to blue then to green.**

Thalia studied Piper's eyes, "They are quite pretty," she admitted.

Piper sniffed and wiped away the tears. It was all over now. "Thanks Thals," she said gratefully.

**The girl had calmed down but still eyeing him warily.**

**"I'm Percy," He said smiling kindly at her. The girl blushed at this, reddening both from embarrassment for lacking clothes and from the boy before her. She was still terrified but she was able to respond trusting this savior of hers.**

**"My name is Piper." The pretty girl, Piper, choked out. Her dark skin complexion suggested that she was of Cherokee descent. Her choppy chocolate brown hair cascaded freely down to her shoulders. Her lips were quivering from her trauma. "You're not going to kill me or…." She faltered but Percy had a good guess what it was.**

Piper laughed at her own words, causing the others to look at her in concern. "No I'm fine. I guess that I'm feeling grateful that Percy was there for me. I was just so scared back then".

**Percy shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. As you can see, I'm here to help."**

**Piper nodded a little unsure. Percy would like to ask her more but a certain satyr came barging in the VIP room. By the look of the goat boy, something terrible happened.**

"It's probably monsters," Thalia groaned. It was always the fucking monsters.

**"Percy! We need—" Grover bleated trotting inside. "Baah. Holy Pan! Percy what did you do to her?"**

A chorus of laughs erupted in the throne room, lifting the spirit of the room.

"Count on Grover for comic relief," Hermes clenched his stomach.

Piper blushed heavily as eyebrows was raised her way, "I don't do anything with him in the future," she protested.

"Riight. I guess that he ends up with Artemis in the future," Hermes said sarcastically. He nudged Apollo, "Bro, can you imagine that. Percy and your sister," Hermes laughed even harder.

"If that ever happens then Percy has my condolences. But someone's got to take one for the team," Apollo put a hand on Hermes's shoulder, his stomach hurt.

They both missed Piper's widened eyes and Artemis's clenched jaw.

**Both Percy and Piper blushed. "Shut up G-man. I didn't do anything to her."**

"Yep. Just in the future," Apollo said.

"It's not like that"!

**Piper's eyes widened as she saw Grover's cloven hooves. Thankfully, she didn't faint on the spot. Percy narrowed his eyes at the satyr. "Grover, what is it? And this is Piper. I'm sure she is a half-blood."**

"That's a pretty basic introduction for someone that went through all that a few moments ago," Apollo observed.

Athena scoffed, "How else was he supposed to have introduced her"?

The other Olympians stopped and looked at her.

"What"?

"You just defended Poseidon's son," Demeter spoke. "You never do that".

Athena sniffed, "Perhaps I feel that Poseidon's son is mildly acceptable".

Hermes mimed an explosion in front of his head, "Mind blown," he muttered.

**The Cherokee girl looked offended tightening Percy's jacket around her body. She smelled the salty sea which was weird because they are miles away from the coast as far as she remembered. "Is that bad?"**

"Aww. You even know what he smells like," Aphrodite squeezed her daughter.

"Mom. It's not anything like that"!

"Sure it is dear." Aphrodite sneaked a glance at Artemis, who was looking quite uncomfortable.

_Yes! My plan for Pertemis is going according to plan!_

**Percy looked at her seriously. "It depends. If your scent is strong, it's bad. If—"**

**"Percy, we need your help! The basement of this building has lots of Laistrygonians. They blocked all the exits unless we learn how to fly! We need to fight our way out!" Grover interjected chattering his teeth.**

**"Lais—what?" Percy asked. "Forget it. I thought you said there are no monsters here?"**

"Yeah. You are a terrible tracking dog Grover," Hermes scolded the air.

"Woof".

There were chuckles from the Olympians at the boys' antics.

**Grover looked offended. "They are in the basement which of course found beneath the ground. Underground places restrict my senses."**

"Excuses. Excuses. I wonder why we keep them around," Dionysius drawled.

"They do a better job then you," Thalia said under her breath.

**"Fine," Percy replied. "Piper, listen here."**

**Piper was confused but turned to look at Percy. She subconsciously glanced at the two dead bodies sprawled in the floor. Shuddering at their deaths nevertheless, she was grateful that they didn't get too far other than ripping her clothes off. Grover seemed to follow her gaze and his jaw dropped. "Pe…Percy Did…did you just kill mortals?"**

Ares snorted, "Yeah. You've got a problem with that"?

"You do realise that you're talking to a book," Hermes said.

**Percy growled sending shivers down their spine. "I just did. I really don't care, mortal or not they don't have the right to do something vile and disgusting." Percy mentally grimaced. Those two words are Arty's favorite.**

"Hey. They are your favourite words sis." Apollo turned to his twin.

**"**Haha Apollo. I am so amused," Artemis said sarcastically.

**No wonder why the moon goddess called him a fellow hunter, he was acting like one.**

"Yuck. Percy is turning into a male hunter," Apollo shuddered.

Hermes paled, "I think-I think its the end of the world here".

Artemis glared at them, "And what is wrong with being a hunter"?

"Well they turn out to be like you," Apollo gestured to his sister.

"And what's wrong with that?" There was a dangerous tint to her voice.

"No-Nothing".

**He was hoping that Arty saw him as a _male _hunter not a female.**

"Gods. That would be awkward," Thalia muttered.

**The _male _hunter as he called himself, turned again to Piper. She wasn't shaking anymore although she curled up in a ball. "Okay, Pipes. You know something about Greek Mythology? Well it's real. You are a demigod."**

"That was a shock," Piper muttered. That day had seemed to be one big nightmare.

**Blood crept to her face at the nickname and her mind was racing for the new information. "I'm a demigod? Do you mean my mom is a goddess?" Her eyes were a little hopeful like she really wanted to meet her mom. She wasn't surprised that much since she was seeing weird things her whole life and her father was so busy that she hadn't told anyone.**

"The story of our lives," Thalia rolled her eyes.

**Percy contemplated about this. Unusual eyes and radiates beauty. It fits one goddess in particular even if Percy hadn't met the goddess himself.**

"Aww. I'm sure that we'll have a meeting sooner or later," Aphrodite pouted.

**"Yes. I got a good guess who is your godly parent." Percy replied then he finally heard Hestia's voice. '_I'm sorry nephew. I can't respond to you telepathically as every god was present in the throne room._**

Apollo hang his head, "When will someone teach me how to communicate telepathically!" He cried out in anguish.

The Olympians all smirked; they had all figured it out a few millennia ago. Too bad Apollo was busy that day.

**_They would sense me conversing with someone. I see you managed to rescue her. To confirm your suspicion, indeed her mother is the goddess of love and beauty. She is rather powerful compared to her other siblings as she had the ability to use charmspeak. If it's not for my power, you had been influence by her words. She doesn't know about it but don't let her fell on the wrong hands. My father is already recruiting stray demigods to strengthen his force and you already encountered one. I'll talk to Artemis about it. Take care, Percy.'_**

**"Considering how pretty you are, I believe it's the goddess Aphrodite." Piper blushed harder and squirmed a little in the bed. She tried to imagine her mom.**

"Blonde and hot?" Apollo grinned. He filched as a loud smack resonated through the room.

"OW!" He turned to his twin,"Again"!

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know what you're complaining about. This is the first time I've done it this chapter".

"You gave me a concussion last chapter." Apollo said indignantly.

Artemis dismissed it, "Details".

**Percy then sat next to her. The green eyed demigod leaned in closer causing Piper to whimper. He cupped her hand slowly and luckily Piper didn't object. Percy fished out the silver charm Artemis gave him, putting it in Piper's palm and closing her hand. _Arty will have my head for this._ Percy shivered at the thought.**

Artemis smirked, "He should be scared of me".

Apollo scooted further away from her.

**Percy barely whispered Artemis' name in the charm but Piper heard it. Grover was tapping his toes—hooves impatiently. The goat was telling him to hurry up.**

"What an impatient person," Demeter huffed. Couldn't he see poor Piper needed help, she was in obvious distress.

**"Piper, I have this girl teacher and I don't know if she will come but you can trust her. She will help you." Percy whispered.**

"Of course. I don't refuse young maidens that need my help," Artemis said.

Piper smiled and started to move away from her mother, "And I'm grateful for that my lady. You took me in and helped me".

**"You mean Artemis, the virgin goddess in the myths?" She whispered back, her kaleidoscopic eyes were full of hope and trust, something that made Percy smile.**

Hestia smiled. They were both extremely important emotions to have. After all, where would humanity be without hope? Without trust? They were a fundamental part of it, of its identity.

**Percy put his finger to his lips. "Yes but don't tell it out loud. She may go huntress mode on me or turn me into an animal."**

Artemis cracked a smile, "If I haven't turned you into an animal yet then there's a very smaller chance of me doing it later on".

**Piper laughed for the first time and Percy grinned. "Hide but don't leave this room. I promise I'll come back. I just got monsters to kill."**

**She smiled warmly at him, her cheeks tinted with pink.**

"Aww. That's adorable," Aphrodite squealed. "You have a crush on him~," she sang.

Piper blushed, "That's not the reason I-"

"Nah, you like him~"

Piper threw her hands up, she couldn't win against her mother.

**The Cherokee girl still couldn't fathom what she had heard but there was no time to ask and she believed Percy. She saw how Percy's blade lit up with flames and killed two grownups with relative ease.**

"When all else fails, just smile and nod," Hermes said.

"Yeah. You won't believe how many boring council meetings I got through by doing just that," Apollo nudged Hermes.

"You what!" Zeus exclaimed in shock. "There were some important decisions that we made by a margin of one vote"!

"...Opps," Apollo said sheepishly.

**"Thank you for helping me."**

**Percy nodded and ran to Grover. "Now, where are Dylan and Annabeth?"**

**"They are hiding in the counter. Annabeth's working a plan and she told me to fetch you. Apparently, the receptionist was the only mortal employee here."**

"Poor receptionist. I hope she was hot," Apollo shook his head.

"Probably an eight out of ten," Hermes said in agreement.

Piper opened her mouth,"Actually the receptionist was a guy".

Apollo's mouth opened and gaped before recovering,"...Pft who cares about him." He dismissed.

"Not me, I don't care at all," Hermes shook his head.

The others were all too busy snickering.

**Grover said nervously. The two of them sprinted away while Percy took a last glance behind. He saw Piper limping to hide and he noticed her swollen ankle.**

"Why is it that two demigods got afflicted with ankle injuries on the same day," Hades wondered.

**Oh _Gods, why I haven't noticed it before. _Percy scolded himself and tried to go back but war cries were heard downstairs. _Piper would hide herself._ He reassured himself as he needed to help his other friends from imminent ****danger.**

**Early in the morning, a flash of silver illuminated the VIP suite. Artemis in her silver hunting outfit, fully armed, scanned the room hastily. The goddess looked for Percy but her silvery eyes like the winter moon landed on a nearly naked maiden, concealing herself in the side of the bed.**

"Hunter girl must have been surprised, probably thinking that Percy did the deed himself," Ares said.

Artemis started to twiddle her thumbs, admittedly she would've jumped to conclusions upon seeing the girl. But she'll stop herself from vaporising him, she owed him that much.

**Artemis' eyes widened when she recognized the jacket drape over the girl's body and the goddess of the hunt rushed to the girl's side_. Percy wouldn't do such a thing, right?_**

"And there we go," Ares muttered.

**_Or did his inner lascivious self finally came out?_**

The boys started to snicker.

"What"? Artemis sent an annoyed glare at them.

"Nothing," Apollo laughed. Seeing Artemis's pointed look he explained, "Your thought process is hilarious. I mean come on, who uses the word 'lascivious'"?

"Obviously I do"!

If anything Hermes and Apollo laughed even louder.

**Artemis thought but she restrained herself from vaporizing Percy if the boy came back. She promised that she wouldn't judge him right off the bat without explaining his side story. The goddess vowed not to repeat the same mistake twice.**

Hestia smiled, it looked like her niece was learning.

**When Piper saw a twelve year old girl, she yelped in surprise.**

**The silvery glow emitting from Artemis calmed Piper down. She had a hunch that this girl was the goddess Percy was talking to. "What's your name young maiden?" Piper heard her asked.**

**"I'm Piper Mclean." The demigoddess replied truthfully though she was scared mentioning her last name.**

Artemis shook her head, "I don't judge people based on their family".

**Artemis snapped her fingers and new clothes covered Piper's body much to the girl's astonishment. The goddess looked perplexed when Piper doesn't let go of Percy's jacket.**

Aphrodite gave her daughter a sly smile.

Piper nudged her,"Mom. I'm not with Percy in the future," she whispered into her ear.

Aphrodite winked, "I know. I just wanted to shake Arty up," she whispered back.

They both looked at the goddess of the hunt, who was glaring at them. She couldn't hear what they were saying, right?

**This prompted her to notice the silver charm dangling in the girl's hand.**

**"I'm Artemis. What happened here?" The goddess asked kindly. Piper tried to bow but she winced in pain because of her twisted ankle. Artemis told her its fine and proceeded on healing her ankle, motioning her to start her story.**

"Well it all started when I was eleven, it was just a normal day until this giant-ass snake decided it wanted to eat me. I killed it and gained the title of Phoebus Apollo," Apollo recounted vigorously.

"Yes yes. We all know how it happened. They show re-runs on Hephaestus TV once in a while," Zeus dismissed.

"And I get the top ratings for it," Apollo said smugly.

"Not really, Aphrodite's gossip show gets a lot more views," Hephaestus said.

The snickers started as Apollo hang his head in shame.

**Piper recounted the things that occurred and not once she told a lie.**

"I must not tell lies," Dionysius said merrily.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, "That Umbridge woman was such a toad".

**She even told the goddess how she ended up being here. She ran away from her father feeling like he hadn't time for her. Next thing Piper knew, she was kidnapped by two men, pointing on the corpses lying still on the floor. She told her how these lewd men tried to force themselves into her if not for Percy bursting through the door. Then she described how Percy killed them something that shocked Artemis.**

Artemis stared at the book on the ground, did her counterpart do that to Percy? Turn him into a emotionless killer?

**She finished her story with Percy giving her his jacket and silver charm before leaving her to help his other friends.**

**Piper was blushing madly while Artemis had a smile. Percy never failed to amaze the man hating goddess; she had a new level of respect on him.**

Artemis smiled, she already respected Percy Jackson. His actions proved him to be someone trustworthy, someone she likes to call a friend.

**Artemis' happy smile died when her eyes saw the two lifeless men. Seething with anger, she walked over to the bodies and mumbled something ancient sending the bodies to a much worse place.**

Hades's face grew dark,"There's a special place in the Underworld for them".

The demigods shivered as chills travelled up their spines.

**Three demigods: Percy, Dylan and Annabeth came. They were covered with monster dust and few scratches that a square of ambrosia could easily fix.**

**"Who are these people?" Dylan asked with a vexatious tone. But when his eyes landed on Piper, he ended up gawking like a fool.**

Hera frowned, "Your son needs to learn better control Poseidon".

"He's not even my son"!

**Piper involuntarily cowered and Percy jumped in between them standing protectively in front of Piper. Thank Artemis that Piper was already fully clothed or else he had to break someone's nose. He glared at the other son of Poseidon. "Dylan, I'm warning you. Don't look at Piper like that."**

Thalia leaned over to Piper, "If we ever meet him I'm breaking his nose first".

Piper smiled, "Thanks, but there's no need to do that".

**Dylan glared back at him. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?"**

Piper looked to the ground as she felt the gazes of the Olympians, "He's not my boyfriend. He's happily with someone else in my universe." She looked at Artemis purposefully.

Artemis felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. But then felt her stomach drop when Piper mentioned that Percy Jackson was with someone else. Why on earth is she feeling like this?

Piper wanted to tear her hair out, how can someone be that dense!

**He was then elbowed by Annabeth in his side who noticed another girl with auburn hair walking towards Piper.**

**"ENOUGH!" Artemis' voice thundered inside the room after disposing the wretched bodies. She shot Dylan a pointed look. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut boy."**

**Percy shot Artemis a grateful look receiving a nod in return. The goddess failed to notice the apologetic eyes Percy was giving her. Dylan turned red in anger and was about to retort when Grover came trudging at the entrance.**

**"Guys, I already cleaned the area and… Oh gods! It's Lady Artemis. Milady, we didn't know that you are here."**

The room erupted into laughter as Artemis had her lips turned into a smile.

"You've got to watch out for those satyrs, right sis," Apollo grinned.

"Shut up Apollo," but Artemis couldn't stop her smile. Those annoying satyrs, always following her around.

Apollo looked to Thalia, "I think sis started your hunting group because she couldn't stand the satyrs following you around," he said teasingly.

**Grover spluttered trying to be polite before kneeling. The satyr had a looked of awe and fear. Shell shocked demigods followed suit except for Percy and Piper. Dylan was scared for his life while Annabeth was scared for Percy being blasted as he didn't show respect to the goddess known to hate males.**

"He didn't even bow to me when he first saw me. Me! The King of the Gods," Zeus grumbled.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "He did bow to you, he just bowed to me first".

"That's not much better," Zeus raised a finger.

Poseidon sighed heavily, where did he go wrong?

**Percy shrugged looking at the goddess amused. _Arty is bossy as always._**

"It runs in the family," Hades said dryly.

**He thought but remembered he needed to apologize to her first.**

**"Rise satyr, daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon." Artemis said, spatting the title for Dylan who got offended. "I'm here to bring this young maiden to safety."**

**"What about Percy you didn't even—" Dylan protested that Percy wasn't punished before he was cut off by Artemis with a murderous gaze. The only thing that prevented the goddess from blasting the idiotic brat was Poseidon's wrath.**

Poseidon frowned, "I wouldn't mind if you blasted him".

Hera scoffed, "That's because you don't even know him. You said he's not even your kid"!

"Exactly".

**"Percy is a friend of mine. Something you would never achieve if you keep interrupting me you stupid boy."**

"I don't think he would have achieved it regardless of that," Thalia said. That guy was just an asshole, end of story.

**Artemis said harshly before turning to Percy who looked fazed upon hearing the word friend and his name in the same sentence. He could practically feel his face heat up.**

"Wow. If he's embarrassed now then imagine how embarrassed he'll be when he gets a kiss from a girl," Apollo said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Piper nodded.

"A kiss!" There was a twinkle in Aphrodite's eyes, "Tell me more".

"No".

**Artemis thought that maybe she would never trust any male other than Percy. He was the first one to earn such respect from her after several millennia.**

Zeus scowled, if it came to anything more then that...

Hera noticed and grasped her husband's hand, "Do not worry about Artemis. She doesn't need you to be coddling her," she said.

"But this is my baby girl," he whined back.

Hera's stern gaze silenced him, Artemis could take care of herself.

**The goddess then sent a mental note to Percy. '_And Percy, we will be going. We have so much to discuss and I'll be waiting outside this building.'_**

**Percy nodded at Artemis and smiled kindly at Piper who blushed in return.**

Snickers echoed through the room as Piper blushed.

Aphrodite decided to save her daughter from the teasing.

**Artemis turned to face the demigods and satyr. She glared at Dylan daring him to interrupt once more. She smiled when he looked down. "Before I leave, I'd like everyone to swear on the River Styx not to mention this meeting to anyone. Is that understood?" Percy rolled his eyes something that made everyone's eyes bugged out except Artemis who simply narrowed her eyes at him.**

Thalia laughed, "Only Percy would do that".

Artemis scowled, she would have liked it if he just followed instructions.

**After swearing on the river, Artemis whispered something to Piper before flashing with her leaving Percy with the three who had their mouths hanging asking the same question in their thoughts. _Artemis has a male friend? Not to mention a demigod._**

"The end of the world is here. Prepare yourselves," Apollo cried out, tears streaming down his eyes.

Hermes frowned, "Dude... are you actually crying"?

"No, it's just the onion juice I sprayed into my eyes a few moments ago." He rubbed his eyes. "It kind of burns".

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Idiot," And then proceeded to throw a water bottle at him.

A clang was heard, "Thanks sis".

**Annabeth looked at him incredulously. Percy had so many secrets and he survived the goddess without being combusted into ashes.**

**"Guys, I guess this is the time we part ways. I'm glad we spend some time together." Percy grinned looking at Grover and Annabeth. Dylan frowned which Percy ignored nonchalantly.**

**Percy handed Annabeth some train tickets. "Here, I hope it would help. It will take you up to Denver. I got it from the guys in this room a while ago." He said his voice turning arctic.**

"How the hell do those guys just carry tickets that the little brats so conveniently need," Ares said.

At this a voice echoed out of the reading ball, "The power of the main character Ares. The power of the main character".

"What"!

**"Are you sure you're not a son of Hermes?" Annabeth asked mischievously.**

Hermes sighed, "I wish, none of my sons get to do anything heroic".

**Percy grinned cheekily. "If I was, you'd go to Los Angeles free of charge."**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you Percy. You're such a good friend. Well, you're a lesser Seaweed Brain than this bigger one beside me." The daughter of Athena said gratefully while nudging the son of Poseidon.**

Thalia scoffed, "Please. you can't even compare Percy with that asshole".

**Percy laughed. If only Annabeth knew that he was a son of Poseidon too. Dylan reddened in embarrassment but stayed silent knowing that Percy had a godly friend. He wasn't that stupid to fight someone with a goddess on his side.**

"That a surprise," Thalia muttered.

"There's no need to tease him," Piper said light-heartedly.

**Grover and Annabeth hugged Percy goodbye while Dylan's frown deepened. The three left resuming their journey to the west.**

* * *

**Sleepless, Percy walked out in the building feeling sluggish. He saw Artemis and Piper chatting in a nearby coffee shop. The store was closed but they were drinking nonetheless courtesy of having the goddess of maidens.**

"The perks of being a god," Dionysius said wistfully. If only he could get his alcohol back.

Zeus frowned, "No".

"Just a little bit"?

"My decisions are final Dionysius".

**Piper seemed to be smiling a little which was a good sign. Percy lumbered forward to join them carrying his bags for their journey.**

**He doesn't know whether the goddess had forgiven him as she addressed him as a friend back at the building. He was certain it wasn't the time to be disrespectful.**

"Who would have thought it, Pharell is trying to be respectful," Dionysius drawled.

"Dionysius. You know his real name," Hestia chided.

"Whatever, Percy then," Dionysius dismissed with a wave.

**"Hello Lady Artemis." Percy called politely while he gave Piper his casual grin. "Hey Pipes."**

"How _You _doin'," Apollo grinned at Piper.

"Apollo." Came Hestia's amused voice.

Apollo winked at Piper, who blushed in return.

**Artemis gave a small smile but then she frowned. Percy was addressing him formally while he was his usual self with the daughter of Aphrodite. The goddess ignored it for the meantime. "Took you long enough to get here. As always, men are slower than women."**

"That is untrue," Hermes said indignantly. "Girls take hours to get ready".

"It's only around three hours," Aphrodite powdered her face.

"Wh-wha. See!" Hermes pointed to her.

**Percy shrugged and turned to face Piper. He observed that the daughter of Aphrodite tried to play down her beauty which of course was seemingly impossible since she was really pretty. It's weird why Piper's simplicity made her looked beautiful.**

Piper ran her fingers through her hair nervously, it flowed down her shoulders simply. She was always uncomfortable when people were complimenting her.

**Talking about being simple, Percy unconsciously took a sideway glance at a natural looking huntress before sighing.**

There were coos from the women as Artemis had a tint of red on her cheeks.

Zeus was as clueless as ever, "What on earth is going on"!

"Nothing dear," Hera touched his cheek.

"Humph," Zeus wasn't convinced; something was going on with his daughter.

Hera smiled; her husband was clueless to the most obvious things.

**He faced Piper again.**

**"How are you Pipes?"**

**Piper's cheek started to warm up. She wasn't looking at Percy. "Uhm…I'm fine Percy. Still shaken up but I'm good. Thank you."**

**"That's better," Percy said while taking a sip to his coffee conjured by Artemis. "How long did they—"**

"Really Percy, have you no tact," Thalia chided.

"Boys are clueless in general," Piper smirked.

**Artemis interrupted him; really, boys didn't know anything about maiden's feelings. "She is still a maiden. Thankfully, you arrive before they could proceed to that disgusting deed."**

"Thank goodness for that," Hera said.

**Piper looked down remembering what almost befall her. A tear trickled down her cheeks which Percy wiped with his thumb. He felt Piper tense but softened mumbling a 'thank you' before blushing again.**

Piper hid her face behind her hair as the women started to coo at that scene. This was all so embarrassing! Percy should be here to suffer as well!

Artemis couldn't help but smile, she had to admit, it was kind of amusing.

**"I was wondering milady—" Percy asked impassively before he saw the goddess narrowed her eyes at him.**

**Percy gave her a confused look. "Is there a problem Lady Artemis?"**

**Artemis rolled her eyes. "What did I say about being formal, Percy? It seems you already forgotten."**

"On a first name basis already Arty? That's the first step for going outside a teacher-student relationship~," Aphrodite sang.

Artemis glared at her, "I want him to trust me and be relatively comfortable in my presence. Percy Jackson is one of the most decent human beings I have seen".

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow,_ Pertemis is coming along quite nicely._

**Percy looked apologetically before repeating his question. "I was wondering _Artemis_, Pipes can charmspeak people. Why it doesn't affect those two?"**

"It only works when the user is in a calm state of mind," Aphrodite sighed.

**Artemis knit her eyebrows. Now she found it weird that Percy wasn't calling her Arty anymore.**

"What! You don't let me call you anything but when Percy says it it's absolutely fine," Apollo protested.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "That's probably because she hates you more then me".

Apollo's demeanour softened, "So. You actually love me," he whispered.

"...No. I still hate you".

**The goddess promised that she would have a talk with this demigod. "She was panicking when you found her. Charmspeak only works when the user's state of mind is calm and tranquil. It will work the best if she will be good in concentrating her mind."**

**Percy nodded. "So Pipes, did you join the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked Piper**

Artemis perked up, noticing a chance for a potential member in her counterpart's ranks.

"NO! Why are you joining those stuck-up prudes," Aphrodite panicked.

"Hey! I'm a Hunter as well," Thalia yelled.

Aphrodite softened, "No you're alright dear. It's the other girls I'm worried about".

**not noticing Artemis dejected look.**

"Yes!" Aphrodite cheered, her daughter wouldn't be joining the girl scouts.

**"I haven't." Piper replied trying to hide her face.**

**"Oh."**

"A typical Poseidon response," Hades said.

"Hey"!

"Look there's another one," Hades gestured to Poseidon.

There were snickers around the room.

**She then took hold of Percy's arm. "Can I come with you Percy?" She asked shyly while Artemis had a blank expression.**

"Two girls one boy," Apollo mused.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Was that meant to have any meaning to it"?

Apollo widened his eyes,"No-no. None at all sis," he shook his head.

**Percy was surprised that she didn't join the hunt as he was certain that Piper would have this kind of trauma and hatred for men though she doesn't seem to be afraid of him.**

"It could be because of the fact that a male rescued her from that kind of trauma," Athena offered.

"Could be? You're slacking Athena," Poseidon said.

"It's impossible to hypothesise with one hundred percent accuracy Poseidon. But I don't expect you to know that," Athena scoffed.

**Percy's eyes widened even more at her action and query. His Aunt Hestia had also requested to watch over the daughter of Aphrodite."If Artemis will approve of it since she is training me and all, I'm fine with it but why?"**

"Cause she has a little crush on you~" Aphrodite sang.

"Mom!" Piper whined. She did have a bit of a crush on Percy when they first met, but as she travelled with them she discovered something. Piper glanced at Artemis, she didn't want to come in-between that.

**Piper blushed like a ripe tomato but she recovered quickly. "I really don't want to go home as I am not really wanted there. Since I knew that I'm a demigod, I'd like to learn how to defend myself. I want to become strong and not a burden. I could prevent similar situations myself."**

"That is a noble reason," Artemis nodded.

Aphrodite sighed, "I rather prefer it if you didn't fight. But if you really want to then I will support you," she sent a comforting glance to her daughter.

Piper beamed, in these few hours she has been getting to know her mother for the first time.

**Artemis beamed at those words; women should really learn how to protect themselves and not to be pushed around by men.**

There were cries of agreement from the women in the room, nearly deafening the other half of the population.

**Percy smiled and turned to Artemis. They conversed through their mind. _'Lady Hestia had told me about her. I can allow it'_**

"I'm surprised that you were so generous Artemis, normally you wouldn't have allowed it," Athena said.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't discriminate by parent." She had a small smile, "Perhaps Percy Jackson changed my counterpart's views".

**'_I thought there is a camp for demigods? I know Aunt Hestia doesn't want me to go there since I would be discovered prematurely.'_**

**'_Piper is a little wary of boys. So I can't send her there.' _Artemis pointed out.**

**"_She isn't afraid of me.' _Percy commented.**

**_Apparently, she sees you as her protector or friend whichever is it. Even if she was a daughter of Aphrodite, I'd like her to join the hunt since I don't judge people by birth only by gender. She is still having second thoughts whether to join or not.'_**

"Please don't," Aphrodite pleaded.

"You'll find out later mom," Piper said gently.

**'_So, you're going to allow her to join your solo-turn-duo-now-probably-trio hunt?' _Percy asked.**

**'_Yes and I'd still try to persuade her on joining my hunt's ranks. I can't let a maiden go astray if I can help it.' _Artemis was speculating at this. The girl had grown attached to him in a short period of time and the moon goddess had nothing against Percy. He was different, a boy or perhaps a real man worthy of her respect.**

"I thought you already respected him?" Apollo turned to his twin.

"I do. But I can't speak for my counterpart".

**Then they talked normally for Piper to follow. Percy had a huge smile. "Are you going to bring Piper then?"**

**The daughter of Aphrodite looked at the moon goddess hopefully.**

**The goddess sighed. "She is a maiden, Percy. Being their patron, I have to help them." Then a smug looked appeared in the goddess' face. "Besides, I'm tired of seeing a boy's face every day. Having a girl accompanying me in my mission would be better." She missed her hunt dearly.**

**The 'boy' rolled his eyes though he was shock what the goddess had said. Just when did Arty learn to joke around? "Like your face is any better." Percy shot back playfully.**

"Shit, he's screwed now," Apollo ducked.

Hermes followed suit, they knew what happened last time someone insulted Artemis's looks.

**Artemis smacked him in the arm and stood up from her chair. "Percy Jackson, give me one good reason to why I should not turn you into a shrew." She threatened.**

"Hey! How come nothing happened to him," Apollo protested. Last time he commented on her looks he got put in a coma.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "How should I know"?

"Because that's you, same person and same name".

"We have differences in personality," Artemis explained.

**Apparently, you don't joke about the virgin goddess' looks.**

**Percy jumped out of his chair and hid behind Piper making her shrieked. "I'm just kidding Artemis, okay?"**

Thalia frowned, "Using a girl as a shield? Not cool Kelp Head," she said light-heartedly.

**Artemis huffed in annoyance but she perfectly hid a smile that graced her lips. Percy wasn't that mad at her after all.**

"You care about his feelings, but never mine," Apollo grumbled.

Artemis sighed and looked at her brother in concern, she guessed it was a bit unfair on him. "Fine. I apologise Apollo. I'm sorry".

Apollo's face lit up, "Really"?

"Really".

**She then noticed the sun slowly rising, people starting to wake. The goddess summoned a big travelling bag which she explained to be Piper's belongings. Percy snorted, he was certain that he would carry that one. "I'll let you off the hook this time Jackson. Finish your beverages and we'll teleport to a new place."**

Hestia was surprised; it looked like Percy Jackson has had a major impact on Artemis's character.

**"Thank you Lady Artemis." Piper said.**

* * *

**The three of them reappeared in the woods a few hundred yards away from the main road. Percy set up the tents while the girls talked about something he would never understand.**

"We don't understand it either. And that's after thousands of years," Hades said.

**Once he was done, Piper entered her tent to fix her things leaving Artemis and Percy alone.**

"Alone? Might things heat up?" Aphrodite giggled.

"Shut up Aphrodite," Artemis said exasperatedly.

**Percy bravely stood beside Artemis who looked like she was thinking hard. She was thinking how to apologize to a male.**

"It's quite easy sis. You did it a few moments back," Apollo said matter-of-factly.

**The demigod nudged her in the arm. "So you consider me a friend?" Percy asked with a knowing smile.**

**The goddess broke free out of her reverie as she looked at him weirdly. "I suppose. Looks like you're improving. I haven't notice you."**

"Looks like my son is an expert hunter," Poseidon puffed his chest up.

"She said he's improving, not that he's an expert," Hades pointed out.

And Poseidon deflated again.

**He smirked. "I think you called me a fellow hunter. We are supposedly unnoticeable, right? And you were deep in thought so…"**

"Woah. Major hit of deja vu right here." Apollo said.

"That's because this roughly what Artemis said last chapter," Athena spoke up.

**"That sounds so familiar."**

**Percy remembered last time and took a deep breath before looking at her in the eyes. "Look Artemis, I…I am sorry for snapping at you last time. I'm just… well, I still couldn't believe that you being nice to a boy like me and now you deem me as a friend."**

The women cooed.

"Aww. That's adorable," Aphrodite gushed.

Hestia had to agree, it was kind of cute.

"Why does he have to be so noble," Artemis whispered. She should have been apologising first.

**Artemis smiled a little, though she felt guilty again. He apologized first when it should be her apologizing to him. "It's fine Percy. I was used to hate all men and you were the first that…that I see to be tolerable. And thank you for saving a maiden." She sighed in half-relief. At least she managed to thank him for saving a maiden from a terrible fate.**

"That's a start. But I expect next time to be better," Hestia said jokingly.

**Percy shrugged. "You can thank Aunt Hestia for that. She is the reason and she just notified me. I merely do the work. Without her, I probably wouldn't be able to save Piper though.**

Hestia smiled, "You did it all by yourself Percy. I was merely the messenger," she spoke aloud.

**Aunt Hestia didn't let me sleep last night." He said putting without meaning at the last part.**

**Artemis took notice of his modesty too. Percy Jackson wasn't really bad after all. And for the first time the goddess of the moon let out a very warm smile that made Percy melt. It was a smile without her usual cold and dangerous features. She looked more beautiful even if it was early in the morning.**

Artemis couldn't stop the blush that came to her face as Percy complimented her.

"Aww, Arty is blushing," Aphrodite cooed.

Artemis shoved the compliments to the back of her mind, "I am not blushing," she protested. No, she refuse to let a boy like Percy Jackson affect her.

"No, you so are"~

Artemis growled, "I am not".

Hestia saw this as the moment to intervene, "Girls, girls. We can all discuss this later, the chapter is nearly finished".

Artemis turned away with a huff while Aphrodite giggled.

_I can't wait until Percy gets here~_

**What would she look like then if it's under the full moon?**

Artemis coughed; normally she would've just blasted a male for thinking like that. But dammit, she couldn't help but feel affected by Percy Jackson.

**Percy's face flushed. He didn't expect that. "Ah…Arty can you give me this day to rest?" He said stuttering, the smile still lingering his mind.**

Thalia gagged and looked at Piper with a questioning gaze.

"I know, it was kind of hard to deal with this as well," Piper whispered.

"I still can't believe it. Lady Artemis and Percy"?

Piper smiled mysteriously, "Love works in strange ways".

**The goddess had a thoughtful look. Feeling fully relieved upon hearing her nickname. Something she really doesn't mind at present.**

"Hey Arty"...

"No Apollo, I can't deal with you calling me that".

Apollo looked at the ground dejectedly.

**"Fine but I expect you to wake up early tomorrow. Now that another person is accompanying us, you have to hunt for her too." She then smirked at him. "Before I forgot, I think I promised that your training would be twice harder. Am I right?"**

**Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that too."**

**Artemis smirked before continuing. "And you called my name through the silver charm. Am I right?"**

**Percy's widened in horror. "Please Arty. I swear I didn't use it to prank you or surrendering in this training. I'm sorry." He pleaded indignantly.**

"He's kind of a pushover with it comes to Arty," Apollo whispered to Hermes.

Hermes nodded, "I know," he whispered back.

**"I know," She said like he was talking to a three year old. "But you can just send me a simple prayer rather than using that charm. You got me worried and I thought you were in danger."**

**Percy smiled smugly, this time it was Artemis who looked befuddled. "So you are worried about me?"**

"Oh ho ho. He's got you there," Apollo looked at his twin.

"Stupid-annoying-infuriating..." Artemis grumbled, that boy was getting on her nerves.

**The maiden goddess blushed, her cheeks turning rosy white.**

The occupants in the room engaged in the ancient playground ritual of snickering at Artemis's situation.

This was one of the rare times in her immortal life that Artemis wanted to hide in a hole.

**Then she froze. She didn't just blush a while ago, wasn't she? This was something her mind couldn't comprehend.**

Cue more snickering from the others.

"It's ok Artemis. Sometimes your body goes through changes and new and exciting things will start to happen," Aphrodite started to give out 'The Talk'.

Artemis widened her eyes,"No-no. There's no need to do anything Aphrodite," she forced a laugh.

Aphrodite pouted, "Well alright.."

**Artemis turned to glare at Percy. "You're a hunter, so it's natural for me to be concerned. In addition, you are my friend and your safety is my responsibility."**

Zeus frowned, he still didn't feel comfortable with the son of Poseidon being 'friends' with his daughter.

**"Someone rhymes. I thought it was your twin whom is the god of poetry." Percy said in a sing sang voice then freezing in his place after remembering the word 'twin'. His demigod dream flashed back on his mind. Could it be the twin archers?**

"Yep." Apollo said, popping the 'p'. "It's definitely us".

"I wonder what that will mean for Percy Jackson," Athena mused.

**He ricocheted out of his trance when Artemis smacked the back of his head. "Ugh… and I thought you were different from other males. You are equally annoying as my irresponsible brother."**

Apollo beamed, "Haha." He said triumphantly. "You've finally punished him and admitted he's just as bad as me."

"It doesn't mean I'll treat you any different Apollo. After all it was my counterpart who said it, not me".

**Percy bowed and ran away while grinning deviously at the goddess. As much as he wanted to mess with the goddess, he needed to figure out something about that dream of his and had a good sleep. It was nice to have such a savage friend. _Kinda fun if you survive._**

Artemis growled, trust Percy Jackson to turn it into a game. The next time she sees him he will be a pile of dirt.

**Artemis was standing there muttering about how Percy would be a jackalope once he stepped out of his tent. The goddess' plan of apologizing to him was completely forgotten.**

"That's perfectly fine. He doesn't deserve an apology," Artemis muttered.

Hestia had an exasperated look, "It was only some teasing, there's no need to get so worked up over it," she chided.

**Piper walked lightly out of her tent examining a silver dagger.**

Thalia laughed, "That was great timing Piper".

"Thanks," she replied softly.

**It might take her a while to learn this whole fighting process but she didn't mind so long as it would be Percy that would teach her.**

"Oh. It looks like you'll like some time with _Professor Jackson_," Aphrodite giggled.

Piper blushed, again! Her mom was the most embarrassing in the world! "It's not like that!" She glared at her mother.

**She was looking for Percy when her eyes bounced from a fuming Artemis to an escaping Percy. "Did I miss something Lady Artemis?"**

"And that's the end of the chapter," the Seer's voice echoed out. After a moment's pause he continued, "Well, I'll be off now. Goodbye." The ball disappeared with a flash.

* * *

**AN:**

**Gosh that was a long chapter to do. (Around 16k in total) I may have made Artemis's character a bit to OOC here but it is extremely hard to make any type of character development in this format.**

**So please read and review this chapter. The reason why I took so long on this one was because.**

**1\. It's long.**

**2\. A lack of reviews. Especially in my other fanfic, 'All of Our Stars'. Please, please can you guys Review that one. I feel like shit when I only get 1 review for a chapter. So check out 'All of Our Stars'. I've been told it's an incredible mortal series.**

**Note: Review Replies are now done by PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Morning everyone! How are we all doing today? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busying working on my original story, 'All of Our Stars'. But I've finally decided to update this cuz I've missed it! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited the story! I hope you can stick with me to the end! There's a little surprise for you in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hephaestus cleared his throat, "So who would like to read next"?

Hades sighed and held his arm out. The book appeared in his hand with a flourish of black flames.

Just then, a yellow note appeared and floated down to the Olympians. Zeus quickly snatched it out of the air.

Demeter frowned. "It's another one of those notes from The Seer. The boy needs to learn some manners, he can't keep interrupting us. We need to read this book he has given us and what does he do? Nothing except interrupting us."

"Hush sister. Zeus is trying to read." Hera placed a gentle hand on Demeter.

_Dear Olympians,_

_First of all I would like to thank Demeter for her kind comments. It's not like I spend hours of my time writing this. _

Hermes frowned,"Is he talking about the note?"

"One would assume so." Athena said.

_To fully scope the extent that this Percy Jackson has affected the lives of the people living in that alternate universe one must see the results first-hand. That is why I have invited some very arty and piercing people to this reading. . . Okay, those puns were terrible._

"They really were bad." Hermes said.

"There's a smiley face." Zeus muttered.

"Just read on Zeus." Poseidon leaned over, he wanted to find out who was going to be invited in.

Apollo tapped his chin in thought, who are arty and piercing?

_Anyhow, please treat the two accordingly, they may be a tad bit disorientated. Being from an alternate universe and all. _

_Cheers,_

_The Seer._

_PS: Oh and just in advance, sorry Artemis!_

Artemis frowned, "What?"

Apollo clicked his fingers in realisation. "Oh shi-"

The room was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, the occupants having to shield their eyes from the intensity.

Piper was shielding her eyes when she heard a thud, and a familiar voice a few moments later.

"Percy you idiot! I told you not to pick up that note."

"I'm sorry Arty… But in my defence I didn't pick it up, I touched it."

Piper's eyes widened behind her arm, she looked up to see those familiar pairs of auburn and black sprawled on the floor. "My Lady! Percy!"

Zeus frowned. "Daughter?"

The daughter in question froze and saw how her hands were connected to the person next to her. She quickly retracted it and jumped up, "Father."

Zeus seemed shocked, pointing to her and Percy. "What is the meaning of this?"

This time Percy spoke up. "We come from an alternate universe, from the one that you are reading about now." He took a glance over the note, at least The Seer told him that it was an alternate universe.

Zeus seemed nonplussed. "Yes not that," he waved off. "What is the hand holding … thing you were doing."

Artemis's cheeks turned red, her green eyes were staring at the ground. "In the alternate universe we are… together.

Zeus still seemed confused. "Yes. I know you two are together for his…" He raised a slightly shaky hand at Percy, "Training."

"Oh for Gods sake Zeus! Your daughter and the son of Poseidon have feelings for each other, they like each other, they are a couple, they are girlfriend and boyfriend, yada yada-" Hades said.

"-Probably banging as well." Ares muttered, lucky nobody heard him.

The throne room suddenly dimmed down into a dark grey, the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Shit . . . not this again." Percy sighed, the first time was bad enough.

If one looked at Zeus's face closely, they could see that it was getting redder by the second, to the point of it reaching purple. "YOU DARE-"

"IT"S AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! I've already dealt with this crap with the Zeus in my universe, if he's okay with it, then I don't see why you're not ok with it." Percy fired back.

Piper gave Artemis a surprised look. Artemis had a sheepish expression on her face. "He's not okay with it _per se_, but I think he gets that Percy is a great man." As she said this her eyes glanced over Piper's hunting attire, a far-way look in her eyes. Piper saw that, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the Olympians were busying enjoying the screaming match between Zeus and Percy. Hermes and Apollo had gotten the camera out, the women (save for Aphrodite) were ready to jump in if it got bad, and oddly enough Ares and Dionysius were sharing popcorn.

"DEFILING MY DAUGHTER-"

"-IT'S NOT DEFILING IF SHE JUMPS ME FIRST."

"Oh." Aphrodite giggled, she didn't think Arty had it in her. She loved that Artemis _finally _ended up Percy. Oh, she just loved Pertemis!

Speaking of Artemis. She was sitting on the ground, hiding her face behind her hair. The exact same screaming match happened back in their universe.

"-YOU'RE NOT EVEN OF AGE!-"

"Tell me about it." Thalia muttered. Hey! She only wanted to be able to drink, get your head out of the gutter!

"-I'M TWENTY-ONE _LORD ZEUS-"_

Piper squinted, if she looked closely, Percy did look a tad bit older. He had a small stubble along his chin, his hair was slightly shorter than before.

Hermes leaned over to Apollo. "You know what this means bro?"

Apollo nodded. "Clubs. Stri-"Hestia sent him a look. "Stripes clubs! Good oi stripes!"

"-DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME _BOY_-"

"-NOW YOU SOUND LIKE ONE OF ARTEMIS'S HUNTERS-"

Hades leaned over to Poseidon. "Now you know how we feel when you guys throw a tantrum."

Poseidon's gaze was fixated on the screaming match. "Do you think we should stop them?"

"-YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME-"

"-I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!-"

A lightning bolt appeared in Zeus's hand as he grew to full size. "I should blast you right now," he strangely did not scream out that line.

"I love your daughter."

That seemed to be it for Zeus, who dropped his bolt. "What?"

"I love your daughter, and she loves me. . . That should be enough for you." Percy's face was calm, but it was his expression that truly shook Zeus. He was speaking with a conviction that Zeus had only seen once in all those millennia's.

The same conviction he had with Leto.

Then, after a long silence of Zeus staring at Percy, something strange happened, the bolt disappeared, and Zeus's whole demeanor shifted. He blinked, then turned to Artemis, "Does he treat you well?

Artemis seemed shocked. "What?"

This would have be the time where the other gods attempted to stop Zeus throwing his bolt.

"Does Perseus Jackson treat you well?" Zeus repeated, but it was different, more caring, more loving. "Are you happy with him?"

"Um. Well I guess-" Then Artemis saw her father's eyes looking at her, he was so different. ". . .Yes." She said softly. "Percy treats me well . . . for a man.

Percy rolled his eyes as some chuckles came out of the other Olympians, of course Artemis would say that.

She continues, "He's caring, loyal and everything I thought a man couldn't be… But here we are." She felt herself look into her father's (?) eyes, "I am happy with Percy, and I could us spending the rest of our lives together." She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

Zeus didn't seem to respond, his face blank as he studied the man in front of him. He then lowered himself back onto his throne. "Read!" He declared, the sooner they got this done, the sooner he could get that son of Poseidon out of his sight.

Percy saw this as the signal to find a seat next to Artemis. He felt his hands lace through hers as auburn coloured hair tumbled down his shoulders. "That went well." He watched as Hades leafed through the book, trying to find the chapter.

"Tell me about it." Artemis said, "You're lucky my father is nice in this universe."

"'Nice'." Percy nodded. "That's exactly how I'll describe him." The corners of his lips twitched upwards. His eyes caught sight of the vacant throne next to Apollo, "Wouldn't you want to sit there? It's better than the floor."

"No, I'll like to stay where I am." Sitting next to Apollo was always a pain, she would've punched him at least once a chapter.

"Are you sure?"

"You're ruining it Percy." Came Artemis's tense reply.

"Right…"

As Piper watched that little scene, she couldn't help but hold back a squeal. They were just so cute together!

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Finally." Hades said, "Found the chapter:

**Chapter 7: The Letter**

**Piper trained along with Percy using a dagger as her main weapon, given by Artemis while taking archery lessons with the goddess. **

"And you became quite proficient with both." Artemis remarked.

Piper blushed, "I wasn't as good as you or Percy Milady."

Artemis smiled. "It was still quite good."

**The goddess was impressed of her determination to learn, something that would make anyone think twice that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. **

Aphrodite huffed. "I really don't like this stereotyping thing you do with my kids."

Hermes waved it off. "Don't worry about it Dite, they do it to all our kids."

**It's Artemis' power that concealed Piper from immortals even from Aphrodite in order to keep their hunting a secret.**

Dionysius snorted. "Cause we all know how well we keep secrets around here."

**Artemis, however, was somewhat preoccupied, her mind straying and wafting in free space.**

"Oh really." Percy turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not afraid to hurt you." Artemis smirked when Percy promptly shut up.

**For a maiden goddess who lived her immortal life feeling hostile toward men, Artemis was prepared to meet the challenge of dealing with their kind in so many interesting ways. **

"That's one way to put it." Thalia said. "Let's say _interesting_." That made Artemis laugh.

**What she wasn't prepared for was actually feeling something bizarre and foreign for one. It was so unfair for Artemis to have someone, a boy no less, who had so much effect on her.**

"Still can't get over the fact you got my sis Percy. I'm torn on whether to congratulate you or scare you off," Apollo rubbed his chin.

This made Percy tense up, even though he had made peace with Apollo in his universe, he can't deny he wasn't still uneasy around him.

**Ever since she claimed and accepted Percy as a friend (only male friend, she thought) worthy of her trust and respect, Artemis became uneasy and somewhat shy around the male demigod. **

"Screw it! Who here thinks this is really weird." Hermes raised a hand. No-one thought Artemis would even _look_ at a guy, much less bring him home.

"Hermes! I don't want another word out of you." Zeus's voice was low, but it was that hidden anger that made Hermes sweat.

"I guess that your dad is still mad." Percy said to Artemis.

"I'm not surprised." Artemis murmured. It was strange to know that her father had parental instincts in this universe.

**The goddess kept her distance or tried to ignore Percy most of the time. She found herself stealing glances at Percy only to feel her face heat up whenever he caught her looking at him. **

"AWW~ that's really adorable Arty. You obviously had a big crush on him." Aphrodite cooed.

Percy had a small smile as he watched his girlfriend's cheeks turn red. "It was the first time a _guy_ had managed to be a friend. I-um." She cleared her throat, "I was admittedly a bit confused." Her voice was barely audible to Percy, much less the other Olympians.

Thalia watched the whole display, it was kind of strange to watch; how even at times gods could be humans.

**When she composed herself, she would glare at him as if daring him to point it out.**

The same glare could be seen in the throne room, Artemis daring the Olympians to laugh at her.

**Percy not knowing why she would look at him threateningly, approached her, "Hey Arty. Is there something wrong? You're like glaring all day at me." He asked. His voice laced with worry that he had done something wrong that would cost his friendship with the goddess. **

"I hate when you do that Percy. Why don't you just leave your stupid boy nose out of it." Artemis grumbled.

Percy shrugged. "Cause I care about you."

Zeus watched the two with a stern eye, slowly contemplating the merits of the son of Poseidon.

**Surprised by Percy's tone and of her own action, Artemis twirled around avoiding eye contact. "This is none of your concern, Percy. Don't stick your boy nose where it doesn't belong."**

"Whoa. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Dionysius drawled. There was chuckles from the other Olympians.

**Percy frowned. "Huh?" but Artemis was already walking away from him.**

Thalia sighed. "Honestly Percy, I don't understand how you were so dense around girls."

Percy cracked a grin. "I didn't have much interaction with girls, I was living in a forest for most of my life."

**Percy sighed deeply. He noticed Artemis up and down behavior after they left New Jersey. The goddess was conflicted of something and Percy wanted to help, he was her friend after all. "I will never understand girls."**

"And I never will." Percy agreed.

"Bro, none of us understand them." Apollo said.

**"What do you mean?" Piper asked coming from behind. Sometimes, he forgot that he now had two girls for company and the daughter of Aphrodite was an exotic one too. Percy realized along the way that Piper was a little bit on the tomboyish side, which was strange for a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty.**

"Hey! My daughter isn't strange, she's beautiful in her own way." Aphrodite protested.

"Mom! It's okay, he meant 'strange' as in 'different'." Piper soothed.

**Percy smiled at her. "It's nothing, Beauty Queen."**

Thalia frowned. Isn't that what Leo called Piper?

**Piper nudged him in the arm for the nickname. "You're looking weirdly at Lady Artemis." Piper commented still being formal with the goddess despite the latter insisting that she should be called by her name while hunting. Piper had explained to Artemis that she was used on being formal because of her father's evil assistant.**

Piper shuddered. "I still think she was a monster."

"She probably was." Hades said. "A lot of monsters take those assistant, nanny jobs, gets them around a lot of people or kids."

"And you two say I am weird." Poseidon muttered, his gaze fixed on his son (?). Did Percy hate him? Did he blame him?

**Percy shrugged. "She changed. The first time I met her, she was this fierce girl who hated me like I made the idea of being a guy. **

Apollo nodded. "Of course."

**Then she turned a little nicer. Now, she alternates in either of the two from time to time. When I say 'time to time', I mean every time I approached her or she approached me."**

"Soo all the time?" Hermes whistled. "Got it."

Artemis was slightly mortified. "Was I really that bad?" She turned to Percy.

"Eh." Percy thought about it. "You weren't that bad, it wasn't that much of a problem."

Piper leaned to Thalia,"It was pretty bad. Sometimes they couldn't look at each other, much less talk."

**Piper nodded. She had an eerie feeling that something had happened between the two. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she had a little crush on Percy**

"HA!" Aphrodite yelled triumphantly, "I knew it~ you had a crush on him." She pointed at Piper, who blushed heavily.

"I was young, and it was a small crush-"

"-Pipes-"

"It was a little bit of a hero syndrome-

"-Pipes-"

"-I swear I didn't mean anything by it-"  
"-Piper!" Piper realised what was going on and stopped talking, Percy continued. "It's fine, it was a long time ago. You don't have to worry about it."

Piper let out a sigh of relief, she really wanted to be maintain that friendship she had with Percy and Artemis.

**but would be glad to settle for being friends since they were too young and they are in the presence of a forever single goddess. **

Ares snorted. "Yeah, look how well that turned out."

Hestia frowned. "Ares!"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

**"I see. Anyway Aqua boy, let's go. We need to eat, it's a little late. Lady Artemis prepared dinner." She pulled him to their camp where Artemis was waiting patiently.**

**After they have eaten, Percy sat by a log with Piper beside him while Artemis sat farther away.**

**Ever since Piper joined her and Percy's secret hunting and training, the goddess of the moon became self-conscious and felt insecure. **

Percy grasped Artemis's hand. "You don't have to feel insecure, you're easily the most beautiful person in the room."

Artemis smiled in return, "Thank you."

Of course this meant some of the other women in the room felt a bit annoyed. Namely Hera, Aphrodite and Athena.

**Artemis would seldom check her reflection on a nearby crystal clear river or stream, something she didn't do typically. She didn't really mind how she faired as long as no one would insult her looks.**

Hephaestus laughed, a small spark starting at the bottom of his beard. "Women and their vanity. I never understood it."

Hera looked at her son worryingly, perhaps that marriage to Aphrodite wasn't the best decision.

**Even before the outbreak of the Trojan War, Artemis didn't jump into argument with Hera, Aphrodite and Athena who claimed to be the most beautiful goddess. She remembered how she watched the three coaxed Paris to choose one which eventually caused the war.**

"Which I won." Athena said smugly.

She then pointedly ignored the two glares she got from the other two parties.

**Artemis felt like she was on a competition even if she didn't know whether there was a rivalry going between her and the daughter of Aphrodite. The one thing the goddess understood was that Piper seemed to outshine her for Percy's attention. **

"That was probably because of Arty's bipolarness when talking to Percy." Apollo said.

There were a few chuckles in the room, Artemis cleared her throat in response.

**As senseless as it may sound, Artemis wanted to get closer to the male demigod, to know him better. Although she wouldn't admit, the nasty feeling was growing stronger especially seeing how close Percy and Piper had become.**

Aphrodite tsked. "Green isn't a good colour on you Arty."

"MOM! There's no need for that!" Piper sent Artemis an apologetic look, to which Artemis winked in return.

She didn't care about it that much anymore.

**Like now, she wanted to yank off either Percy or Piper away from each other. Percy was seated contentedly looking at the clear night sky. Piper laid her head on Percy's shoulder sighing in relief.**

Percy had a glance at the woman currently on his shoulder, the universe had a weird sense of humor. "You were really annoyed weren't you?" Percy never knew a cent about how Artemis felt at that time.

It took a while for Artemis to respond. "I'm not annoyed anymore. . . I mean, I used to be, but not anymore."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. . . Any particular reason why?" He felt a weight lift off his shoulder as Artemis tilted her head.

"Because I've got you." She kissed him on the cheek.

It was just lucky that Zeus had promised himself not to kill the son of Poseidon this chapter. But the redness on his face was putting doubt on that promise.

**He tensed at first before relaxing.**

**Artemis was observing the two critically. She saw Piper's face tinted with red while Percy was busy gazing at the stars like he wasn't aware of the girl leaning on him.**

Apollo clicked his fingers in frustration. "It's always the dense ones! How do they get all the chicks!"

Percy grinned. "Just cuz."

**The goddess wanted to asked so many questions when Piper beat her again. "Percy, why are you so nice?"**

Aphrodite put her hands to her hair. "No Piper! Out of all the questions you could ask him, you ask 'Why are you nice'.

Piper blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't what to pry into Percy's life."

**Percy brought down his gaze to where Piper was leaning into him. "I don't know if I really am. You can ask Arty. She knew more since I've spent most of the time with her."**

**They looked at the goddess who seemed surprised and glared at Percy. "Well, I must say Percy isn't that bad, for a man."**

"And in terms of compliments from Artemis, that is right up there." Percy smirked as he looked at the woman in mention mirthfully.

**Percy was about to protest when he realized it was the first time Artemis hadn't called him a boy. Here she was being a lot nicer again but still it made him blush.**

**Piper nodded though wondering why Percy was all red. Even the man-hater goddess said so. Piper scooted a little closer to him which made the goddess knit her eyebrows. Artemis was feeling it yet again.**

"Jealousy~jealousy~Arty is so~." Aphrodite stopped, she couldn't make the little song rhyme.

"I'm going to kill her." Artemis half-growled.

"No! We don't want to kill anyone, we promised not to!" Percy grabbed onto Artemis's shoulder.

"Fine!" Artemis sighed heavily.

**Piper seemed to notice the goddess' facial appearance and she thought something impossible. Could it be…? The daughter of Aphrodite leaned away and came to check Percy's reaction and she caught sight of her savior's reddening face. Hadn't she restrained herself, Piper was sure that her jaw would drop all the way to the ground. Artemis, the exact opposite of her mother was jealous while she realized Percy was somewhat attracted to the goddess as well. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she could feel it even if it's very faint. She heard that the two had been in this adventure together for months and considering Percy's kind nature, attraction was possible.**

"Wow Piper. Are you going to play matchmaker?" Thalia teased.

Aphrodite waved it off. "Of course she would, she's my daughter."

**Sure she had a crush on Percy but she wouldn't force herself into him. Sighing sadly, she removed her head from Percy's shoulder and asked another question. "So Percy, do you have someone important in your life? I mean you are training hard and all but for what or for whom?"**

"Yes!" Aphrodite jumped up and down. "You're finally asking the right questions Piper!"

**Percy turned beet red when he 'accidentally' took a quick glance on Artemis who was staring at him intently. He successfully hid it but Piper saw it and chuckled. It was easy to lure someone if they were caught up in the moment.**

"Yeah it is!" Apollo laughed. Just the amount of girls he had picked up by saving them from a 'car'.

"I think Hecate is still mad at you for last week." Hermes said.

"She'll get over it."

**"For my family and friends of course." Percy said quickly. "Why?"**

"Well, he's not lying. It's just not the complete truth." Apollo gave Percy a pointed look.

Percy nodded before answering. "At that time I thought telling her the truth would mean that I would get turned into an animal. So I decided not to say anything."

"I wouldn't have turned you into an animal." Artemis said. Actually, she wasn't exactly sure of what she would've done.

**Piper smiled. "I'm just curious."**

**Artemis remained silent. She wasn't sure about Percy's answer like it lacked important information.**

"You should have said 'I'm deeply and hopelessly in love with you Artemis'." Aphrodite said dreamingly.

Zeus flinched and took a deep breath, he was alright-he was fine.

Hades held back a grin. "Are you not well brother?"

"NO!" Zeus snapped. "I-I mean I'm absolutely fine, continue reading Hades."

**Percy sighed and recited some lines that startled Artemis.**

**"A half-blood of the eldest gods**

Zeus glared at his eldest sister. "You told him about the prophecy!" Percy frowned, he didn't like the way Zeus talked to Hestia.

Hestia shrugged. "I didn't, but my counterpart did. I assume it was to prepare Percy should the prophecy be about him."

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**

**And see the world in endless sleep**

**The hero's soul curse blade shall reap**

**A single choice shall end his days**

**Olympus to preserve or raze"**

**Artemis wide eyed stared at him in shock. "Percy that's the great prophecy. How did you…I mean did Lady Hestia told you?" **

Thalia had a weak smile. "The prophecy could also apply to that Dylan kid."

"No, the prophecy was about me."

"Okay then…"

**Percy sighed. "Yes. At first I accepted to train with you because of this prophecy.**

"So what's the other reason?" Artemis looked at Percy.

"The other reason is that. . . I started to fall in love with you." Percy admitted.

Artemis leaned over and placed a kiss on Percy's lips, it was short, and it was sweet, and of course, everyone else started to make a big fuss.

First it was Apollo, "MY EYES! WHAT DID I JUST SEE!"

Then it was Aphrodite. "OMG! PERTEMIS'S FIRST KISS."

Some were smiling at the scene. Some didn't care about it at all.

And Zeus? He fainted when his neck started to go purple.

**I've been safeguarded by Aunt Hestia just to ensure I will be out of harms reach. As I grow older, I have to train and to ensure that I will pick the right choice. We know that Arty hates men with her very essence, so I force myself to go with her but now, I know what I should do. I wanted to save my friends and my family and of course that includes both of you. I never trusted anyone that much but I trusted the two of you like how I trust Aunt Hestia and my mom. Four years from now and the decision would probably cost my life. Even if my life will end like that, I will be willing to give it up for the people I love." He explained avoiding the pity eyes his two listeners were showing him.**

**Artemis felt like she was stripped of her immortality. There, right in front of her, the first man she admired because of his character, of what he was, had admitted that he was prepared to die. It constricted her heart that his life was already numbered even if he was so young to experience such terrible prophecy. **

There were a few sniffles from the women.

Ares rolled his eyes, boohoo, the kid was going to fight in a war! He should be happy!

**Involuntarily, Artemis stood up and sat beside Percy opposite of Piper's seat.**

**"Percy, you're not the only child of the big three. There was an oath but both my father and Lord Poseidon broke it. Besides, prophecies have double meanings and it had a strange way of happening." Artemis said trying to be optimistic. How could this idiot just accept it? Doesn't he care about others feelings for him?**

"Of course I care Artemis, but I had to be realistic at that time. The prophecy was most likely about me, and if it was, then I should have been spending everyday preparing for it." Percy said.

Artemis didn't like what he said, so she punched him. "Stop being so negative about everything."

**Piper looked sad. She couldn't fully comprehend what the prophecy meant but she understood what Percy had explained. He was training to die in the end.**

**Percy sighed. "I'm aware of that. Aunt Hestia tried to explain it to me to but 'a single choice shall end his days' doesn't have that many meaning is it? Don't worry. I'd like you two to know that if I die, I'll die a happy 'man.' This adventure we had is quite fun and the friends a gained are awesome." Percy said wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis for calling him a man rather than a boy.**

Apollo burst out in laughter. "Oh man, I'm trying to imagine Percy wiggling his eyebrows," he said. "Perce, could you demonstrate for us?"

So Percy demonstrated, which caused Apollo to laugh even louder.

**Thankfully, it lightened up the mood. Artemis smacked the back of his head, momentarily forgetting that this selfless 'man' had claimed that he would die for them.**

**"Still how could you simply accept that? Don't you want to have a happy life?" Piper asked, her vision were blurry from the tears forming in her eyes.**

**Artemis was thinking the same though she wasn't that emotional as the daughter of Aphrodite in the outside. The goddess maintained her composure but the beating inside her chest hurt her like an invisible thorns wrapped around her heart, squeezing it repeatedly every second.**

**"I think everybody wants to have a happy life but if my death will make the ones I hold dearly happy, so be it. Happiness isn't about yourself only; it's about other's happiness as well." Percy said quietly, his voice filled with sadness. At least, he knew some great friends.**

Hera smiled, "That's a great philosophy to live by Percy Jackson. You have your loved ones in mind."

Percy smiled back, "Thank you Lady Hera."

**"Not if we can help it." Artemis stated firmly. Piper agreed. "You don't need to carry that kind of burden. We are your friends."**

**Percy chuckled. "I don't know. I never understand girls anyway." He said jokingly but was glad he had odd friends. A man hating goddess and a unAphrodite-like daughter for friends, maybe it would be a great change.**

**The three of them sat there the entire night sharing stories with each other. They enjoyed each other's company brushing off the fact that one of them was part of the great prophecy.**

* * *

**It was June 21st.**

Apollo frowned, "What's so important about June 21st?"

"It's the day of the Summer Solstice," Dionysius said." Don't you ever pay attention in meetings?"

"You're the one with your head behind a magazine!"

"True, true."

**Artemis finally decided to take a cab like mortal would do. The cab dropped them in Los Angeles, a few kilometers away from Santa Monica. Percy noticed her agitated expression as if she was in a hurry. He knew that this was the day war would broke out if the symbols of power aren't returned to their rightful owners. He hoped that his new friends were successful but the skies told them otherwise. **

Apollo clicked his fingers in realisation. "That's right! Grover, Annabeth and that Dylan kid are on a quest!" He said. "Oh, ho. We almost forgot about them."

**Thunder was rumbling from the distance and a storm was brewing wildly.**

Hades sighed and looked at the throne across to him. This would have been the time to mention Zeus's tantrums, but unfortunately he was a state of unconsciousness.

**Percy also noted that Artemis haven't used any of her godly powers in a past few weeks which was surprising like she was saving it for an upcoming event.**

**Santa Monica. Percy repeated in his mind. It was the place where their hunting mission was headed to. The very same place Artemis said where Echidna was hiding. Now it all made sense, she was saving her strength for the foreboding battle.**

Apollo started to sing 'The Final Countdown'.

**The three of them passed an alley silently when a gang of teen boys emerged from the darkness and encircled them. Six teens aging 15 to 17 was looking at them with different emotions though they were eyeing Artemis and Piper more than Percy.**

Hermes clicked his tongue. "That's a bit sexist," he said. "How come it's always the males who are the thugs? Why can't it be females?"

Athena rolled her eyes, "It's just logistics. Men are typically more prone to violence than women."

"Exactly… I resent that."

**The tallest and most bulky among them pointed his index finger on Piper. "Hey, you."**

"Another stereotype. . . Why is it always the biggest person who speaks first?"

**Piper wasn't that scared of boys yet she was still a bit apprehensive of them. Her hand reached for her dagger in her belt. Artemis and Percy was the same even though their weapons couldn't hurt mortals. Piper held her hand as if saying 'I got this.' **

"Bitches, stand back." Apollo held out his arms in an attempt to hold Hermes back.

Piper blushed in embarrassment.

**The two nodded and let Piper handle the situation.**

**"Me?" Piper asked softly.**

**"Yes you. You look familiar…No, you are the missing daughter of the famous actor, Tristan McLean. You see, your father put up a reward to whoever would bring his daughter back safely. You have to come with us." The bulky dude said but his eyes had a different glint which frightened Piper. His eyes had the same dark gleam as her previous captors.**

"You could have let us handle the situation Piper," Percy said softly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to start standing up for myself." Piper smiled, "It's not fair for you two to fight my battles for me."

**Trying to avoid possible deaths, Piper tried to use her charmspeak. "I'm not Tristan's McLean's daughter. Now I would like you to leave this place and forgot that you saw me." Hopefully Percy or Artemis wouldn't kill one. She still wasn't used seeing a human being die even if she witnessed Percy do it twice.**

Percy frowned, he still wasn't used to killing people, even after all these years.

**Three of them sauntered away but three remained who looked slightly dazed. But instead of eyeing Piper, they were now looking at Artemis. "You—" was the only word the boy had said as Percy, burning with rage, punched the boy square in the jaw. Two of the boys charged Percy but they suddenly dropped into the ground as they shrank into furry animals with small antlers sticking on their heads.**

"You know if your father was awake, he would grill you on misusing your powers right." Hades looked at Artemis.

She shrugged. "Are you two going to do it?" She looked at her uncles.

"Nope." They chorused together.

**Artemis rolled her eyes. "Stupid boys. Anyway, you're learning Piper but you still need a lot of practice in order to affect a lot of people at once with your power." She turned to Percy. "And Percy, I can protect myself. I just want to see how Piper improved." Though she appreciated what Percy had done, she would never voice it out.**

**Percy faced Piper, a smirk forming in his lips. "You're a daughter of a famous actor?" Percy asked.**

"You know I've worked with Tristan once." Apollo spoke. "It's was in that episode for uhh. . . Supernatural!" He exclaimed.

Naturally, this set Piper off. "You were in that episode?" She was a huge fan of Supernatural, and was even more excited when her dad got a role as a demon for a season.

Apollo clicked his tongue. "Sweetie, I was in all the episodes." Being Castiel meant getting the chicks at the bar.

**Piper blushed but was afraid that Percy would hate her. "Yeah, part of the reason why I run away." She answered glumly.**

**"Why?"**

**"He never had the time for me. He even has a cruel assistant who 'watches' over me." Piper sighed recounting what she told Artemis. "I love my dad but…I felt alone."**

Aphrodite frowned. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't spend any time with you."

Piper shook her head. "It's okay now, I made some other great friends along the way."

**Percy slung his arm around Piper and pulled her into a hug which made Artemis raise an eyebrow but stayed silent. The throbbing inside the goddess' chest was getting stronger whenever she saw the two like that. "Have you heard what the boy said earlier? You father is looking for you. You shouldn't give up on him. He might be busy as an actor but you can at least try to talk to him. I can tell that he was a good father as he had a good daughter like you."**

"He's a good father. One of the best." Piper said. She didn't understand it before, but her father worked to support her, and the use of an assistant was because he needed someone to look after her. It wasn't his fault that the assistants were monsters.

**"He is," Piper said, her head still buried in Percy's chest. "I just feel left out when I didn't see him again all year and I have to bear his assistant's presence. It was something I couldn't tolerate anymore."**

**Percy rubbed circles in her back soothingly. "It's not too late. You can talk to him and besides you have change, you can stand up against your father's evil helper." He whispered.**

**Piper pulled away wiping some tears. "Thank you. I will do that."**

Piper smiled. "And I did do it." That assistant was gone within a few weeks, a quick use of the mist ensured that no-one missed her.

**Artemis joined the two and shoved Percy lightly. "I never thought a boy would be that good in giving advices. Though, I really like her to join my hunt."**

"And I still do." Artemis moved her head to meet Piper.

"Maybe one day Lady Artemis." Piper mused.

**Percy grumbled. "I can if I wanted too and I realize girls are good in something too."**

Apollo laughed. "Yeah they are." Artemis promptly got off her comfortable seat.

SLAP

"AHHHHH."

**Artemis smiled though girls are good in almost everything, she thought. "Good in?"**

**Percy grinned. "Attracting trouble."**

"That's really true." Hades stopped reading for a moment.

Demeter put her hands by her sides. "And pray tell, when do we attract trouble."

"The Trojan War," he deadpanned.

**Artemis and Piper's mouth hung open. "What do you mean good in attracting trouble?"**

**"Nothing." Percy replied laughing.**

**"Well we know for a fact that a certain boy who is now in trouble!" The two girls chorused as they flanked Percy in each side poking him for fun.**

"And now you guys just punch me. . . What happened?" Percy asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're a big boy now Percy."

**After they exited the alley, the three proceeded towards a beach in Santa Monica. They could already see the Pacific glinting gold under the sun. Percy had been to Montauk beach before but never had he set foot on the sea water. He just admired it from afar thinking how it would be so cool to actually swim on the sea. Now he knew that he couldn't or else his father would know about him in an instant.**

Poseidon looked at his son sadly. "Do you hate me that much Percy?" Not setting foot in sea water, it must have been torture as a son of Poseidon.

Percy looked at his father and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Back in my universe you and I have a . . . good relationship." Percy half-smiled, "But I forgave you dad, it wasn't your fault, and I don't want you to worry."

**Artemis could sense powerful presences and her mind screamed vengeance. Forest nymphs and his twin brother Apollo kept on giving her lead to Echidna. At the latest, the mother of monsters had gathered monsters inside a ship shrouded from the eyes of Poseidon. More likely, Oceanus, the titan of the seas was helping Echidna and the vast number of monsters.**

**The three of them were startled when three flashes of light appeared a hundred yards in front of them, blocking the way to the beach. Artemis paled that other gods had found about her and Hestia's agreement.**

"Told ya." Dionysius smirked from behind his magazine.

**Fortunately, the new arrivals weren't other gods. Unfortunately, they are far worse than the gods.**

**Artemis went even paler but she urged herself to step forward and to talk with the three ancient women carrying a string. **

There were a chorus of groans from the other occupants in the room.

"Nephew, you just seem like a magnet for trouble." Hestia said.

"It wasn't really that bad. They just talked to me." Percy said sheepishly.

**She noticed that the Fates were looking intently at Percy. It was something that worried her too much. Could they be claiming the life of the only male she would ever approve?**

"I didn't know you cared that much back then." Percy said to Artemis.

Artemis smirked. "Always Percy . . . Always."

"I've got to stop letting you watch Harry Potter."

**Before the goddess could speak, Atropos, the old woman in the middle holding a pair of gold and silver scissors, called. Her voice rasped in thin air, sending bone chilling vibrations. "Percy Jackson."**

Apollo shivered, she was holding a packet of peas next to his face. "I'm still scared whenever they talk."

"That's saying a lot." Hermes muttered, " Considering how you spend the most time with them."

**Artemis spun around to face Percy. She found him looking at the Fates like he had already met them before. He wasn't even afraid or at least he didn't show it.**

"Aren't you scared of dying?" Thalia was genuinely curious, how could Percy handle it all so well.

Percy shrugged. "I guess-" he faltered. "I guess it's because my whole life has been leading to the prophecy in mind. As a child the prophecy had been drilled into my head. . ." He looked at Thalia, "To answer your question; I am scared of dying, but I guess I've accepted that as an inevitable part of my life."

"Wow." Thalia muttered. Percy was really strong, to be able to handle that amount of pressure from such an early age.

**"We have warned you that getting so close to the sea will either bring birth or destruction. Tell us young demigod, are you ready to face the consequences of going back?" The three asked in unison.**

**Percy nodded grimly. "Yes. The letter says it all. I don't know how but it clearly instructs me to go. It was a vision."**

**Atropos nodded. "The rift of the past shall be compensated by the present. For better or for worse, the decision is in your hands. Choose well, Percy Jackson." The old ladies choired before slowly fading in front of them.**

**Piper and Artemis looked at Percy for explanation. "My mother, she had foreseen this day. I don't know how but she knew."**

Hermes pursed his lips. "It looks like your counterpart had a child with a Seer."

Percy shook his head, "No it wasn't that."  
Hermes frowned. "Then what was it?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**Artemis stared at him. A visit from the Fates was a very big deal and Percy was telling them that her mother had a vision. Percy's mother was gone or so she thought. "I thought…" She didn't finish as she looked at Percy's sad visage.**

**Percy took out a white envelope from his bag and handed it to Artemis. "Would you like to read it Arty?"**

**Artemis nodded as she remembered the letter Percy received during his 9th birthday. Somewhat touched that Percy let her read it rather than Piper; she inspected the envelope carefully and read the note found at the back.**

"I'm glad that you'd let Lady Artemis read the letter instead of me." Piper said thoughtfully.

Percy leaned forward. "Why?"

Piper grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" She said, "Artemis was much more important to you than me. I'm kind of relieved it was her."

**"Open it when you are in a journey to the sea"**

Percy sent a meaningful glance to Poseidon, who suddenly realised, a part of Percy's reasons for avoiding him.

_Is that why you avoided me Percy? Because you had those burdens on your back? _

**The goddess looked up to Percy. "Santa Monica…" She said. Percy gave her a nod of confirmation.**

**Percy motioned her to open the flap and read the main letter. Artemis cleared her throat and began;**

**"Dear Perseus,**

**If you are reading this, I want you to know how I am sorry for not being a mother you wanted me to be. The Fates had warned that a prophecy concerning me still existed. It's been a very long time but I started to recall it slowly. My memories were wiped out in the River Lethe to save me from banishment as my existence was considered a threat by Zeus.**

Hades growled. It was always because of Zeus, the amount of pain he has caused in the world. His throat suddenly feeling dry as he looked at his unconscious brother.

"Brother!" A stern voice snapped him out of his reverie. He felt himself look into the flaming eyes of his sister. "Calm yourself."

Hades took a deep breath and went back to reading.

**I shifted form into a mortal, undetected by the Olympians. I lived peacefully with my new twin sister, Sally. Though I never fully remembered why, I vowed never to return to the sea.**

Poseidon's mind went into overdrive, there were only a few people that he knew that vowed to not 'return to the sea'. Combining that fact with Percy's abnormal powers.

**Sadly, what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea and that includes the two of us. I know you would resent your father and me but if you are to blame someone, blame only me. It was my fault. It would never happen if I stayed strong.**

Poseidon frowned, "It wasn't all of your fault." Poseidon was one those people, those people who wanted to carry everyone's pain. It was painful, and it was often tragic.

**Now that you are in a journey to go back from where we came from, I had a vision you will confront someone and by then head straight to the sea immediately. But remember this: go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Whoever you meet there, do not mistrust your judgment. You must listen to your heart.**

**And if we meet again, I presume I will have my entire memory back and I have a request for you to grant me. Promise me that you will grant my final wish.**

**Set me free.**

Athena frowned. "Set me free sounds like . . ." she trailed off.

"It sounds like she wants him to kill her." Hera finished sadly.

**Once again, I'm sorry for giving you a hero's fate. My previous life as I remembered partially was never anything but tragic. How I wish you have the same happy ending as your namesake. May the Fates be with you, Perseus.**

**I love you my son,**

**Sarah"**

**The two girls looked at Percy sympathetically. They knew that Percy had this burden of the great prophecy to endure but right now he had to face yet another problem. Set me free. For Artemis and Piper's ears, it sounded like 'please kill me.' Percy's expression showed that he was thinking the same.**

Percy looked up into the waiting constellations, his eyes tint with red. He wasn't going to deny it was hard, listening to that again. He glanced down to the hand grasping his.

"Cheer up, you've got that happy ending." Diana said light-heartedly.

**Artemis examined the letter looking for Percy's mother's real identity. She frowned that there was no other notes. Percy looked amused at her as she scowled back.**

**Percy shrugged. "Sorry."**

**Artemis huffed indignantly but gestured Piper and Percy to follow. "I don't know what beings awaited as there but I can sense their powerful energies. We have to move cautiously. What are you going to do Perseus?"**

**Percy scowled. "Hey!" Apparently, Artemis' payback for the weird nicknames had arrived which caught Percy off-guard.**

"And I still hate it to this day." Percy groaned.

"Perseus." Artemis smirked. "PER-SE-US."

**Artemis simply smirked. "Shut up Perseus. Now you know how I feel when you call me Arty the first time. Now be a man and get used to it."**

"See Perseus!" Artemis pointed to the book, "Past me is just so smart."

**Percy sighed. Artemis was just as stubborn as he was so it was no use to protest. He stared at the beach, his eyes darkening every minute. Artemis couldn't help but to feel worry for Percy. "I'll help you fight monsters in this place until all are defeated or that 'someone' shows up in the sea whoever it is."**

Ares groaned. "It's that annoying selflessness again." He looked at Percy. "Why can't you just worry about yourself?"

"I don't know Ares, I think it's kinda adorable." Aphrodite said as she powdered her face.

"Exactly. . . Wait, what?"

**Artemis bit her lower lip. "Perseus, your task is to head straight to the sea. Piper and I will take care of this. She had the qualities of being a good hunter and we can protect ourselves." Piper nodded in agreement; she trained with Percy and would never put it into waste.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes. "I know but I'll never let you go and have the fun for yourselves. I'll help if I can no matter what you say Arty."**

Ares grumbled to himself, weird girls and their tastes.

**Artemis grumbled about stupid overwhelming loyalty under her breath.**

"Ha. You're thinking the same thing as Arthritis." Dionysius laughed at Ares.

"Shut it you old drunk!"

"Dionysius. I would appreciate it from you address me by my proper name." Artemis growled.

Dionysius scoffed. "Why? What are you going to do?" A knife went shredded the middle of his magazine, landing just inches away from his eyes. "Point taken."

**Even though she liked that trait of Percy or flaw as Hestia called it, Percy's fate was more important than their hunting. She then noticed Percy's killing intent, an aura of bloodlust, which seemed to swirl around his body. It was like someone dark and full of malice inside him that wanted to escape and wreak havoc in the area. The goddess knew that Percy wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.**

**"Fine but if there is someone came to existence on that place, don't hesitate to leave the monsters to us. Is that understood?" Artemis asked going authoritative like she used to.**

**Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say milady." The reply earned him an elbow from Piper and a smack in the arm from Artemis.**

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated." Artemis said dryly.

"Yes milady. Whatever you say mil-OW!" Percy rubbed his arm. Okay, maybe he shouldn't push her, considering what she was going through right now.

**While Percy and Artemis were discussing about their battle plan, Piper noticed an odd looking ship docked in the Santa Monica Pier. Being a daughter of a movie star, she had seen a lot of cruise ship when she was with her father but this one seemed suspicious mainly because it resembled Greek designs. A huge ship with a three-story-tall woman statue for a masthead attached into its bow was so out of place considering other ships beside it. PRINCESS ANDROMEDA was painted in black above the bow line. She racked her brain and indeed the name rang a bell. It was the wife of the original Perseus after he saved her from the sea serpent Cetus. **

"I'm impressed Piper, you know your history." Athena nodded to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said. "Thank you Lady Athena. I did try to study as much as I could about Greek legends during my training trip."

**The ship was already departing but not before leaving a small retinue of monsters being led by two hideous characters in the form of a man and woman. Piper choked at the sight that the sound she made, grabbed Percy and Artemis' attention.**

"It's Echidna and that other guy." Apollo clicked his fingers. "It starts with T!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, he'll find out soon enough.

**Percy uncapped his pen, Artemis's silver bow materialized in her hand and Piper drew her silver dagger strapped in her belt. They hid on a small hut close to the sea.**

**"The ship was filled with monsters." Piper said hoarsely.**

**"We cannot pursue the ship, it's beyond my powers. I'll report this monster-infested ship to the Olympian Council after we finish taking down this monsters." **

"Which Zeus will do NOTHING ABOUT." Poseidon turned to his still-unconscious brother. Strangely, he still didn't wake.

Hera placed a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "We'll wake him after this chapter is finished."

**Artemis said before her silver eyes brightened in anticipation. "Echidna…" She spat recognizing the mother of monsters though the small monster army was still out of earshot.**

Hades sighed. "You didn't maim her that bad right? Monster counselling sessions are such a pain to organise."

Apollo held out a hand. "There's monster counselling sessions?" He asked with widened eyes.

"You'll know how they'll resent what you just said right." Hades said dryly. "Monsters are people too, and all that jazz."

Artemis had an innocent look on her face as she answered Hades. "I don't think I maim her _that_ bad. She certainly got less than what she deserved."

"Okay." Hades sighed. "My counterpart should've arranged at least ten sessions."

**Percy put a hand in her shoulder. Normally, Artemis would either turn any man into an animal or kill it right on the spot for touching her but instead she calmed down and looked at Percy in the eyes. **

Apollo pouted. "Why don't you love me sis?"

Artemis mock smiled at her brother. "I'll think about it."

I've got to say, she hid that smile well, just not well enough for Apollo.

**"I know that you're saving your energy for this day to come but please, don't stress yourself. You will avenge them." Percy stated remembering Artemis' thirst for revenge.**

**"You knew?" Artemis asked with a hint of anger. He knew about her hunt.**

**Percy nodded. "A little, that's why I'm here to help." He then looked warily at the man leading the monsters beside Echidna: it was the giant in his nightmare. "Arty, I've seen that big guy over there. He appeared in my dream. He is after me and seeking revenge to twins. Is that you and your brother?"**

"Eureka!" Apollo jumped out of his throne. "I've got it . . . it's Tityos- oh crap," he fell back on his throne. "That guy was a giant asshole."

"Good job, I'm literally gonna say that in the next line." Hades drawled.

**Artemis' eyes widened before it turned into a harsh glare directed at the giant. "Tityos"**

"And that's the chapter." Hades sighed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed what I did with putting Artemis and Percy in together, I couldn't really find a realistic way for them to get together, so this was the only option. (I mean really, who falls in love reading a book together?) What do you guys think?**

**All the other usual stuff apply. Please review and please! **

**Check out my other story 'All of Our Stars'. It's a mortal Percy/Artemis, give it a try! Even if the ending isn't exactly a happy one!**

**PS: To those who noticed it, it wasn't a mistake . . . I did it on purpose ;) **


End file.
